A la dérive
by Eilisande
Summary: Simon a échoué. Il n'a pas réussir à sauver River et la croit morte dans sa tentative de la sauver. Désormais fugitif, recherché par l'alliance, il se contente de survivre au jour le jour. Le Firefly tombe sur lui et Mal voit un reflet de lui-même dans cet homme à qui l'Alliance a tout volé...
1. Le docteur d'Aberdeen

Prompt : Et si... Et si Simon n'avait pas réussi à sortir River de l'Académie, il est persuadé qu'elle est morte lors du sauvetage (spoiler : non ! ) et il est un fugitif qui a tout perdu et n'arrive même pas à vivre pour la vengeance. Le Firefly tombe sur lui et Mal voit un reflet de lui-même dans cet homme à qui l'Alliance a tout volé...

-.-.-

 **Chapitre 1 Le docteur d'Aberdeen**

Ils en entendirent parler avant de le rencontrer, par la rumeur et Mal s'était empressé d'en prendre note. Il était arrivé depuis peu sur Aberdeen un homme capable de soigner sans trop amocher ses patients, qui n'oubliait par ses instruments dans leur estomac et qui ne posait aucune question indiscrète. C'était ce qu'on appelait, dans le monde de la pègre, un homme à connaître et on pouvait toujours avoir besoin d'un homme de ce genre. Le capitaine du Serenity ne pensait toutefois pas en avoir besoin si rapidement. Leur dernière mission les avait conduit sur la petite planète de Newhall et ils s'y étaient retrouvés un peu plus riches qu'avant, mais sans perspective d'emploi dans l'immédiat. Plutôt que de repartir au hasard, ils avaient décidé de rester à terre le temps de trouver quelque chose.

Le meilleur endroit pour trouver un client sur Newhall, c'était, comme souvent, la grand place de la ville principale. C'est là que les choses avaient mal tourné, comme c'était souvent le cas ces derniers temps. Mal, Jayne et Zoé s'étaient retrouvés, bien malgré eux pris au beau milieu d'une manifestation contre le gouvernement local qui asphyxiait peu à peu la population avec ses taxes toujours plus élevés. Le gouvernement, crevant de trouille, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'appeler l'Alliance à la rescousse. L'Alliance, toujours égale à elle-même, avait profité de l'occasion pour sortir du matériel dernier cri, approprié peut être contre des miliciens armés et équipés, mais pas contre des civils protestant contre la corruption et le prix du pain.

Surprise.

Mal avait su que les choses allaient mal tourner dès qu'il avait vu les manifestants, puis les gros bras de l'Alliance arriver sur la place, mais il ne put rien faire. Il se tenait alors très loin de Zoé et Jayne, s'étant séparé d'eux pour négocier le prix d'outils que réclamait Kaylee à corps et à cri pour l'entretien de ses précieux moteurs. Zoé et Jayne étaient trop loin de lui quand il vit les soldats se mettre en place et trop occupés à négocier leur cargaison avec leur contact pour remarquer les grands gestes qu'il leur adressa. Ils étaient relativement à l'abri sous une porte cochère découpée dans l'une des arcades de la place. Seulement, le genre de matériel qu'avait déployé l'Alliance était familier à Mal. Il l'avait vu déployer leurs cousins sur plusieurs planètes indépendantistes. Un mur de brique n'y résisterait pas. En hurlant, dans le vain espoir que sa voix surpasse le volume de celui de la foule en colère, il se fraya un chemin entre les manifestants soudain inquiets. Le tir de semonce faucha les vingt premier rangs des manifestants et le mur derrière eux. Mal n'avait à ce moment là même pas fait trois pas et il se retrouva entraîné par le reflux de la foule terrifiée. La plupart de ces gens n'étaient même pas des manifestants, juste des commerçants aux marchandises plus ou moins légales et des passants innocents. Bien sûr, l'Alliance n'avait rien à faire des passants innocents.

Mal n'essaya même pas de lutter contre le mouvement de la foule, n'y d'expliquer à ces gens que leur lutte était vaine. Il était trop occupé à essayer de ne pas se faire écraser. Il réussit finalement à se réfugier dans une rue perpendiculaire et ne revint que quand les coups de feu et les tirs se furent calmés.

La place, qui deux heures plus tôt était pleine d'étals et de flâneurs, n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine jonché de cadavres. Mal détestait les combats urbains, les armes de l'Alliance y faisaient trop facilement une boucherie. Il chercha à se repérer, à retrouver l'endroit exact où il se tenait quand tout avait commencé et l'arcade où se tenaient Zoé et Jayne. Il finit par la repérer, mais elle avait été oblitérée, à plusieurs reprises. En voyant une main dépasser de sous les décombres, Mal cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

-Mal !

Il tourna la tête vers l'autre côté de la place. À moitié cachés derrière des décombres, Jayne lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Son front était couvert de sang, son teint blême et, inquiet, Mal se mit à courir. Il traversa la place sans se soucier d'éventuels tireurs embusqués à la recherche de rebelles. Il lui sembla qu'une balle le frôlait en sifflant mais il l'ignora et sauta derrière les gravats. Il tomba nez à nez avec Zoé qui baissa aussitôt l'arme pointée dans sa direction et lui sourit faiblement.

-Vous tombez à pic capitaine, soupira-t-elle. Il était hors de question que je laisse Jayne poser ses sales pattes sur moi pour me porter au vaisseau, il en profiterait.

Nul doute qu'en temps normal il en aurait bel et bien profité mais Mal jeta un coup d'œil à la tache de sang qui s'élargissait sur le biceps droit de de Jayne et grimaça. Entre cette blessure et le sang qui coulait sur son front, mieux valait qu'il évite de porter qui que ce soit. Zoé était dans un pire état encore. Un énorme hématome s'élargissait sur son visage couvert de terre et de plâtre. Prostrée contre le mur, les yeux vitreux, elle donnait tous les signes d'une monumentale commotion cérébrale. Sa jambe était tordue en un angle anormal qui donnait la nausée à Mal rien qu'en le regardant et sa chemise et sa veste étaient elles aussi couvertes de sang. À tout autre moment, Mal aurait été réticent à l'idée de la déplacer sans s'être assuré qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre, mais les soldats de l'Alliance étaient trop proches à son goût. Lisant l'hésitation dans son regard, Zoé soupira et lui tendit les bras, sans lâcher son pistolet.

-Je ne tiens pas à tomber dans les pattes de l'Alliance quand ils décideront de trouver des boucs émissaires pour cette boucherie. Dépêchez-vous capitaine, plus vite nous serons au vaisseau, plus vite nous pourrons nous occuper de ces deux ou trois trous qu'ils m'ont fait.

-Deux ou trois trous, vraiment ?

Avec l'aide de Jayne, il réussit à la placer dans ses bras d'une façon qui, espérait-il, n'appuyait pas trop sur ses blessures. Elle grimaça néanmoins avant de s'accrocher d'une main à son épaule pour être plus confortable.

-Quelque chose comme ça. Je dois aussi avoir une ou deux côtes fêlées, j'ai un peu de mal à respirer.

Sa respiration était de plus en plus sifflante en effet et ne rassurait pas vraiment Mal. La seule pensée un brin réconfortante qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était que Serenity n'était pas loin. Il commença à avancer, le plus vite possible mais en rasant les murs pour ne pas offrir une cible trop remarquable aux soldats. Il se tourna vers Jayne qui se traînait à ses côtés.

-Tu peux marcher, mais est-ce que tu peux courir ?

-Seulement si j'ai pas le choix Mal. Je crois que l'un de ces foutus projectiles m'a atteint à la cuisse.

-Hé bien tu ne va pas l'avoir. Tu peux être sûr que l'Alliance va chercher à bloquer les départs de vaisseaux et à chercher des boucs émissaires. Officiellement, ce seront des terroristes qui auront causé ces dégâts et eux seront les bons samaritains venus aider. Si tu ne veux pas leur servir de bouc émissaire ou être coincé ici sans possibilité de gagner de l'argent parce que tout le monde sera trop terrorisé pour faire de la contrebande, tu vas devoir courir jusqu'au vaisseau et dire à Wash et Kaylee de faire immédiatement tourner les moteurs.

Jayne ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita vers le spatioport. Sa blessure le ralentissait cependant, et même en portant Zoé qui s'évanouit à mi-chemin, Mal posa le pied dans le hangar de Serenity seulement une petite minute après lui. Il confia aussitôt Zoé au pasteur et se précipita sur l'intercom.

-Wash, décolle !

-Ma femme, cria Wash en retour, comment va ma femme ?

-À bord, on s'en occupe, décolle immédiatement, on fout le camp d'ici.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, trop longue au goût de Mal, l'écoutille se referma et les moteurs vibrèrent. Le capitaine s'effondra sur une caisse abandonnée pour reprendre son souffle. Il prit la direction de l'infirmerie avant de remarquer que le vol de Serenity se stabilisait trop vite à son goût. Jurant et crachant sa colère, il grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier vers le pont et s'y engouffra. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir les plaines de Newhall. Ils étaient encore sous la barrière des nuages.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fout Wash ? Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp, par de survoler la campagne. Tu devrais déjà être hors de l'atmosphère.

-Chiu Se. Ma femme est gravement blessée. On l'emmène voir un docteur.

Mal se retint pour ne pas lâcher une bordée de jurons. Quand il avait envoyé Jayne en avant, il n'avait pas pensé à lui dire de cacher la gravité de l'état de Zoé à son mari. Cela lui avait semblé évident qu'il fallait le faire, mais pas pour l'esprit obtus de Jayne. Il était tenté de lui hurler dessus et de l'accuser d'insubordination et d'idiotie mais il n'arriverait à rien comme cela. Parfois, il était difficile de se rappeler que tout le monde n'avait pas vécu la guerre comme lui et Zoé. Wash n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se passer sur cette planète dans les prochains jours. Se forçant à respirer profondément et à décrisper ses poings, il essaya de lui expliquer aussi calmement que possible.

-L'Alliance vient de commettre un massacre Wash, sur des civils. Maintenant, ils vont avoir deux objectifs, trouver des coupables pour porter le chapeau et terroriser ces gens assez fort pour être sûr que personne ne dise jamais la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Zoé et moi on est des coupables idéals. On l'amène à un docteur sur cette planète ? D'accord, mais dans moins de vingt quatre heures elle sera dans une prison de l'Alliance et je te garantis qu'ils ne la soigneront pas. S'ils ne veulent pas de nous comme coupables, ils voudront peut être quand même nous faire taire, et peut être définitivement.

-Tu n'en sais rien, cracha Wash en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'horizon et sans dévier de sa course.

-Je le sais et Zoé le sait. Il va y avoir des perquisitions sur toute la planète pour arrêter les fortes têtes et les opposants politiques. L'Alliance en est pas à son premier rodéo du genre et tu sais quels sont les premiers endroits qu'ils vont aller fouiller partout sur la planète ? Les hôpitaux et les cabinets de docteurs. Parce que c'est là que se cachent les rebelles blessés. Zoé a besoin de soins mais pas ici. Partout sauf ici.

Wash le regarda un moment avec incertitude puis frappa la console, envoyant voler le dinosaure qui s'y trouvait. Il ferma les yeux et jura en silence avant de reporter son attention sur Mal et le supplia du regard.

-Dis-moi où l'emmener alors Mal, je ne veux pas qu'elle meure.

Mal n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'y penser vraiment. Fuir la planète avait été le seul objectif qu'il pouvait se fixer et il dût prendre un moment pour réfléchir et cataloguer les personnes qu'il connaissait à proximité et qui pouvaient aider, mais ce secteur n'était pas celui où ils avaient le plus de contacts amicaux et Inara n'était pour le moment pas à bord pour leur ouvrir des portes. L'appeler et lui demander d'intervenir serait perdre un temps précieux. C'est alors qu'il se souvient d'une chose dite en passant devant lui quelques semaines plus tôt. Il y avait un médecin ou quelque chose d'approchant sur la planète Aberdeen, doué et peu bavard. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps entre Newhall et Aberdeen et il était presque sûr que Zoé pourrait tenir jusque là.

-Aberdeen. Mets le cap sur Aberdeen.

-Je met le cap et je descends auprès de Zoé, tu nous y amènera, décida Wash en commençant la manœuvre en se levant déjà à moitié.

Mal posa une main implacable sur son épaule.

-Non. Je redescend aider Book. La dernière chose dont il a besoin c'est d'avoir un mari inquiet sur le dos. Je suis pas plus médecin que lui, mais j'ai servi sur le front. On apprend toujours quelques petits trucs pour garder les camarades en vie plus longtemps. Fais-nous confiance, et pousse Serenity à fond.

Cette fois, Wash se rendit sans insister. Il jeta un dernier regard inquiet à la chemise de Mal, imbibée du sang de sa femme, serra les dents et manœuvra pour les faire sortir de l'atmosphère. Rassuré de ce côté, Mal redescendit vers l'infirmerie. La petite figure inquiète de Kaylee l'attendait devant celle-ci et son cœur se serra. Ils auraient dû aller chercher du travail ailleurs, dans des eaux plus familières. Tant qu'ils avaient de quoi rester en vol, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Il aurait dû sentir la tension monter sur Newhall. Il aurait du comprendre que quelque chose de sinistre allait se produire.

-Est-ce que Zoé va mourir ?

-On va faire ce qu'il faut pour l'en empêcher. Elle a la tête solide notre Zoé, elle ne va pas se laisser faire.

Elle hocha la tête en retenant ses larmes et il la prit dans ses bras en essayant de ne pas penser aux chances élevées que Zoé meurt avant qu'ils atteignent Aberdeen. Il finit par l'embrasser sur le front et la pousser vers l'escalier.

-Va tenir compagnie à Wash, il a davantage besoin de compagnie que Zoé pour le moment. Et assure toi que les moteurs soient poussés au maximum.

Une détermination nouvelle affichée sur son front, Kaylee opina, essuya ses larmes et grimpa les escaliers, laissant Mal seul. Il hésita à regarder par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, mais savait que s'il le faisait, il n'aurait plus la force d'entrer à l'intérieur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entra et fut aussitôt assailli par l'odeur de sang. Zoé était allongée sur la table d'opération, toujours inconsciente. Voyant sa pâleur, Mal se demandait si elle avait déjà perdu trop de sang pour s'en sortir ou s'il se faisait des idées. Le pasteur se tenait auprès d'elle et faisait pression sur son estomac avec une compresse complètement imbibée de sang. Son soulagement à l'entrée de Mal fut saisissant.

-Vous tombez bien. Cette femme a besoin de sang et vous êtes du même groupe.

Saisissant son idée, Mal se précipita vers les tiroirs et fouilla frénétiquement à la recherche du matériel nécessaire à une transfusion. Il fut étonné de voir qu'ils étaient relativement bien pourvus de ce côté là mais se promit de faire plus d'efforts pour garder les stocks de l'infirmerie correctement approvisionnés à l'avenir. Au passage, il saisit une pile de compresses et les déposa sans un mot auprès de Book. Celui-ci s'empressa de jeter celle qu'il tenait pour en saisir une nouvelle. Tandis que Mal mettait en place l'intraveineuse, il lui jeta des regards inquiets.

-Quand seront nous auprès d'un médecin ? J'ai quelques connaissances en matière de premiers secours, mais ceci dépasse tout ce que je suis capable de faire.

-Dans quelques heures, si tout va bien. On ne pouvait pas rester sur Newhall.

Le prêtre opina de la tête, comprenant immédiatement ce que voulait dire le capitaine, puis se rembrunit.

-Alors à part changer régulièrement ses compresses et bandages, j'imagine qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier d'arriver à temps.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous doit, ricana Mal, je pense que vos capacités en matière de soins d'urgence lui seront bien plus utiles.

-Quelques heures ?, se plaignit Jayne, assis sur la banquette. Il va me falloir d'autres médocs alors, ça me fait un mal de chien. Je sais pas avec quoi ils ont tiré mais je crois bien que j'ai des fragments partout dans le bras. Ça doit pas être joli à voir dans les entrailles de Zoé.

L'idée fit grimacer les deux autres hommes, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire dans l'immédiat. Mal ne se sentait pas assez compétent pour fouiller dans des blessures comme celles-là à la recherche de shrapnell sans faire plus de dégâts encore. Une fois la transfusion de sang en cours, il se déplaça de quelques pas pour relayer Book, ce qui permit à celui-ci de prendre le temps de bander la jambe tordue et sanguinolente de Zoé, puis de nettoyer son visage. À leur grand soulagement, elle ne semblait pas saigner de la tête, mais une bosse monumentale prenait forme à l'arrière de celle-ci. Une fois légèrement rassuré, Book se dirigea vers Jayne pour l'aider à se bander à son tour. Quand ce fut fait, il ne purent que rester assis au côté des deux blessés, et attendre. Il semblait à Mal qu'il entendait une vieille horloge tictaquer dans sa tête.

Ce fut un soulagement quand Kaylee passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais elle réussit à leur offrir un léger sourire.

-On arrive en vue d'Aberdeen, Wash réclame de l'aide pour atterrir là où il faut. Mal ?

Le capitaine sauta aussitôt sur ses jambes. Il avait cessé depuis un petit bout de temps la transfusion sanguine et il passa à grandes enjambées à côté de Kaylee, lui offrant une petite tape sur l'épaule en guise d'unique réconfort. Il n'avait pas la force d'en faire plus, pas alors qu'il était rongé par l'inquiétude, et laissait au pasteur le soin de trouver les mots pour la rassurer. C'était sa vocation après tout. Après un instant d'hésitation, Mal décida de passer rapidement dans sa cabine avant de rejoindre Wash. Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de le voir maculé du sang de Zoé. Un coup d'œil dans son miroir lui donna raison. Même ses mains et son front étaient poisseux de sang séché.

Une fois rincé et changé, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son reflet mais s'en détourna pour échapper aux yeux accusateurs qui le contemplaient en retour.

Mal quitta sa chambre sans pouvoir lutter contre l'impression d'être suivi par son propre regard noir. En comparaison, celui que lui lança Wash fut presque un soulagement. Ici, la colère et la rancoeur avaient disparu, remplacées par l'espoir.

-Zoé ?, demanda-t-il en tremblant.

Ne pouvant se résoudre à lui mentir pour garder cet espoir en vie, Mal se contenta de s'asseoir sur le siège du copilote en grognant. Les épaules de Wash s'affaissèrent.

-Dites-moi juste que vous savez où aller capitaine, réussit-il à grincer entre ses dents serrées.

Sans lui tenir rigueur de son humeur, Mal ouvrit la carte de la planète et chercha dessus le village que ses contacts lui avaient indiqué quelques semaines auparavant. À son grand soulagement, il le trouva rapidement et passa les coordonnées à Wash. Quelques minutes plus tard, Serenity pénétrait dans l'atmosphère d'Aberdeen.

Ce n'était pas une planète où Serenity s'était souvent rendue et, vue du ciel, elle ne payait guère de mine. Pas de grandes villes visibles depuis le ciel, juste des champs et des plaines semi-arides entre des chaînes de montagnes. Il était difficile d'imaginer ce qu'un docteur un minimum compétent pouvait bien faire là. L'homme devait vraiment aimer l'isolement, ou se traîner de fortes dettes. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, Mal y était indifférent, tant qu'il pouvait soigner Zoé.

Serenity atterrit à la limite d'une des plus grosses bourgades de la planète, constitué de trois rues parallèles et d'une cinquantaine d'habitations blanchies à la chaux. Mal n'attendit pas la fin de la procédure d'atterrissage pour sauter sur le sol. Dès qu'il fut au sol, il tendit les mains à Kaylee pour l'aider à faire de même.

-Dites à Wash de chercher le docteur dans la rue la plus au sud, cria-t-il au pasteur pour se faire entendre par dessus le bruit des moteurs. On se charge des deux autres.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Book. Celui-ci avait promis de faire tout ce qu'il pourrait pour la garder en vie et ne quitterait pas son chevet. C'était à eux d'agir maintenant. Kaylee et lui coururent aussi vite que possible, chacun vers une rue différente et jamais ils n'avaient été aussi vite. À la première maison, Mal s'arrêta brusquement, toqua et essaya d'ouvrir la porte sans attendre une réponse. Constatant qu'elle était fermée à clé, il jura et se précipita vers la porte suivante. Elle l'était également. La troisième s'ouvrit alors qu'il avait à peine effleuré son heurtoir et une dame entre deux âges le fixa d'un air suspicieux.

-Le docteur ?, demanda-t-il tout en reprenant son souffle.

La femme fronça les sourcils.

-Le ?

-Le docteur ! Où est le docteur, j'ai une blessée sur les bras. Vous en avez bien un ?

Si l'homme était parti ou si on lui avait donné de mauvaises indications, Zoé était perdue et ils devraient opérer sauvagement Jayne pour retirer les fragments de ses blessures. Mal retrouverait le fumier qui lui avait donné de mauvaises indications et le ferait payer. Il était à deux doigts de frapper la femme qui le jaugeait de haut en bas en prenant son temps, comme si une vie n'était pas en jeu. Finalement, elle leva le bras pour désigner le bout de la rue.

-Il vit là, la dernière maison sur la droite.

-Et il est chez lui à cette heure-ci ?

Elle haussa les épaules et referma la porte d'un air peu concerné.

-Fille de chien pustuleux, gronda-t-il avant de se remettre à courir.

La maison indiquée ne payait pas de mine, même en comparaison aux autres du village. Son propriétaire ne ressentait visiblement pas le besoin de l'entretenir. La porte fermait mal et n'avait pas été réparée. Il suffit d'une poussée à Mal pour l'ouvrir et entrer dans une pièce unique, meublée de bric et de broc et qui sentait légèrement le moisi. L'unique occupant était allongé sur le lit, tout habillé, les yeux fixés au plafond. Il ne réagit pas à l'entrée de Mal.

-C'est vous le docteur ?

L'homme tourna la tête vers Mal, comme étonné de le voir là. Il était jeune, joli garçon et ses vêtements frippés mais bien taillés indiquait qu'il avait eu de l'argent, jusqu'à récemment. Il soupira et détourna le regard.

-Plus maintenant.

-Et bien, vous allez devoir l'être à nouveau. J'ai besoin de vous.

Le docteur, ou ex-docteur visiblement, se redressa et s'assit sur son lit. Il foudroya du regard Mal.

-Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Je ne suis plus docteur. Vous pouvez prendre votre cirrose, votre maladie vénérienne ou que sais-je encore et aller la montrer à quelqu'un qui s'en soucie.

-Mon amie ne tiendra pas jusque là. Vous êtes son dernier espoir.

-Et alors ? On meurt tous un jour ou l'autre.

Sur ces mots prononcés sans la moindre émotion, le docteur se leva et bouscula Mal pour aller se débarbouiller dans une bassine de métal posée sur un meuble. Mal aurait été tenté de sortir son arme et d'abattre l'odieux personnage sur place s'il n'avait pas vu une petite lueur dans son regard juste avant qu'il se détourne. L'homme était moins indifférent qu'il voulait le paraître et cela ne voulait pas dire qu'on pouvait le convaincre. Faisant trois pas, il saisit le bras du docteur.

-Écoutez doc, je sais pas si c'est une question d'argent ou d'autre chose, mais je suis prêt à payer le prix que vous voulez. Si vous désirez quitter cette planète, je vous offre le voyage vers où vous voulez. Si vous avez besoin d'une livraison de médicaments ou de quoi que ce soit pour votre petite communauté, je m'en charge. Mais vous allez venir avec moi.

D'un geste brusque, l'homme arracha son bras à Mal et lui tourna à nouveau le dos.

-Vous ne m'avez pas entendu ? Je ne peux rien pour vous !

Il y avait dans ce cri une souffrance qui n'était que trop familière à Mal et il comprit ce qu'il avait vu un instant plus tôt dans le regard du docteur. C'était le regard qu'il voyait dans son miroir certains matins au réveil. L'homme se faisait horreur à lui-même et il avait peut être des raisons valables de le faire et de s'enfermer sur cette planète pauvre et isolée. Mal n'allait pas pour autant le laisser s'en tirer.

-Vous avez prêté serment d'aider les personnes en danger non ? Alors vous aller venir aider ou je vous y contrains, c'est à vous de choisir.

Le docteur renifla avec mépris et s'éloigna de Mal, avec l'intention manifeste d'aller se recoucher. Sans hésiter, Mal saisit son pistolet et en asséna un coup sur la tempe du jeune homme qui s'effondra sans bruit entre ses bras. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de le traîner à bord de Serenity.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau à la volée, laissant passer Kaylee et Wash, tous deux à bout de souffle. Ceux à qui ils avaient parlé n'avaient pas été plus coopératifs que la femme qu'avait rencontré Mal pour qu'ils arrivent si longtemps après lui. Ils se figèrent en voyant l'homme au sol et Mal l'arme à la main.

-Le docteur n'était pas des plus coopératifs, expliqua-t-il brièvement tout en rangeant son arme, mais je crois l'avoir convaincu.

-Parfait.

Wash jeta un regard noir au docteur et le saisit assez brutalement par les épaules tandis que Mal attrapait ses jambes. Kaylee leur tint la porte pour leur permettre de passer, jetant au passage un coup d'œil peu amical à l'homme inanimé, puis courut à nouveau vers Serenity pour prévenir de leur arrivée et de la bonne nouvelle. Chargés comme ils l'étaient, Wash et Mal la suivirent plus lentement, plus remontés à chaque instant contre le manque de coopération du docteur qui leur faisait perdre des minutes précieuses. Tandis qu'ils remontaient la rue, plusieurs rideaux se soulevèrent pour les regarder passer, mais personne ne sortit pour protester contre ce qui ressemblait à l'enlèvement de leur docteur. L'homme n'avait pas du se faire beaucoup d'amis dans cette petite communauté. Il commença à se réveiller à mi-chemin et se débattit aussitôt. Après un échange de regard fugace, ses deux porteurs le jetèrent au sol et Mal sortit son pistolet pour le lui braquer sur la tempe.

-Écoute-moi bien doc, parce que je ne me répéterait pas. Tu peux grimper dans ce vaisseau et soigner mes blessés volontairement et repartir dans le même état où tu y es rentré. Sinon, tu peux refuser, mais alors je t'y forcerais et je te garantis que tu n'en sortiras qu'avec une balle dans la tête. Comment préfère tu faire ?

Le docteur lui lança un regard mauvais et sembla hésiter, mais ne protesta pas quand ils le saisirent chacun par un bras et l'entraînèrent vers Serenity. Il eut un dernier moment de recul juste avant de monter à bord et Mal le poussa sans ménagements jusqu'à l'infirmerie. À peine fut-il entré que son comportement changea du tout au tout. Quelques instants plus tôt, sa posture était, pas tout à fait avachie, mais celle d'un homme abattu et rétif. Mal la trouvait particulièrement déplaisante. En instant, le docteur se redressa, son regard se fit plus vif et sa voix plus assurée.

-De quand datent les blessures ?

-De quelques heures, répondit le pasteur en se relevant du siège où il était assis. Elle a une perdu beaucoup de sang, une commotion cérébrale je pense et sa respiration m'inquiète.

Le docteur s'avança et s'empara de la main droite de Zoé dont il regarda le bout des doigts avec attention avant de soulever ses cheveux pour examiner ses oreilles et enfin de soulever une de ses paupières pour regarder la pupille.

-Perforation du poumon et traumatisme crânien, murmura-t-il pour lui-même plus que pour l'assistance. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Pas de questions inutiles. Vous pouvez la soigner ?

Le docteur jeta un regard inquisiteur à Jayne qui était toujours assis à la même place, blême et ensanglanté puis au pasteur avant d'aller fouiller les tiroirs. Il grimaça en en voyant le contenu mais commença à réunir des instruments puis se lava les mains. Il finit par relever la tête, ferma les yeux une seconde, la souffrance clairement visible sur son visage puis se retourna vers eux.

-J'ai besoin d'un assistant. Pasteur ?

-Je suis à votre service, déclara celui-ci en faisant un pas en avant.

Le docteur remplit une seringue et la lui tendit en pointant Jayne de l'autre main.

-Endormez celui-là, je préfère éviter de le déplacer mais je ne le veut pas dans les pattes pendant que j'opère.

Jayne essaya bien de protester, mais Book lui planta l'aiguille dans le bras sans aucune hésitation voire même un petit plaisir jouissif et le mercenaire s'écroula le long du mur. Le docteur s'en approcha pour vérifier son pouls et qu'il ne saignait pas à mort, puis se tourna vers les autres.

-En quoi peut-on aider maintenant que vous êtes disposé à faire votre boulot ?, demanda Mal.

-En sortant d'ici, rétorqua le docteur.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me faire sortir d'ici, protesta Wash, je suis son mari.

-Je peux et je vais le faire. La dernière chose dont elle a besoin c'est que vous vous évanouissiez ou vomissiez pendant l'opération. Dehors.

À contrecœur, mais d'accord sur le fond, Mal saisit Wash à bras le corps et l'escorta hors de l'infirmerie pour l'asseoir de force sur un des canapés dans l'espace de repos. D'un regard, il ordonna à Kaylee de l'empêcher de se lever. Les lèvres pincées dans un effort désespéré de ne pas se remettre à pleurer, la mécanicienne s'assit à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Ce fut alors Wash qui s'effondra et se mit à pleurer silencieusement sur son épaule, vite rejoint par la jeune fille. Mal, lui, ne pleura pas. Il ne s'en sentait pas le droit, pas alors qu'il avait entraîné Zoé et Jayne avec lui alors qu'il aurait du sentir l'atmosphère tourner à l'orage. La porte de l'infirmerie s'était fermée dans leur dos, aussi se plaça-t-il à la fenêtre pour observer. Le docteur le vit alors qu'il finissait de préparer ses instruments et fit un geste pour occulter le hublot. Book l'arrêta en murmurant quelque chose qui fit froncer les yeux au docteur. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et finit ses préparatifs. Mal n'était pas sûr de faire confiance à cet homme, mais l'incertitude avait disparu de ses yeux. Désormais, il agissait en professionnel consciencieux et efficace. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit doué. Maintenant qu'il avait un docteur sous la main, Mal enrageait de ne pas savoir d'où il venait et quelles étaient réellement ces compétences. L'homme pouvait avoir abouti sur Aberdeen après avoir été chassé pour incompétence ou pour être arrivé en salle d'opération en état d'ébriété. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas et Mal ne se rappelait pas avoir vu de bouteilles dans sa maison. C'était déjà ça.

L'opération commença.

Mal serait à tout jamais incapable d'oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti les longues heures passées debout à cette fenêtre, à devoir aboyer à Wash de rester assis tout en n'ayant lui-même qu'une envie, celle de forcer la porte de l'infirmerie pour exiger de savoir si Zoé s'en sortirait. La plupart du temps, les corps du docteur et du pasteur lui cachaient ce qu'ils faisaient mais Mal avait vu suffisamment d'opérations après une bataille pour deviner la gravité de la situation et avoir des images bien trop vivaces en tête. Enfin, le docteur se redressa et alla enlever ses gants et laver ses mains dans l'évier. Book s'appuya au mur, les jambes tremblantes. Le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas être entendu de Wash et Kaylee, Mal toqua doucement à la fenêtre pour attirer son attention. Quand Book eut redressé la tête, il articula silencieusement une question, mais le pasteur hocha négativement la tête. Le sort de Zoé était toujours incertain.

Le docteur but de longues gorgées d'eau avant de s'asperger le visage et de respirer de grandes goulées d'air. De là où il se tenait, Mal pouvait voir son visage, mais il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer son expression. Finalement, le docteur enfila de nouveaux gants et, tout en parlant au pasteur, s'approcha du corps inanimé de Jayne au sol. Ils discutèrent un moment, leurs regards allant de Zoé sur le lit à Jayne, discutant probablement de l'opportunité de déplacer Zoé pour opérer Jayne. Ils finirent par décider que c'était encore trop risqué et opérèrent Jayne à même le sol. Ils tournaient à nouveau le dos à Mal, mais celui-ci pouvait voir le docteur déposer dans un récipient chaque fragment qu'il enlevait du bras ou de la jambe de Jayne. Il les compta, horrifié. L'Alliance s'était trouvé une belle horreur à utiliser.

Les minutes continuèrent à s'écouler, lentes comme des siècles, tandis que le docteur finissait d'opérer. Quand il se redressa enfin, Mal appela Kaylee auprès de lui.

-Ils auront faim quand ils sortiront de là. Va leur préparer quelque chose de chaud à manger et à boire. Descend un peu d'alcool aussi. Ils en auront peut être bien besoin.

Kaylee opina de la tête et monta d'un pas lent jusqu'à la cuisine. Mal la suivit du regard, songeur. Il ne l'avait pas renvoyée seulement pour rendre service aux deux hommes. S'il y avait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer, il voulait en protéger la jeune fille. C'était absurde peut-être, car elle l'apprendrait juste après, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mieux à l'idée qu'elle vivrait encore une ou deux minutes de plus sans être inconsolable. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Wash, s'attendant à ce que celui-ci réagisse, mais le pilote restait assis, le dos droit et ses yeux secs fixés sur la porte. On le sentait prêt à bondir, mais incapable de réagir tant que la porte ne s'ouvrirait pas. Rassuré de ce côté-là, Mal reporta son attention sur l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Le pasteur finissait d'essuyer sommairement les taches de sang sur le sol pendant que le docteur vérifiait l'état de santé de Zoé. Ses épaules se relâchèrent finalement et il enleva sa veste maculée de sang et ses gants pour les jeter à la poubelle. Il s'approcha du hublot où se tenait Mal et y regarda son reflet, bougeant la tête de gauche à droite. Il enleva une trace de sang sur son front puis croisa enfin le regard de Mal, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur Serenity. Son regard ne dévoilait rien, mais il fit signe à Mal qu'ils pouvaient rentrer.

Celui-ci n'attendait que cela. Il se précipita vers la porte. Wash, comprenant que tout était finit, s'empressa de l'ouvrir et en trois enjambées fut auprès de Zoé, toujours inanimée. Il tendit les mains comme pour l'embrasser, mais en la voyant si pâle, n'osa même pas la toucher et se tourna vers le docteur.

-Elle s'en sortira doc ?

-Je l'espère. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, malgré cette transfusion que vous lui avez faite. Une autre au moins sera nécessaire je pense. Le pneumothorax a été évité juste à temps et c'est l'essentiel pour le moment. Aucun organe vital n'a été touché et elle respire à nouveau sans problème.

-Alors pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas ?

-Elle est encore inconsciente car je l'ai endormie pour l'opération, mais devrait se réveiller naturellement d'ici une heure je pense. Nous pourrons alors évaluer la gravité du coup qu'elle a reçu à la tête. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu de ce côté, le reste... le reste dépends d'elle.

Rassuré, même momentanément, Wash se détourna du docteur pour caresser doucement le visage de Zoé. Le pasteur le rejoignit pour lui apporter le soutien qu'était incapable de lui offrir Mal, trop submergé par la culpabilité. Se sentant de trop, le docteur quitta l'infirmerie, suivi par le regard de Mal mais à peine eut-il passé la porte qu'il vacilla et du s'agripper au mur pour ne pas tomber. Mal le rejoignit et le saisit par le bras pour le conduire jusqu'au canapé.

-Attendez-ici, lui ordonna-t-il tout en commençant à grimper l'escalier.

Une remarque du docteur lui fit tourner la tête.

-Laissez-moi juste reprendre mon souffle et je serais hors de vos jambes. À moins que vous ne préfériez me tirer cette balle dans la tête.

Il y avait une telle lassitude dans cette voix que Mal fronça les sourcils. L'homme avait presque l'air d'espérer cette balle. Sans un mot, il monta jusqu'à la salle à manger à la recherche de Kaylee, un peu remonté contre elle. La jeune fille aurait déjà du redescendre avec ce qu'il lui avait demandé et il ne comprenait pas ce qui la retenait là haut alors qu'il était urgent de nourrir tous ceux qui étaient encore en bas.

Kaylee n'était pas en train de chauffer de l'eau ni de préparer un repas. Assise au pied du comptoir, la tête entre les jambes, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Dès qu'il la vit, Mal oublia sa colère et se précipita vers elle.

-Enfin Kaylee qu'y a-t-il ?

Relevant vers lui ses yeux pleins de larmes, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Zoé est morte n'est-ce pas ?

Un nouveau sentiment de culpabilité étreignit Mal. Il avait tâché de préserver Kaylee en la faisant monter, égoïstement, sans se rendre compte qu'elle allait forcément sauter sur la pire conclusion possible et qu'il l'avait laissé souffrir toute seule pendant de longues minutes.

-Zoé est vivante, jura-t-il tout en l'aidant à se relever, et elle a de bonnes chances de s'en sortir. Va la voir, je m'occupe de tout.

Soulagée, Kaylee essuya ses larmes et redescendit. D'un coup, son pas s'était fait plus guilleret. Mal remplit rapidement un broc d'eau, saisit une bouteille d'alcool, une grosse miche de pain et redescendit. Il serait toujours temps de préparer quelque chose de plus consistant plus tard, une fois la pression retombée et les appétits réveillés. Pour l'instant, Mal voulait juste parer au plus pressé.

Le docteur s'était relevé pendant sa courte absence. Il regardait à travers la porte de l'infirmerie Wash et Kaylee rire doucement en entendant les grognements de Jayne qui se réveillait, outré d'être allongé sur le sol. Son regard était celui d'un homme qui se languissait de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, parce qu'il l'avait perdu. Mal eut d'un coup pitié de lui. Il ne savait pas qui le docteur avait perdu, depuis combien de temps et à cause de quoi, mais cet homme là n'avait plus rien et ne s'accrochait à la vie que par habitude. Il avait été comme cela, Zoé aussi. Après Serenity Valley. Avant Serenity.

Le docteur sentit le regard de Mal posé sur lui et se détourna de la scène qu'il fixait. Son visage se durcit et ne dévoila plus rien. Pourtant, Mal savait désormais qu'il n'était pas indifférent. Il se forçait seulement à l'être pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Combien de fois lui-même avait-il été tenté de prendre son pistolet et d'en finir ?

Il tendit son plateau au docteur.

-Tenez. J'imagine que vous avez bien besoin de ça pour vous remettre d'aplomb.

-Je vous remercie.

Il avait un accent particulier et sa façon de parler trahissait son origine. L'homme était né et avait grandi sur les planètes centrales. Son histoire devait être intéressante.

Le docteur tint un instant son plateau comme s'il ne savait qu'en faire et réfléchissait à partir le plus vite possible, puis finit par le poser sur la table. Il s'assit et se servit un verre d'eau. Mal le rejoignit et arracha deux morceaux de pain à la miche, qu'il partagea entre eux.

-Zoé a eu beaucoup de chance de vous avoir.

-Remerciez le pasteur, répondit le docteur en haussant les épaules. Il a réussi à la garder en vie là où beaucoup n'auraient pas su que faire.

-Je l'avais bien compris. L'homme est utile, quand il ne s'en remet pas qu'à sa foi.

-Cynique ?

-Pas vous ?

Le docteur eut un petit rire dépréciateur mais ne répondit pas. Mal attrapa la bouteille d'alcool et y but directement quelques longues gorgées.

-Vous ne les rejoignez pas ?, demanda le docteur en désignant l'infirmerie.

-C'est ma faute s'ils sont là.

-Est-ce votre avis, ou le leur ?

-Le mien. Zoé me tuera si elle m'entends dire ça. Maudite Alliance.

Ces deux derniers mots avaient échappé à Mal malgré lui. Le docteur lui jeta un regard inquisiteur, mais ne posa aucune question.

-On dirait que c'est une forte femme. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle s'en sortira. Sa longue inconscience est la seule chose qui m'inquiète réellement, mais ses chances sont bonnes. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à vous arranger qu'elle et votre autre ami évitent les ennuis pendant quelques temps.

-Je ne fais pas faire de promesses que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir, doc. La malchance nous colle à la peau depuis quelques temps.

-Simon, répondit l'homme en lui tendant la main.

-Mal. Vous resterez jusqu'à son réveil ?

Simon sourit faiblement.

-Vous l'avez dit vous même, j'ai prêté serment. Et si je commence à le briser, je n'aurais plus rien. Je resterais jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille et je vous préparerai un programme de repas et d'activités pour hâter leur convalescence à tous les deux. Je ne peux pas vous faire d'ordonnance, mais je vous ferais une liste de ce que vous feriez bien de vous procurer pour accélérer sa guérison, médicaments, bandages... et quelques petites choses qui pourraient être utiles à votre infirmerie.

C'était plus que n'espérait Mal, surtout après la façon dont ils avaient dû traiter Simon pour le faire consentir à apporter son aide. Il se posait de plus en plus de questions sur le jeune homme.

-Merci doc, finit-il par remercier avec sincérité. Je sais qu'on est parti du mauvais pied vous et moi, mais ma proposition tiens toujours. Si vous avez besoin de matériel ou d'un transport, contactez-nous. On vous revaudra ça.

-Je n'ai besoin de rien, répondit Simon, presque avec hauteur.

Pour un jeune homme originaire des planètes centrales, il était tombé bien bas. Être redevable à de petits contrebandiers comme les gens du Serenity devait lui être pesant. S'il vivait longtemps sur la Bordure, il devrait bien finir par s'y habituer. On ne lui en laisserait de toute façon pas le choix.

Mal finit son morceau de pain, soupira et se leva.

-N'hésitez pas à utiliser le canapé pour dormir un instant doc. Je vous réveillerais si Zoé et Jayne ont besoin de votre expertise.

Avec soulagement, Simon se laissa tomber sur le canapé et s'endormit immédiatement. Jusque là, Mal n'avait pas remarqué les cernes sous ses yeux. L'homme n'avait pas du dormir beaucoup ces derniers temps. Trop de soucis, de regrets et de temps libre sans doute. Il en allait ainsi pour Mal. Serenity Valley n'en avait pas fini avec lui, ne le laisserait jamais tranquille.

Le léger rire de Kaylee le ramena à l'instant présent. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour trouver le courage d'affronter ses erreurs et pénétra dans l'infirmerie. Le petit sourire fatigué et exaspéré de Zoé l'accueillit.


	2. Le fugitif de Paquin

Voici le chapitre 2, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

-.-.-

 **Chapitre 2 Le fugitif de Paquin**

Serenity voguait dans l'espace, sans destination précise et la plupart de ses résidents dormaient. Seul Mal en était incapable. La journée avait été longue et mouvementée, et il la repassait en boucle dans sa tête. C'était un miracle si personne ne s'était fait tuer dessus, cette fois, mais la prochaine, il y aurait peut-être un blessé, ou un mort. Zoé se relevait à peine de ses blessures et n'était pas en état de se battre. C'était déjà merveilleux qu'elle soit debout. Mal avait de nombreux reproches à faire au docteur d'Aberdeen qui l'avait rafistolé, mais il connaissait son affaire. Seulement, ils ne seraient pas toujours dans les environ d'Aberdeen et la malchance continuait à les poursuivre. La pègre, leurs concurrents, leurs clients, tous commençait à savoir que Zoé était hors jeu pour le moment. Bientôt quelqu'un se dirait qu'il pouvait en profiter pour leur faire un coup en traître. Il ne se leurrait pas, il savait bien qu'il était dix fois moins intimidant sans Zoé pour darder un regard inexpressif et ennuyé vers ses interlocuteurs.

Avec ces idées dans la tête, Mal savait qu'il était inutile d'attendre que le sommeil vienne et fixer le plafond ne résoudrait pas ses problèmes. Il se leva, s'enroula dans sa couverture en constatant le froid dans l'air et, le plus silencieusement possible, grimpa l'échelle, souleva la porte de métal de sa chambre et rejoignit le poste de pilotage. Ici au moins, la vue était belle. Mal se blottit aussi confortablement que possible dans le fauteuil du pilote et s'abîma dans la contemplation du ciel noir. Sa tête finit par se mettre à dodeliner sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter et se réveiller, à moins que ce ne soit la douleur dans sa nuque. Tout ankylosé, il se leva et s'étira, faisant craquer quelques os au passage. Il ne se sentait pas vieux, mais il avait décidément passé l'âge de dormir roulé en boule dans un fauteuil.

Le bruit qui l'avait réveillé continuait. Quelqu'un farfouillait dans la cuisine. Toujours enroulé dans sa couverture, Mal se dirigea vers celle-ci. Au passage, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran qui affichait l'heure. Il s'en fallait de deux bonnes heures avant que l'équipage se réveille. Quelqu'un était encore plus matinal que lui, ou affligé de la même insomnie.

Arrivé au bout de la passerelle, il découvrit Book en train de cuisiner. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas pu mettre de produits frais sur la table, mais ce qui mijotais sur le feu sentait diablement bon et Mal s'approcha, l'eau à la bouche. En entendant ses chaussures racler sur le sol, le prêtre se retourna et lui sourit paisiblement. Impossible de rater les cernes sous ses yeux. Il tendis sa louche à Mal qui s'en empara et goûta la mixture. Elle était chaude et épicée.

-Pas vraiment notre déjeuner habituel.

Il ne mentionna pas l'insomnie et Book pas davantage. À sa remarque, il se contenta de hausser un sourcil et rajouta quelques épices.

-Je dois avouer que même si j'apprécie votre hospitalité, il y a des moments où le petit potager du monastère me manque terriblement. Je payerai cher pour quelques œufs frais.

-Une éternité que je n'en ai pas eu dans mon assiette. Il faudrait pour cela que la déveine nous abandonne.

-Oui... D'après ce que racontait Jayne, il semblerait que vous ayez failli perdre la vie en plus de votre chargement.

-J'aurais du mal à l'accuser d'exagération, reconnut Mal en grimaçant.

-Vous manquez de bras. Peut être pourrais-je venir avec vous la prochaine fois ? La présence d'un homme d'église pourrait calmer les ardeurs.

La proposition lui coûtait visiblement beaucoup, peut-être même qu'elle l'avait empêché de dormir. Mal appréciait le geste mais hocha négativement la tête.

-Respectueusement mon père, je doute que vous nous soyez d'une grande aide si ça dégénère et vous seriez un poids plus qu'autre chose.

-Je sais tirer, reconnut Book à contrecœur.

-Mais j'ai comme l'impression que vous préféreriez éviter ou vous l'auriez mentionné plus tôt. J'apprécie la proposition, mais on se débrouillera. D'ailleurs, Zoé sera bientôt d'aplomb et capable d'assurer nos arrières. Et puis, j'ai peut être cessé de croire depuis longtemps, mais ça veut pas dire que je vais vous inciter à renier vos vœux pour nous.

Book hocha pensivement la tête et ne renouvela pas sa proposition. Le silence qui s'installa était lourd et gênant. Mal s'empara d'une cuillère pour goûter à nouveau la mixture, approuva de la tête l'assaisonnement et repartit. Il passa la porte, mais la voix de Book le fit se retourner.

-Merci capitaine. Et j'espère que vous retrouverez la foi, un jour.

Mal tapa doucement la paroi.

-Ma foi est là mon père, dans un vaisseau capable de nous faire voler. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Le pasteur n'était visiblement pas d'accord, mais au moins ne protesta-t-il pas. Fuyant la conversation, Mal rejoignit à nouveau le poste de pilotage. La conversation avait fini de le réveiller totalement, et il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir pour deux petites heures dans son lit. À ce compte-là, il préférait finir de s'ankyloser en regardant les étoiles.

Il jeta d'abord des coups d'œil réguliers à l'heure, maudissant le temps de ne pas passer plus vite, mais son esprit finit par se mettre à vagabonder. Il réfléchissait à moitié à leur prochaine destination quand un bip répété le ramena à l'instant présent. On tentait de les contacter. Priant pour que ce soit un client, n'importe quoi qui ramène de l'argent, Mal brancha la communication. Une voix grésillante résonna aussitôt dans l'habitacle.

-Capitaine Reynolds ? Je parle bien au Serenity ?

Il ne reconnaissait pas la voix, masculine, et essaya aussitôt de passer en visuel. En vain, celui qui l'appelait devait se trouver sur une planète ou une lune trop éloignée.

-C'est bien Serenity et je suis bien le capitaine Reynolds. Qui parle ?

Un soupir de soulagement et un fort grésillement furent d'abord sa seule réponse. La communication était vraiment de mauvaise qualité et Mal tripatouilla quelques boutons pour l'améliorer jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le son soit correct. Inconscient de ces soucis, l'homme avait continué de parler et Mal fut obligé de l'interrompre.

-Reprenez depuis le début. Qui êtes vous ?

-Nous nous sommes croisés il y a quelques mois, reprit l'autre d'une voix étouffée comme s'il déguisait sa voix. Je vous ai rendu service à vous et vos deux amis. J'espère que son petit accident a été sans conséquences durables ?

Il ne fallut qu'une demi seconde à Mal pour comprendre à qui il s'adressait.

-Vous êtes le doc...

-Pas de nom s'il vous plaît, et pas de lieux, l'interrompit frénétiquement son interlocuteur. On pourrait écouter.

Mal faillit lui rire au nez. L'Alliance n'en avait rien à faire des gens comme eux. Elle ne passait pas son temps à écouter aux portes. Il fallait être un gamin biberonné sur une planète centrale comme ce Simon pour penser qu'elle savait tout et pouvait tout, mais Mal n'allait pas perdre son temps à le lui expliquer. Il avait mieux à faire de son temps mais le docteur le dispensa de répliquer en poursuivant avec véhémence.

-J'ai sauvé la vie de votre amie, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte ? Vous me devez un service pour cela, vous l'avez dit vous même. J'ai besoin d'un transport, le vôtre ou celui de quelqu'un un minimum compétent et discret qui serait dans le secteur.

Il y avait une arrogance parfaitement déplaisante à l'oreille dans cette voix. Ce yú chun de privilégié s'attendait à ce que Mal vienne en trottant et en faisant le beau. Mal faillit lui raccrocher au nez.

-Écoute moi doc, je te dois un service, d'accord, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de me traiter de haut, parce que si j'étais toi je ne me vanterais pas d'avoir sauvé Zoé compte tenu qu'il nous a fallu te forcer à l'aider. Tu peux me demander un service mais c'est moi et moi seul qui décide si et comment je te le rendrais. Dong ma ?

-Je paierai !

L'urgence dans sa voix arrêta net Mal qui s'apprêtait à continuer sa diatribe.

-Je paierai, ajouta le jeune homme dans un souffle, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu. J'ai encore un peu d'argent. Juste... Sortez-moi d'ici et déposez-moi où vous voulez.

-Et où est ce ici ?

-Paquin.

Paquin. Une planète industrieuse, pleine de gens intéressants et peu soucieux de la loi. On y trouvait assez aisément du travail, Mal n'en avait pas et Serenity avait besoin qu'on paye son carburant. Il consulta rapidement ses cartes. Ils voguaient entre Jubilee et Jiangyin. Paquin n'était pas si loin que ça et c'était une destination comme une autre, voire meilleure qu'une autre.

-Je t'écoute.

Une dizaine d'heures plus tard, debout derrière son pilote, Mal regardait s'approcher à grande vitesse la masse continentale principale de Paquin.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi on va aider ce type, répéta Wash pour ce qui semblait la millième fois de la journée.

-Je ne sais pas, peut être parce qu'on lui doit la vie de ta femme, rétorqua Mal.

Il en avait assez de répéter cet argument à Wash, à Kaylee et à Jayne, peut être parce qu'il ne le trouvait pas particulièrement convainquant. Mais au final, même à contrecœur, ce petit docteur des planètes centrales avait sauvé Zoé et avait tenu à rester jusqu'à son réveil pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de séquelles. Il avait fait son devoir et ça valait bien un transport d'une planète à une autre.

D'ailleurs, Mal n'était pas fâché de continuer à avoir sous la main un type qui s'y connaissait en plaies et en bosses en tout genre. Il devait aussi s'avouer curieux à son propos. Le docteur fuyait quelque chose, mais quoi ou qui, c'était la question. Peut être des débiteurs, une mafia quelconque, sa famille ou une ex-femme trop vorace. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas l'Alliance. Jusqu'ici Serenity et son équipage étaient restées à peut prêt sous le radar et il apprécierait que cela continue.

-Et bien quand il sera à bord, continua Wash, il aura intérêt à ne pas trop mettre sa petite figure de gosse de riche sous mes yeux ou j'aurais du mal à me retenir de lui envoyer mon poing droit dedans. Ce type n'a pas sauvé Zoé, il a juste sauvé sa propre peau.

-Pour ce qu'il avait l'air d'y tenir...

-Je m'en fous Mal. Il l'aurait laissé crever.

-Je sais, tu l'as assez dit, et tu pourras lui dire en face dans quelques heures. Maintenant, concentre toi sur l'atterrissage.

Wash jeta un coup d'œil furieux à son capitaine.

-Qui est le pilote ici ? Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire que de regarder par dessus mon épaule ?

Mal n'avait en effet pas grand chose de mieux à faire, mais il préféra laisser seul son pilote et chercher une compagnie moins irascible. Cela excluait Kaylee, furieuse que le docteur ait failli laisser mourir sa chère Zoé et Jayne qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aider quelqu'un si il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'argent en jeu. Zoé et Inara étaient plus mesurées, seulement méfiantes vis à vis de l'homme et des ennuis qu'il pouvait apporter avec lui et Book lui était même assez favorable. Il avait été impressionné par sa dextérité et son sang-froid pendant l'opération. Comme si cela révélait grand chose du caractère d'un homme.

Tous trois et Kaylee étaient assis autour de la table, discutant doucement et Mal les rejoignit, tirant une chaise pour s'affaler en face d'Inara.

-On dirait que nous avons commencé à ralentir, nota Zoé tout en bougeant en grimaçant sa jambe endolorie. À quelle heure retrouvez-vous ce docteur ?

-Encore quatre ou cinq heures.

Inara leva un sourcil d'un air interrogatif.

-N'est-il pas pressé de quitter la planète ? Je m'attendais à ce qu'il nous attende dès notre atterrissage, d'après sa description.

-Et bien, on dirait qu'il est encore plus paranoïaque que pressé. Il a exigé un délai et fixé un rendez-vous au cordeau. Je suis à peut près sûr qu'il compte observer notre arrivée avant de nous faire confiance, mais nous arriverons plus tôt pour s'assurer de la justesse de sa paranoïa.

-Nous ? Toi et Jayne je suppose ?

-Moi et le pasteur, s'il le veut bien.

-Moi ?

-Vous m'avez proposé votre aide et j'ai réfléchi. Rassurer un docteur paranoïaque et dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou me semble dans vos cordes.

Book réfléchit quelques instants avant de hocher silencieusement de la tête. Mal était à peu près sûr qu'il était secrètement ravi et flatté de pouvoir participer cette fois. Le pasteur rêvait d'une petite aventure et cela l'amusait. D'ailleurs, il était certain que l'homme serait utile en cas de coup dur. Mal n'osait même pas imaginer la taille de la liste de ce qu'il ne savait pas sur le pasteur, mais ''capable de faire sa part dans un combat de rue'' devait être inscrit assez haut sur celle-ci.

Bien sûr, Kaylee sourit largement au pasteur, ravie pour lui de le voir courir à l'aventure. Zoé, par contre, fronça les sourcils.

-Si tu comptes arriver en avance, ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver un emploi.

-C'est vrai, mais il me semble important de protéger nos arrières et de savoir qui pourrait pourchasser le doc et nous avec. Ce qui veut dire que nous devons trouver un emploi vite. Zoé, j'ai besoin que tu t'en charges avec Jayne. Ne cherchez que quelque chose de légal et qui ne rapporte pas de coup de fusil dans le dos.

Zoé ne fit pas remarquer qu'elle boitait encore dangereusement, que Jayne n'était pas vraiment la personne à entraîner dans la recherche d'un boulot fréquentable et que Wash allait tenter de le tuer dès qu'il serait informé. Ils savaient tous deux que leurs options étaient limitées. Personne d'autre ne protesta.

-Et si vous ne trouvez rien ?, s'inquiéta quand même Kaylee.

-On décolle quand même et on va chercher ailleurs. Le docteur n'en payera que plus cher son voyage.

-Voilà qui n'est guère convenable, lui reprocha doucement Book. Où comptez-vous déposer ce jeune homme ?

-Tout dépend, répondit Mal en se relevant.

-De quoi ? De s'il se rend utile et paye suffisamment ?

-Ça aussi. Et d'à quel point il m'agace.

Sans attendre de réponse, il descendit dans la soute, vérifia rapidement ses armes avant l'atterrissage, puis répéta ses consignes à Jayne. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était content de se voir relégué à servir de nounou à Zoé pendant que Book lui partait s'encanailler dans les bas fonds de Paquin, comme il le fit savoir bruyamment à qui voulait l'entendre. Mal l'ignora. Au cas où les choses tournaient mal, il préférait avoir le pasteur auprès de lui comme caution morale. Il espérait seulement qu'il faisait le bon choix. Heureusement, très vite leur arrivée coupa Jayne dans ses récriminations et Mal le regarda partir avec Zoé. La voyant incapable de cacher qu'elle boitait, il sentit son ventre se serrer. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que tout se passe bien.

Lui et le pasteur se mirent en route aussitôt après. L'endroit où le docteur leur avait donné rendez-vous était dans un quartier d'usines situé à une petite demi-heure de marche à pied. Les transports en commun étaient hors de prix sur Paquin et une demi-heure passée à discuter avec le doc l'avait rendu paranoïaque. Mal préférait s'y rendre à pied et repérer l'ambiance de la ville. Si des gens de l'Alliance furetaient à la recherche du docteur, il voulait s'en assurer de ses propres yeux et voir combien ils étaient avant de décider de la façon d'évacuer leur client. Heureusement, Paquin était couverte de villes-usines enfumées, et celle-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il n'était pas difficile de se cacher derrière les tuyaux et conduits qui envahissaient la plupart des rues et des toits. La fumée constituait aussi une aide appréciable, même si elle rendait également difficile le repérage d'éventuels agresseurs.

Il était occupé à repérer d'éventuelles voies de repli dans des ruelles obscures quand le pasteur l'interrompit avec ses réflexions.

-Charmante petite ville, remarquait-il alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin.

-On a utilisé beaucoup de mots pour décrire Paquin, mais jamais celui-là je crois, même dans des prospectus d'incitation à la colonisation. Jamais venu ?

-Une fois, il y a plus de trente ans. Ce n'était déjà pas un lieu ravissant, mais la situation s'est plus que détériorée.

-Blâmez l'Alliance pasteur. Elle a fait payer la guerre à Paquin, comme à toutes les planètes et lunes du secteur qui n'ont pas criée assez fort à sa victoire. Les gens d'ici ont dû fournir l'armée en triplant leur temps de travail pendant la guerre et l'ont encore doublé ensuite et l'Alliance ne se soucis pas beaucoup de choses comme la sécurité et le salaire minium. Ce que vous voyez ? C'est le résultat.

Book hocha la tête d'un air sombre et ne dit plus rien, se contentant d'observer les ombres sur les murs. Il y avait des gens qui profitaient de l'obscurité et de la fumée pour observer la foule. Pas eux spécifiquement, mais il était évident que certains d'entre eux cherchaient quelqu'un en particulier. Les autres devaient juste être à la recherche d'informations à marchander au prix fort. Il fallait s'en méfier tout autant.

D'un commun accord, les deux hommes se séparèrent pour être moins facilement repérables. Ils avaient de toute façon encore deux bonnes heures à patienter et le docteur n'était nulle part en vue. Mal se mit à fureter d'une rue à l'autre, faisant semblant de chercher du travail et d'être prêt à tout accepter. Il y avait même quelques propositions qui l'auraient intéressé dans d'autres circonstances. Il appris même au passage qu'il y avait beaucoup de mouvement dans le quartier et de nouveaux observateurs, clairement à la recherche de quelqu'un. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que ce quartier n'était pas le seul sous surveillance. Tout de même, il ne se sentirait tranquille que quand il aurait trouvé le docteur et quitté l'atmosphère.

Quand il retrouva le pasteur, celui-ci avait l'air plus sombre que jamais.

-Entendu des choses intéressantes auprès des rebuts de Paquin, pasteur ?, demanda Mal sans cesser d'observer les environs.

-Quelques unes, et d'autres encore auprès de soldats en civils.

-Je veux bien qu'on parle plus facilement à un prêtre, mais tout de même... Ils vous ont lâché des détails ?

Book haussa les épaules.

-J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la crème de la crème qui a été envoyée ici. Ils doivent s'attendre à trouver leur cible dans un autre quartier. L'un d'eux m'a décrit le docteur, parce qu'il espérait que ces miséreux me parlent plus facilement qu'à eux.

-Plutôt futé en fait.

-Il faut dire que le tableau qu'il m'en a donné incite à collaborer avec les autorités. Notre docteur est un voleur et un meurtrier de femmes et d'enfants.

Mal pouvait se tromper. Il ne prétendait pas être doué pour juger du caractère des gens et les plus beaux salauds avaient parfois une gueule d'innocent. Il ne doutait pas que le docteur avait commis un sérieux crime, aux yeux de l'Alliance tout du moins. Voleur, le docteur l'était peut être. Le reste ? Moins sûr.

-Vous y croyez ?

-Il me semble que c'est un peu gros. Ce soldat m'a expliqué comment ce docteur a tué une fille de militaire sur Ariel. Le récit parfait pour convaincre les soldats et les prêtres qu'un homme est un monstre.

-C'est ce qu'il me semble. On le surveillera quand même à bord, par prudence.

-Sage décision. Il sera peut être intéressant de chercher d'autres informations sur ce Simon Tam sur le cortex.

-J'aimerais surtout qu'il se pointe rapidement. Le plus tôt on sera hors de l'atmosphère, mieux je me porterais.

C'est à ce moment là que Mal l'aperçu du coin de l'œil. L'homme, qui sortait d'une maison à l'autre bout de la ruelle, était svelte et portait un chapeau et un manteau visiblement trop lui. Ses traits étaient assez bien dissimulés, grâce à la fumée et l'obscurité, mais il avait une façon de marcher tête baissée et prêt du mur qui le dénoncerait à tous les espions du coin dès que ceux-ci le remarqueraient. Mal jura, tapa sur l'épaule de Book et lui indiqua le jeune homme.

-Dieu doit être avec lui s'il ne s'est pas encore fait prendre, constata calmement celui-ci.

-Disons plutôt qu'il a eu de la veine et que si celle-ci pouvait durer encore quelques heures, j'apprécierais.

Ils avancèrent vers lui, le plus tranquillement possible. Mal avait l'impression que des dizaines de regards le suivaient. L'homme se figea en les voyant approcher et se dissimula dans un renfoncement du mur. Il ne réalisait même pas que son comportement le rendait de plus en plus suspect. Ni Mal ni Book ne ralentirent en passant à côté de lui mais continuèrent à marcher.

-Attends trente secondes puis suivez-nous, murmura rapidement Mal quand ils furent à sa hauteur. Il y a une bouche d'aération qui dégage assez de vapeur pour asphyxier le quartier à cent mètres environ.

Très vite, ils entendirent un bruit de pas derrière eux. Quand ils arrivèrent à la bouche d'aération qu'avait repéré Mal un peu plus tôt, le plus difficile fut de ne pas se mettre à tousser frénétiquement. On n'y voyait pas à dix mètres mais le docteur finit par apparaître.

-Ce n'était pas ce que nous avons convenu, protesta-t-il.

-Les plans ont changé. Il y a plus de monde que prévu et de toute façon il y a toujours des imprévus dans ce genre de plans. Enlève ta veste et ton chapeau.

Le docteur se retint de protester, mais tout juste. Il obéit et tendis les deux objets à Mal qui les fourra sans ménagement dans la bouche d'aération. Book ouvrit le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière et en sortit une veste identique à celle qu'il portait. Elle était trop large, mais ce nouveau style était toujours plus discret que le précédent. Le pasteur sortit ensuite une perruque blonde du sac, que le docteur regarda d'un air incrédule.

-Un cadeau de Zoé à son mari qui se demandait s'il devait se laisser pousser les cheveux, expliqua rapidement Mal.

-J'imagine que cette... chose l'a convaincu de ne jamais le faire.

-Zoé l'a surnommé l'abomination. Jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait servir un jour, mais les gens vont penser tellement fort que tu as besoin d'une bonne coupe qu'ils ne regarderont pas le reste de ton visage. J'espère.

La grimace dubitative ne quitta pas le visage du docteur, mais il finit par la mettre. C'était efficace. Mal avait déjà envie de chercher une paire de ciseaux.

-En marche maintenant. Nous nous sommes déjà trop attardés. Imite la façon de se tenir du pasteur et tout devrait aller bien.

Après un instant d'hésitation, le docteur obtempéra. Il n'avait pas vraiment de talents d'acteur, mais le regard des gens glissait sur eux sans s'y attarder. Personne ne s'intéressait à deux pasteurs et à leur guide, c'était un jeune homme bien mis ou un homme au comportement suspect qui étaient recherché. Si on interrogeait ces gens plus tard, ils parleraient d'un vieux prêtre et d'un jeune qui avait besoin d'une bonne coupe de cheveux. Si quelqu'un réalisait que l'un d'eux avait été vu quittant le quartier, mais pas y entrant, Serenity aurait quitté l'atmosphère depuis longtemps. S'ils avaient écouté le docteur, ils auraient quitté le quartier de la manière la plus suspecte qui soit et se seraient fait mettre à terre depuis longtemps, ou pire. Certains de ces types qui scannaient la foule avaient visiblement des armes cachées sous leurs manteaux.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'astroport. Maintenant qu'il était sur ses gardes, Mal remarquait qu'ici aussi il y avait des hommes de l'Alliance, en civil mais visiblement prêts à tirer sur le moindre suspect. Ceux-là étaient de vrais professionnels, pas comme ceux qui traînaient près des usines. Mal se rapprocha légèrement du docteur.

-Tu as repéré ces types ?

-Difficile de les rater, non ?

En fait, Mal s'était attendu à ce qu'un blanc bec comme lui ne remarque rien du tout. Il était plus dégourdi qu'il ne pensait, ou sa paranoïa compensait. En même temps, la tripotée d'hommes de main ici présente lui donnait raison. Ce n'était pas de la paranoïa, c'était une chasse à l'homme. Et Mal était très, très curieux d'en connaître la raison.

-Ils cherchent un docteur aux abois, pas un pasteur fatigué, mais satisfait d'avoir transmis la bonne parole aux miséreux et pressé d'aller ennuyer les habitants d'une autre planète. Joue ton rôle, traînez la jambe, n'accélére surtout pas à proximité et surtout, surtout, ne regarde pas dans leur direction, même en coin.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Cela fait des semaines qu'ils suivent ma trace. N'importe qui serait nerveux.

-Quand tu seras à bord ? Tu auras tout le temps d'être nerveux. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de l'être les cinq prochaines minutes. On marche doucement et on suit cette mule là bas. On l'aura vite rattrapée même sans se presser, on se glisse sur sa droite et on reste dans son ombre. Serenity est tout prêt et on leur passera sous le nez sans qu'il réalise quoi que ce soit.

-J'espère que vous avez raison. Je détesterais mourir avec cette horreur sur la tête.

Le gamin avait le sens de l'humour au moins. Mal ne retint pas son ricanement et se tourna vers Book pour lui désigner de la tête la mule. Le pasteur hocha la tête et ils s'en approchèrent d'un air aussi débonnaire que possible. Une fois qu'elle les camoufla en partie, Mal sentit ses épaules se décrisper. Ils n'étaient pas à l'abri, loin de là, mais il se sentait rassuré malgré tout.

Il leur fallut ralentir le pas pour rester à la hauteur de la mule surchargée, ce qui ne faisait rien pour atténuer la nervosité ambiante. Heureusement, le conducteur de la mule ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de leur manège, trop occupé à hurler sur les passants qui empêchaient sa bruyante machine d'avancer. Quand Serenity fut en vue, il devint difficile pour Mal de se retenir de courir jusqu'à elle. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un le visait dans le dos, pile entre les omoplates.

La rampe était baissée, heureusement et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Kaylee, assise sur les marches de l'escalier releva les yeux en les entendant s'avancer.

-Zoé et Jayne sont revenus ? Et Inara ?, demanda-t-il aussitôt.

-Inara n'a pas quitté Serenity, elle s'est dit qu'on partirait peut être très vite. Zoé et Jayne sont revenus il y a une demi-heure.

-Ils ont trouvé du travail ? Une cargaison ?

-Oui, un transport de poutres de métal vers Athens. On doit nous livrer la marchandise d'ici deux heures, je l'attend.

Il aurait préféré partir sur le champ, mais n'allait pas se plaindre d'avoir du travail, et encore moins du travail légal. Ils seraient moins suspects ainsi. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que Serenity ait l'air suspecte.

-Alors attend le chargement. Le pasteur et Jayne vont te tenir compagnie et s'assurer que personne ne se mette à fureter à bord. Doc, avec moi.

À grandes enjambées, ils quittèrent le hangar et passèrent devant l'infirmerie, puis les chambres. Tout au bout du couloir, il y avait un placard dans un renfoncement. Mal l'ouvrit, en sortit sans ménagement les couvertures qu'on y stockait inhabituellement et enleva la plaque de fond, dévoilant un espace sombre derrière.

-C'est étroit et inconfortable, mais aucun fédéral n'a jamais trouvé cette cache-là. On y respire, mais je te recommande d'enlever votre chemise parce que tu vas de toute manière suer à mort. On charge la cargaison, on avertit les autorités qu'on décolle avec notre marchandise parfaitement légale et dès qu'on est dans l'atmosphère on te sort de là.

Le docteur contempla l'intérieur de la cachette avec répugnance, comme un vrai privilégié des planètes centrales. Il n'avait pas l'habitude du cambouis et de la poussière.

-Je n'ai guère le choix, n'est-ce pas ?, reconnut-il finalement.

Il n'attendit même pas que Mal lui réponde pour enlever sa chemise et sa veste et les nouer autour de sa taille. Dès qu'il fut dans la cachette, Mal replaça le faut fonds du placard, les couvertures et referma le tout.

Il n'avait qu'à rejoindre Zoé, apprendre les détails de leur cargaison et tout préparer pour le décollage. Tout allait bien se passer.

Il ne l'aurait pour rien au monde dit à voix haute, mais Mal était le premier surpris de voir que tout s'était passé exactement comme prévu. Aucun retard dans la livraison, aucune visite de la part des fédéraux et aucune résistance de la part du contrôle lorsqu'ils avaient prévenu du décollage. Tout de même, il préféra attendre qu'ils aient quitté l'atmosphère pour redescendre libérer le docteur de sa prison.

Le jeune homme sortit précipitamment de la cachette. Il était en sueur et couvert de poussière et de cambouis. S'y on y ajoutait ses cernes monumentales, il faisait pitié. Mal lui lança une serviette.

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Tu pourras te débarbouiller avant le repas.

-Merveilleux. Nous sommes loin de Paquin ? Un risque qu'on nous poursuive ?

-Non, répondit Mal en le guidant vers sa chambre. Personne ne vous as vu embarquer et trop de vaisseaux ont quitté l'atmosphère dans l'après midi pour qu'ils en soupçonnent un plutôt qu'un autre.

-Ils surveillaient peut être les communications. L'Alliance en a les moyens.

-Tu étais sur Paquin depuis combien de temps ?

-Deux jours. Aberdeen, Salisbury, Harvest, Tongyi et Paquin. Trois semaines qu'ils sont à mes trousses.

-Pas étonnant. Pour échapper à l'Alliance, il faut se planquer dans des grandes villes et sur des planètes où il y a trop de circulation pour pister tout le monde. Paquin était pas trop mal vu, mais c'était ta première occasion de les faire lâcher prise.

-Vous avez sans doute raison.

Épuisé visiblement, le docteur se redressa après s'être débarbouillé au minuscule lavabo et s'effondra presque aussitôt sur le lit.

-Et maintenant ? Vous rejoignez Athens si j'ai bien compris ?

-Oui, le plus rapidement possible. On a ce qu'il faut de carburant et on nous paye bien pour une livraison rapide. Quand ce sera fait, on te déposera sur une petite planète sympathique. Ou pas, dépendamment de l'argent que tu as pour nous payer.

À ces mots, le docteur porta par réflexe sa main vers une poche de son pantalon. Mal s'attendait à ce qu'il commence à essayer de l'amadouer. Il avait compris dès leur conversation via le cortex que le docteur n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent en poche, trop peu probablement pour que son transport constitue un boulot rentable. Mais le jeune homme n'en fit rien. Il stoppa son réflexe et haussa les épaules.

-Une planète ou une autre... Vous pourriez me lâcher dans le vide de l'espace que je ne me plaindrais pas trop.

Ses yeux étaient hantés à nouveau. Il les ferma et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller. Il avait peut être juste voulu échapper à la conversation, mais il s'endormit à la seconde même où il découvrit que l'oreiller n'était pas trop inconfortable. Mal sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Ils pourraient toujours parler paiement plus tard. Après tout, être allé sur Paquin leur avait dégotté le travail légal le mieux payé de ces six derniers mois et le mieux payé tout court des trois derniers. Ils allaient pouvoir se réapprovisionner en essence, en eau et en nourriture. À ce prix-là, Mal était prêt à ne pas trop dépouiller leur passager. La vie de Zoé était de toute façon un paiement suffisant.

Les autres l'attendaient dans la salle à manger. Sans surprise, Wash faisait encore les gros yeux et Kaylee l'imitait.

-Comment se porte notre passager ?, demanda Zoé.

-Probablement claustrophobe jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais en assez bon état sinon. Je ne pense pas qu'on le voit avant l'heure du repas. Avant demain matin même.

-Le pauvre garçon doit être épuisé, approuva Book. Il s'est montré très brave.

-Et bien, j'étais épuisé juste en le regardant droit dans les cernes. Quand à être brave... Je crois qu'il a un fort instinct de survie mais pas grand chose d'autre dans la tête.

-Oh, je pense qu'il pourrait nous surprendre tous.

-La seule chose qui me surprendrait serait qu'il soit un passager rentable. Enfin, tant qu'il peut payer et rendre service, on peut le bichonner jusqu'à ce qu'on le dépose quelque part.

-Et s'il pose problème ?, grinça Wash.

-Whitefall est juste à côté d'Athens. Je suis sûr que Patience saurait l'accueillir avec tact et douceur.

Jayne éclata de rire.

-Cette mauviette se ferait tuer en quelques heures. Je vote pour.

Le pasteur ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Mal l'arrêta net d'un geste de la main.

-Nous avons tout le temps de réfléchir à l'endroit où le déposer. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de préférence particulière et si quelqu'un a une suggestion, je l'écouterais. La priorité reste d'atteindre Athens, d'y déposer la marchandise et de se réapprovisionner. On a huit jours de voyage, au bas mot. Ça laisse tout le temps aux volontaires de faire entendre leurs récriminations, mais pas avant que chacun ait vérifié que la cargaison est bien arrimée et que Serenity est en parfait état de marche. Au travail.

L'équipage obéit et se leva, sans trop de protestations. Mal comptait bien les suivre et tout vérifier à son tour, mais il avait à peine dormi quelques heures ces deux derniers jours. Il se contenterait de s'allonger quelques minutes sur le divan puis se mettrait au travail. Il avait beaucoup à faire et cette histoire de docteur poursuivi par l'Alliance l'interpellait. Il ne fallait pas que ce petit service rendu à Simon Tam les mette dans le viseur de l'Alliance, mais il devait s'avouer intrigué. Qu'avait fait ce petit docteur maniéré pour leur déplaire autant ? Ce n'était pas une banale histoire de dettes ou de mari jaloux comme il l'avait imaginé auparavant. C'était plus sérieux, et il devrait questionner le garçon. Après qu'il ait dormi cinq minutes et vérifié que tout se passait bien pour la cargaison.

Un murmure de conversation au loin faillit lui faire ouvrir les yeux, mais il voulait encore somnoler un peu. Il n'allait pas vraiment s'endormir.

Un bruit plus fort finit par le faire sursauter. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata immédiatement que la pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité et qu'il se sentait reposé. Les autres avaient du le laisser dormir pendant qu'ils mangeaient et il n'avait même pas ouvert l'œil. Jayne avait pourtant du faire un boucan de tous les diables. Il devait vraiment avoir eu besoin de ces quelques heures de sommeil. Il se sentait, si ce n'est frais et dispo, au moins capable de fonctionner correctement. Il se redressa silencieusement et parcourut la pièce du regard, à la recherche du bruit qui l'avait éveillé. Dans la pénombre, il distingua le docteur, presque plié en deux et ne se retint pas de ricaner. N'étant pas habitué à circuler dans le vaisseau, il s'était cogné à la table. Maintenant, il se déplaçait en tâtonnant vers la cuisine et commençait à ouvrir les compartiments de celle-ci.

-Si tu cherches de l'alcool, tu cherches au mauvais endroit.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna.

-Non. Je cherche de l'eau. Un verre.

Mal se leva et alla droit à l'interrupteur. Tous deux fermèrent un instant les yeux en réaction à la lumière soudain éblouissante puis Mal lui désigna un compartiment et regarda le docteur se servir et boire à grande gorgées. Lui-même avait faim et il s'avança pour farfouiller dans les tiroirs. Il était trop tard pour cuisiner, mais il y avait des barres de protéines en réserve sous la cuisinière. Il en prit une et la cassa en deux.

-Affamé aussi, j'imagine ?, demanda-t-il au docteur en lui tendant un des deux bouts.

Le jeune homme regarda la barre en silence et fronça les sourcils comme s'il avait besoin d'y réfléchir. Il finit par hocher la tête, la prit, mais se contenta de la faire tourner entre ses doigts sans même la regarder.

-J'imagine que ça n'a pas été facile de se nourrir et de dormir tout en essayant d'échapper à l'Alliance. À quand remonte ton dernier repas ?

Le docteur haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Il n'avait même pas l'air de s'en souvenir. Tāmāde. Quel genre de personne se démenait pour échapper aux griffes de l'Alliance mais ne réalisait même pas qu'il avait besoin de manger ? Mal ne le savait que trop bien. Les premiers temps, juste après la défaite, juste après Serenity, il ne mangeait que si Zoé le lui rappelait et menaçait de lui ouvrir la bouche de force pour qu'il avale. Ce garçon avait tout perdu, et un peu plus encore. Mal compatissait. Il l'aurait pourtant fait davantage si le docteur ne s'était pas montré si insouciant de la vie de Zoé quand Mal était allé le chercher. Il n'allait pas s'apitoyer sur ce gosse de riches, quelle que soit son histoire. Il se leva, récupéra sa veste que quelqu'un, probablement Kaylee, avait posé sur lui en guise de couverture et ne se retourna vers le docteur qu'au moment de quitter la pièce.

-L'interrupteur est ici, penses bien à l'actionner en sortant. Demain, demande à Kaylee de t'expliquer comment tout fonctionne. C'est la petite mécanicienne, elle ne t'aimes pas beaucoup après ton dernier passage ici, mais elle t'expliqueras. Sinon, adresse toi au pasteur.

Le docteur hocha la tête. En chemise, l'air débrayé et tenant son verre et sa barre de protéines, il avait l'air totalement perdu. Il l'était probablement. Mal le salua une dernière fois de la tête et se dirigea vers son lit. Une fois reposé, il serait probablement débarrassé de cette stupide compassion. Il avait un travail à finir, un vaisseau à maintenir en l'air, et pas de temps à perdre en compassion pour ce gamin.

Le matin venu, Mal prit son temps pour se raser et faire un brin de toilette. Il se sentait vraiment reposé pour la première fois depuis longtemps et il était heureux de constater qu'aucune crise n'avait surgit pendant son sommeil. La salle à manger était vide quand il alla y chercher de quoi bien commencer la journée. Il était de toute évidence le dernier levé. Il entendait Jayne souffler bruyamment dans le hangar. Il devait s'entraîner, probablement avec l'aide du pasteur. Une fois son estomac calé, Mal rejoignit la passerelle. Wash y était installé à son poste et prenait plus de soin à embrasser Zoé qu'à vérifier ses instruments. Zoé leva le regard en l'entendant venir, faisant se retourner Wash.

-La princesse endormie s'est éveillée ! Elle a bien rêvé ?

-Comme un bébé. Mon navire va bien ?

-Rien à signaler capitaine, répondit Zoé, et on s'est dit que vous pouviez dormir un peu plus longtemps. Avec ma jambe et mes migraines qui me mettent hors jeu, vous n'en avez pas souvent eu le temps ces dernières semaines.

-Avec un docteur à bord pour les prochains jours, tu pourrais travailler là dessus. À moins que tu ne sois déjà aller le voir ?

-J'essayais de convaincre mon mari de ne pas le mordre si j'y allais.

-Convaincre ou corrompre ?

Zoé se contenta de rire et se leva, tirant Wash par la main vers la sortie. Mal en profita pour lui voler le fauteuil et vérifier que tout se passait bien. Il faisait confiance à Wash, mais préférait s'en assurer. Il sortit ensuite ses cartes célestes et se mit à réfléchir à un endroit qui conviendrait pour poser le docteur. Pas Boros, c'était sûr, ni ses lunes. La présence fédérale était trop importante. Ils devraient sans doute y passer pour trouver du travail par contre, à moins que quelque chose se présente sur Athens, mais une planète voisine ferait peut être affaire. Le docteur avait besoin de disparaître et cela voulait dire qu'il lui fallait s'installer sur une planète où les feds étaient peu nombreux, voire totalement absent, mais cela voulait dire une planète le moins civilisée possible et il risquait de s'y faire manger tout cru. Il n'avait pas la carrure d'un homme qu'on respecte, mais courbait l'échine comme un homme qu'on écrase. Mal était sûr qu'il y avait du répondant quelque part au fond du jeune homme, mais il n'aurait pas eu le temps de le prouver qu'on l'aurait déjà abattu et dépouillé. Quoi qu'il en ait dit la veille, Whitefall était hors de question. Il en allait de même pour Newhope, Sweethome et plus de la moitié des planètes et lunes du secteur.

-On dirait que vous êtes face à un problème épineux capitaine.

Mal se retourna pour saluer de la tête Book avant de se tourner à nouveau vers ses cartes.

-Où est-ce que vous planqueriez un homme recherché par l'Alliance et visible comme un pain dans la figure sur n'importe quelle planète externe ?

-Je demanderais à des amis s'ils peuvent l'héberger. Des gens de confiance et ayant autant besoin de lui que lui d'eux. Rien que dans ce secteur, il y a des centaines d'endroits qui auraient besoin d'un docteur. Combien en ont assez besoin pour être prêt à cacher un criminel quel qu'en soit le prix ?

-C'est une idée qui n'est pas bête. Dit comme ça, j'ai deux ou trois endroits en vue. Comment s'acclimate le docteur à bord d'ailleurs ?

-Difficilement je dois dire. Il sursaute au moindre bruit, s'attendant à ce qu'on vienne l'arrêter et Jayne n'aide pas en prenant un malin plaisir en lui demandant quelle est le montant de la prime sur sa tête.

-Kaylee ?

-Notre jeune amie lui a lancé des regards noirs pendant tout le déjeuner et est partie sans un mot quand il lui a demandé si elle pouvait l'aider à se repérer.

-Elle aime beaucoup Zoé, l'excusa Mal, mais elle va vite changer d'attitude. Elle est trop gentille pour rester rancunière et le docteur est trop joli garçon pour qu'un sourire ne la fasse pas chavirer. Et même si l'équipage ne se déride pas, d'ici une dizaine de jours il aura quitté Serenity. Il s'en remettra.

-J'espère. Ce garçon a grand besoin d'une oreille amicale.

Il avait besoin de bien plus que d'une oreille amicale, songea Mal sans le dire. Il avait besoin de réussir à se sortir de la mer d'ennuis et de mépris de lui même dans laquelle il était en train de se noyer. Mais on ne pouvait pas aider les gens à se sortir de ce genre d'état d'esprit. Le docteur devait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir lui même, où il y replongerait définitivement. Mal le savait trop bien. Il avait failli sombrer après la guerre et c'était grâce à Serenity qu'il avait pu se remettre à vivre. Il pouvait garder son vaisseau en vol et se garder en vie par la même occasion, mais il ne pouvait pas sauver un homme qui ne réalisait même pas vraiment qu'il était encore vivant.

Maudite Alliance.


	3. L'instituteur de Regina

**Chapitre 3 L'instituteur de Regina**

Simon regarda le firefy s'envoler avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Il avait passé trois semaines à bord, et c'était relativement peu de temps étant donné qu'ils avaient sauté de planète en planète d'un côté à l'autre de la galaxie. Trois courtes semaines peut-être, mais elles avaient été les plus longues de sa vie, après celles ayant suivi le moment où il avait perdu River. Il avait su avant même de pénétrer dans le hangar de Serenity qu'il n'avait pas un allié à bord, à part peut être le pasteur, mais un homme d'église pouvait se sentir moralement obligé de le dénoncer, aussi avait-il préféré l'éviter.

À bord, Simon avait compté chaque jour et grimacé à chaque délai supplémentaire. Il avait partagé l'essentiel de son temps entre l'infirmerie et sa cabine et s'était rendu à aussi peu de repas que possible. Sa mère aurait été horrifiée de le voir se comporter ainsi, mais ils étaient aussi loin que possible des planètes civilisées et ce n'était pas comme si ces gens avaient envie de socialiser avec lui. À vrai dire ils étaient probablement aussi satisfaits de s'éloigner que lui de les voir partir. Plus peut être.

-Des gens particuliers.

Simon se retourna vers l'homme qui parlait et que le capitaine lui avait rapidement présenté avant de décoller, un certain Bourne. Après l'atterrissage, les deux hommes avaient échangé une poignée de main presque réticente, deux ou trois phrases rapides, le capitaine avait désigné Simon d'un geste de la tête et l'autre avait signifié d'un geste son approbation. Reynolds avait alors fait demi tour et dit à Simon qu'il avait dix minutes pour réunir ses affaires avant que Serenity décolle. Deux minutes avaient suffit. Après tout, Simon était monté à bord avec à peine plus que les vêtements qu'il portait sur son dos.

Seul le pasteur lui avait souhaité bonne chance quand il était revenu dans le hangar. Accoudées à la rambarde de la passerelle au-dessus d'eux, Inara et Kaylee lui avaient accordé un sourire, par politesse. Jayne avait grommelé qu'il aurait préféré qu'on le laisse sur Whitefall. Simon ne connaissait pas la planète mais vu comme le mercenaire avait ajouté que cela aurait été plus amusant, avec un sourire de prédateur, il doutait d'avoir envie d'y poser les pieds un jour.

-Des gens particuliers oui, répondit-il sans se mouiller. Comment les avez-vous connu ?

-Ils nous ont volé.

Simon ne prétendit même pas être étonné de découvrir que le Serenity abritait des voleurs. Il doutait que ces gens fassent quoi que ce soit de légal si on leur en laissait le choix. Il ne comprenait pas ce que faisait une compagne avec eux, mais ne s'en souciait pas assez pour lui poser la question. La seule chose qui l'étonnait, c'était que l'homme dise ça en haussant les épaules, comme si ça avait peu d'importance. Malgré lui, sa curiosité le titilla.

-Volé ?

-Une cargaison entière de médicaments. J'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça leur aurait rapporté au marché noir, mais quand Reynolds a réalisé ce qu'il détenait, il est venu rendre la marchandise lui-même. Je peux pas dire que l'homme m'ait beaucoup impressionné au début, mais je reconnais qu'il faut un satané courage pour faire ce qu'il a fait. S'ils avaient déjà un client, ils y ont peut être même récolté un paquet d'ennuis. Je peux respecter un homme comme ça, et lui rendre service en retour.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que Bourne cherchait à en savoir plus sur lui. Simon ne savait trop quoi répondre. Il aurait aimé savoir ce que Reynolds avait dit sur lui avant de répondre. Ce gui erzi de capitaine aurait au moins pu le renseigner avant de décoller.

Bourne claqua de la langue avec désapprobation.

-Il va falloir que vous travaillez sur une couverture. Les gens posent des questions. Enfin... ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez le premier à aboutir à Paradisio parce qu'il fuit quelque chose. Les gens ne poseront pas trop de questions, une fois qu'ils auront compris que vous venez pour disparaître, mais envoyez-les sur une mauvaise piste, au cas où les rumeurs parviennent aux troupes stationnées à Hancock.

Ces simples mots firent frisonner Simon. Il retirait ce qu'il avait pensé. Reynolds n'était pas un fils de chienne mais un _chǔn zhū_ _dé xìng_ _. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis avant de l'éjecter sur une planète où l'Alliance était présente._

 _-Ils viennent souvent par ici ?_

 _-Eux ? Presque jamais, ricana Bourne. Nous ne sommes que de pauvres mineurs sur une planète arriérée. On les voit peut être deux fois par an, quand ils viennent nous rappeler que tout ce qu'on produit est à destination de l'Alliance et qu'on ferait bien d'augmenter la production si on veut que nos médicaments continuent à arriver. Et une fois de temps en temps on voit un soldat isolé qui vient voir si nos putains ont l'air plus fraîches que celles de leur régiment._

Charmant, songea Simon en retenant une grimace de dégoût. Bourne cracha par terre avec mépris et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce soit sur le comportement des soldats et pas sur ces pauvres femmes. Il préféra ne pas insister. Se mettre tout de suite à dos le shérif était probablement une très mauvaise idée, et puis ce n'était pas ses problèmes.

L'Alliance ne venait pas à Paradisio. C'était l'essentiel.

-Venez, poursuivit Bourne en lui faisant signe de la main. Il est un peu tard pour vous trouver un lit, mais il y a toujours de quoi dormir à la prison. Ce sera inconfortable, mais toujours mieux que rien. Et demain on vous trouvera une chambre en ville.

-Les gens ne vont pas poser de questions en me voyant apparaître comme ça ?

-Mon garçon, des firefly qui déposent des marchandises volées ou des hommes au passé flou, on en voit passer dix par mois sur Régina ! On posera des questions, mais pas sur votre manière d'arrivée. Et puis, quand les gens sauront qu'on a enfin un instituteur, ils la boucleront.

-Je ne suis pas professeur, mais médecin.

-Et que cherche l'Alliance, à part un médecin ? Non, Reynolds a été très clair là-dessus, vous devez vous faire oublier. Un instituteur, c'est bien plus discret et avec tous vos diplômes, je suis sûr que vous arriverez à vous débrouiller.

Simon se revit dans la maison de son enfance, entouré d'or et de soieries, s'amuser à faire la leçon à une River à peine capable de tenir un crayon mais déjà tellement plus intelligente que lui. C'était leur petit rituel, au début de chaque grandes vacances. Ils ouvraient leurs cahiers d'exercices et Simon devenait le professeur pour un jour. Bien sûr, dès que River avait dépassé l'âge de neuf ans, c'était elle qui s'était mise à lui faire la classe.

Comme toujours à chaque fois qu'il pensait à River, Simon sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et comme toujours, il se retrouva incapable de pleurer, mais le cœur au bord des lèvres. Inconscient de son état, Bourne continuait à avancer et à parler, expliquant le prix des chambres et l'état désolant de la salle de classe de la ville. Simon tâcha de l'écouter, mais il n'avait qu'une envie, que l'homme se taise et qu'il puisse enfin se trouver seul, avec rien d'autre que le silence. Ce n'était pas ici qu'il le trouverait hélas. Il abandonnait le bruit des moteurs de Serenity et des cris et des rires de son équipage, mais c'était pour les remplacer par le bruit de la mine. Il regrettait Aberdeen. Là bas au moins, il goûtait à la solitude. Il ne dérangeait personne et personne ne le dérangeait, sauf en cas d'accident grave. Bien sûr, selon Reynolds, c'était pour ça qu'on l'avait repéré.

-Combien j'aurais d'élèves ?, demanda-t-il pour couper le flot de paroles de Bourne.

Après tout, s'il devait faire son trou ici, autant savoir ce qui l'attendait.

-Ça dépendra des jours et du travail qu'i la mine.

-Le travail des enfants est interdit.

-En principe bien sûr, mais sur une planète comme Régina ? Lorsque l'Alliance commence à nous souffler dans le cou pour rappeler qu'on n'a plus que quelques semaines pour tenir les quotas ? Je peux vous garantir que les enfants descendent dans les mines.

-C'est le cas en ce moment ?

-Non, la dernière inspection a eu lieu il y a deux mois. Mais même comme ça, des fois les enfants travaillent avec leurs parents, quand la fin de mois est difficile, quand il y a un blessé ou un malade dans la famille...

Non, Simon n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'avait jamais compté poser les pieds sur une planète minière, c'était River qui vivait avec le rêve de poser les pieds sur chaque planète et lune colonisée. En le voyant aujourd'hui, elle rirait probablement jusqu'aux larmes puis lui dirait de cesser de faire l'enfant. Elle aurait raison bien sûr. River avait généralement raison. Elle appelait ça son privilège de petite sœur et elle lui tirait la langue.

Il s'efforça d'oublier à quel point elle lui manquait. Heureusement, leur arrivée à la prison lui offrit de quoi s'occuper l'esprit. Il espéra que son inconfort devant la situation ne se voyait pas trop. Il était atterré. En guise d'hébergement, Bourne lui proposait en fait de dormir sur une planche de bois et lui tendit une couverture. Simon la saisit et murmura quelques mots de remerciements.

-Dormez bien, le salua finalement le shérif. On s'occupe de votre installation dès demain matin. Je me doute que vous avez hâte de dormir dans un vrai lit.

Dès que Bourne fut partit, Simon roula la couverture en boule et la lança à l'autre bout de la cellule. La chose avait l'air couverte de puces. Il aller passer la nuit à se gratter, même si ce n'était que son imagination qui le travaillait. Il n'y avait pas d'oreiller non plus évidemment. Simon se résigna à utiliser son sac comme oreiller. Il regrettait déjà son lit sur Serenity. L'équipage était peut être composé de rustres, mais de rustres qui savaient apprécier les avantages d'une bonne literie.

-Bienvenue sur les planètes frontalières, se moqua-t-il, où les rats côtoient les puces et je ne parle même pas des animaux qu'on y trouve.

River l'aurait frappé sur l'épaule ou le dos de la main si elle l'avait entendu. Elle trouvait de la beauté partout, même dans une cellule dont les murs suintaient l'humidité. En soupirant, Simon s'assit sur la planche, regarda son oreiller improvisé d'un air dubitatif puis s'allongea. Au moins, la planche était assez longue pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de replier les jambes. Il n'aurait pas eu la place.

Une fois allongé, Simon soupira à nouveau. Il ne réussirait probablement pas à dormir. Même si elle était ouverte, la grille de la cellule lui imposait sa présence menaçante. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait se refermer et qu'au matin il la trouverait fermée, dix fédéraux le jaugeant de derrière les barreaux. Il ferma les yeux.

Il réussit à dormir trois heures, même s'il se réveillait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se retourner ou que son pied glissait du banc. C'était presque ahurissant qu'il ait même réussi à fermer les yeux. L'insomnie devenait une amie intime. Il retint un grognement et se redressa, tout endolori. Il y avait six cent trente neuf muscles dans le corps humain et Simon était certain qu'au moins quatre cent le faisaient souffrir.

Inutile d'espérer pouvoir prendre une douche, ou même se rincer la figure. Il préférait ne pas voir à quoi ressemblaient les lavabos de la prison après avoir vu ses cellules. Il avait désespéramment besoin de se rafraîchir, mais il attendrait. Se retenant de gémir, il se leva et saisit son sac. Après un instant d'hésitation, il ramassa la couverture en la prenant avec répugnance par le bout des bras et la posa sur la couchette. Ces gens allaient l'aider. Le moins qu'il puisse faire, c'était de cacher son dégoût.

Le shérif était à son bureau quand Simon émergea du couloir des cellules. L'horloge au-dessus indiquait sept heures. L'homme lui adressa un regard par dessus la pile de dossier qui envahissait son bureau et se redressa.

-Café ?, demanda-t-il. Il est répugnant, mais il permet de s'accrocher à ses tripes pour le reste de la journée.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il soit très doué pour vendre son café et l'odeur qui se dégageait de sa tasse était tout sauf encourageante.

-Mon dieu, oui, répondit quand même Simon en s'écroulant dans la chaise devant le bureau.

-Mal dormi hein ?

Il y avait une petite lueur amusée dans le regard de Bourne. Simon hocha la tête, reconnaissant qu'il était inutile de mentir et s'empara avec avidité de la tasse qu'on lui tendait. Il ne recracha pas le café, par un réflexe idiot de politesse et parce que son cerveau lui hurlait qu'il en avait besoin.

-Je vous avait prévenu.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait moyen de se préparer psychologiquement à ça, grimaça Simon en avalant une deuxième gorgée.

-Le café sur Regina est une denrée rare, si on veut quelque chose de correct du moins. Les colons sont devenus très doués pour en faire un ersatz. Applaudissez le résultat.

-Est-ce qu'il y a le moindre grain de café là dedans ?

-J'ai toujours préféré ne pas poser la question.

Des paroles de sagesses. Simon s'empressa d'engloutir la mixture avant de trop y réfléchir, puis reposa la tasse sur la table. Bourne lui jeta un regard en coin et hocha la tête, presque avec satisfaction. Simon eut l'impression d'avoir passé un test, mais il aurait été incapable de dire lequel. Il resta silencieux tandis que Bourne finissait plus lentement son café, en profitant pour observer la pièce. Sur un pan de mur, des visages patibulaires s'affichaient avec le montant de leurs primes indiqué en dessous. Peut être le visage de Simon était-il punaisé au mur parmi d'autres visages semblables ailleurs dans la galaxie.

La porte grinça et Simon se retourna. Une femme entrait, armée et l'air tout aussi aimable que Zoé Washbourne.

-Qui est-ce ?, demanda-t-elle en désignant Simon de la tête.

-Un nouveau résident, répondit Bourne en se levant. Je te présente Simon Kitard, notre nouvel instituteur. Kitard, voici Lexie, mon adjointe.

La femme s'avança et serra fermement la main que lui tendait Simon.

-Pas trop tôt. J'imagine que vous allez lui faire la visite ?

-Tout à fait. Je te laisse gérer la boutique.

Simon se leva en même temps que Bourne, soulagé de quitter enfin ce lieu.

Il découvrit bien vite que toute la ville avait le même aspect. Le soleil brillait, mais tout baignait dans une odeur de crasse et de gaz. Deux personnes sur trois toussaient et Simon remarqua ce qu'il n'avait pas noté la veille dans l'obscurité. Le shérif boitait. De nombreuses autres personnes avaient la même démarche et en vingt pas Simon compta un bossu, deux dos tordus et une personne qui se tenait le bras comme s'il la faisait souffrir atrocement.

-Maladie de bowden ?

-Vous avez l'œil. Oui, cette saloperie est partout ici, mais rassurez-vous, on a assez de pescaline pour soignez tout le monde maintenant, ou l'empêcher de se développer davantage chez ceux déjà atteints. Vous recevrez votre dose comme les autres.

-Laissez-moi deviner, c'est ce qu'avait volé le capitaine Reynolds ?

-Volé, et rapporté. Comme je disais, un homme respectable, tout compte fait.

Plus encore que le pensait le shérif, songea Simon. L'homme ne devait pas avoir une bonne idée de ce que valait la pescaline sur le marché noir. Simon, si. Il s'était abondamment renseigné quand il essayait de faire évader River. Si son argent n'avait pas suffit, il aurait volé l'hôpital et la pescaline faisait partie des médicaments très rentables. Si Reynolds était moitié moins bien informé que lui et qu'il avait rendu les médicaments, l'homme pouvait être applaudi. Il valait plus que ce que Simon pensait de lui.

Ou peut être que non. Après tout, Reynolds l'avait laissé sur une planète infestée par le bowden. Il semblait chercher à prouver qu'on pouvait être un héros doublé d'un fumier. Simon n'était pas sûre de bien le comprendre. Peut-être Reynolds ne se comprenait-il pas lui-même.

-C'est ici. On monte voir ?

Simon accueillit avec soulagement leur arrivée. Chaque passant déformé par la maladie faisait grandir en lui un terrible sentiment de honte sur lequel il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder. Il préférait se concentrer sur la découverte de son nouveau lieu de travail.

Il le trouva à l'avenant de tout le reste dans cette ville, décrépit et malodorant. Une simple pièce avec deux fenêtres, un bureau et une dizaine de bancs. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver de la technologie, mais il n'y avait même pas une surface où écrire le cours.

-Le matériel ?, osa-t-il demander.

-Chaque élève amène ce dont-il a besoin.

-Et ceux qui n'ont pas les moyens ?

Le shérif haussa les épaules. Ceux-là restaient probablement chez eux, compris Simon.

-Vous devrez faire de même, mais la ville vous fera une avance sur votre salaire. Et il y a une pièce derrière, pour le stockage, et avec une connexion au cortex. Il est possible d'y dormir également mais j'imagine que vous préférerez dormir à l'hôtel puis trouver un autre logement.

Simon traversa la salle de classe et ouvrit la porte. Au moins, il n'était pas surpris ni horrifié. La traversée de la ville l'avait préparé. Cette pièce était tout aussi sinistre mais au moins n'était-elle pas humide comme sa cellule de la nuit. Le lit était assez grand et nécessitait juste l'achat d'un nouveau matelas. Simon n'avait pas besoin de plus. Ne voulait rien de plus. Une chambre d'hôtel ne vaudrait probablement guère mieux dans cette ville et il n'avait pas d'argent à dépenser. Presque tout ce qu'il possédait encore était désormais dans la bourse de Reynolds. D'ailleurs, s'il voulait passer inaperçu et garder ses secrets, un hôtel n'était probablement pas une bonne idée. On lui poserait forcément des questions.

-Ca fera l'affaire, dit-il simplement.

Après ça, Bourne expédia rapidement le reste de la présentation des lieux et lui en confia les clés. Il avait visiblement hâte de retourner à ses devoirs habituels, mais ne partit pas avant d'avoir arraché à Simon l'assurance qu'il commencerait à faire cours dans moins de trois jours. Quand il fut certain d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il partit et Simon referma la porte derrière lui avec soulagement avant de s'effondrer contre le mur. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait le faire. Seulement, il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir la force.

Les jours qui suivirent furent longs et pénibles. Simon aurait voulu pouvoir s'enfermer et se calfeutrer au fond de son lit, comme il le faisait sur Aberdeen. Hélas, on n'était pas prêt à lui laisser ce luxe ici. Il lui fallait faire classe tous les matins, parfois à dix, parfois à vingt, parfois à quarante enfants. Tout le monde avait l'air ravi de voir un instituteur, mais pas au point de perdre une ou deux paires de main qui pouvaient se rendre utile à la mine ou à la maison. Les enfants avaient également pris l'habitude de vadrouiller comme bon leur semblait et Simon compris vite qu'il n'aurait de classe complète que les jours de pluie où la mine était également fermée. Et si les parents ne semblaient pas pressés de forcer leurs enfants à aller à l'école, ils avaient tous un avis tranché sur ce que Simon devait leur enseigner et il ne pouvait pas faire trois pas en ville sans qu'on ne l'arrête pour lui expliquer ce qu'il devait intégrer à ses cours. Dans le même temps, tout le monde voulait montrer sa reconnaissance au nouvel instituteur. Simon avait cru pouvoir rester enfermer les après-midi, mais on venait sans cesse sonner à sa porte pour lui proposer de la nourriture, des vêtements ou des draps propres. À part peut être aux débuts, à l'époque de son internat, l'hôpital ne l'avait jamais fatigué ainsi.

En souriant faiblement, il dit au revoir aux derniers élèves qui s'attardaient et referma la porte derrière eux. Il avait du travail qui l'attendait. Il était temps qu'il évalue exactement le niveau de ces enfants mais il était loin d'avoir la foi nécessaire pour se mettre au travail. Sans trop y croire, Simon s'installa donc à son bureau, saisit une feuille et un crayon et plaça sa tête entre ses mains. Il resta de longues minutes dans cette position, fixant la feuille sous ses yeux. Malheureusement, celle-ci restait désespéramment blanche.

Une série de bip venue de la pièce voisine le fit se redresser. Presque paniqué, il s'y dirigea à grand pas. C'était une communication sur cortex. Qui donc pouvait bien le contacter dans ce trou perdu ? Les doigts tremblants, il appuya sur un bouton et l'écran s'alluma. Il reconnut immédiatement la personne face à lui.

-Salut doc.

-Capitaine Reynolds ?

Sa surprise fit naître un très léger sourire sur les lèvres du capitaine.

-Quoi, tu n'es pas comptant de me voir ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est simplement que...

Simon s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots. Le capitaine le coupa aussitôt dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés et la voix presque moqueuse.

-Quoi, que je ne ne demanderais pas au shérif Bourne comment te contacter ? Que je te laisserait là sans chercher à avoir de nouvelles de ton installation.

Oui, voulut répondre Simon, et pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas pensé ? Il savait ce qu'il valait, c'est à dire pas grand chose. Il le savait et l'équipage du firefly l'avait bien perçu. À la place du capitaine, il ne se serait pas contacté. Un _c_ _hǔn zhū_ comme lui méritait d'être largué sur la première planète venue et d'y être oublié.

Sur l'écran, le capitaine renifla d'un air moqueur et Simon lui jeta un regard noir.

-Et bien, vous m'avez laissé sur une planète où la maladie de bowden est endémique.

-Les riches rejetons d'Ariel et Sihnon comme toi reçoivent dès la naissance des vaccins contre toutes les petites contrariétés comme le bowden non ? Le reste de la galaxie peut trimer à mort pour obtenir des médicaments qui stopperont juste l'avancée de la maladie tandis que vous êtes assurés de ne jamais l'attraper.

Simon s'étonna de le voir si bien renseigné. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression que le capitaine fréquente habituellement le monde d'où lui-même venait, même s'ils n'avaient vraiment parlé que deux ou trois fois. Cependant, Serenity hébergeait une compagne, venant comme Simon des planètes centrales. C'était sans doute elle qui avait renseigné Reynolds.

C'est alors que Simon réalisa à quel point il était ridicule aux yeux du capitaine. Pour lui, il n'était qu'un jeune riche arrogant et à ce titre ne méritait aucune considération. Simon avait d'abord pensé que Reynolds n'avait pas eu conscience, ou avait oublié les risques inhérents à Regina, puis que c'était une vengeance pour son refus de soigner Zoé Washburne quand il avait débarqué sur Aberdeen. D'une certaine manière, il aurait mieux accepté la situation si ça avait été le cas, parce que l'équipage de Serenity avait raison de le mépriser pour ce qu'il avait tenté de refuser de faire ce jour là. Il aurait compris et accepté avec passivité. Reynolds après tout avait raison, il ne pouvait pas attraper la maladie de bowden. Ses parents puis l'université et l'hôpital s'étaient assurés qu'il était protégé contre tout ce dont on pouvait être protégé. Son père devait se mordre les doigts aujourd'hui d'avoir dépensé tout cet argent pour rien.

Simon se sentit blémir sous l'effet de la colère. Pas à cause de son père, c'était une chose qui ne déclenchait plus en lui que de l'apathie, mais à cause du capitaine.

-Est-ce que vous réalisez seulement que tous les habitants des planètes centrales ne sont pas immunisés contre le bowden ?

Tout le monde n'avait pas les moyens de son père, y compris sur Londinium. River elle-même n'avait pas reçu autant de vaccins préventifs que lui, à moins que ses tortionnaires ne s'en soient chargés.

À nouveau, le capitaine haussa les épaules.

-Tous, peut être pas, mais Inara m'a assuré qu'un jeune homme avec ton accent de bonne famille l'a forcément été.

Cette fois, Simon vit rouge. D'un geste vif, si vif qu'il faillit casser l'écran, il coupa la conversation. Il lui lança un dernier regard noir et quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner, de respirer un grand coup. Il traversa la salle de classe, posa la main sur la porte et se figea. D'un coup, il réalisait qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir. Il ne pouvait pas croiser le regard de ces gens, là dehors. Tous ces gens qu'il ne pouvait pas aider, parce qu'il n'en avait pas les moyens, qu'ils n'en avaient pas les moyens, parce qu'il devait rester cacher... Simon ne pouvait pas croiser leur regard. S'il passait les vingt prochaines années enfermé dans la mine, il serait sûr d'en ressortir avec les os aussi solides que jamais et tous les matins il devait sourire à une enfant qui toussait et marchait à petits pas de grand mère. La honte le rongeait depuis son arrivée mais il avait mis tout ce temps à s'en rendre compte.

Lentement, Simon lâcha la poignée et s'assura que le verrou était bien mis. À cet instant, l'idée même d'une visite lui était insupportable. Il savait qu'il aurait du s'activer, se mettre à corriger les exercices des enfants ou préparer des cours. Le bureau n'était pas loin, une dizaine de pas à peine. Au lieu de s'y mettre, il se laissa glisser le long du mur, posa sa tête contre celui-ci et ferma les yeux.

À trois reprises on vint frapper à la porte. À trois reprises, Simon resta parfaitement silencieux et immobile et la personne finit par s'en aller. Simon ferma les yeux. Il somnolait beaucoup ces temps-ci, mais dormait très peu. Il y avait là un diagnostic à poser, mais Simon était trop fatigué et désintéressé pour le poser.

Reynolds le recontacta au bout de quelques jours, à sa grande surprise. Il était assis près de l'écran au moment de l'appel et le pris par réflexe, manquant de raccrocher quand il vit son interlocuteur.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, reconnut le capitaine alors que Simon avançait déjà la main pour couper la communication.

Il retint son geste. Reynolds baissa les yeux puis le redressa et fixa quelque chose que Simon ne pouvait voir. La lumière était faible. Le cycle nocturne de Serenity s'était enclenché. Peut être faisait-il aussi nuit dehors. Simon n'avait aucune idée de l'heure.

-Vraiment, poursuivit Reynolds.

Oh ? Aurait voulu rétorquer Simon, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Mais il était trop fatigué pour être sarcastique.

-Où êtes vous ?, demanda-t-il plutôt.

Reynolds n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui Simon avait envie de parler. Il ne voulait parler à personne, mais à cet instant, c'était ça ou rester en tête à tête avec lui même et sa propre présence lui était insupportable. Le remède idéal était probablement de parler avec une personne tout aussi méprisable et irritante.

-Quelque part à mi-chemin entre Three Hills et Beaumonde, répondit le capitaine.

-Laissez-moi deviner... Vous avez trouvé un travail hautement illégal et dangereux ?

-Juste un petit peu illégal et moyennement dangereux cette fois. Écoute doc, j'ai été un peu loin la dernière fois.

Simon secoua la tête. Il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Ces derniers temps, il avait toujours trop de temps pour réfléchir.

-Vous n'avez rien dit qui ne soit vrai.

-Oui, reconnut Reynolds sans aucun problème. Alors, comment se passe l'installation ?

Simon soupira et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

-Mal, reconnut-il avant de se taire.

-Ça, n'importe qui aurait pu le dire. Désolé de te l'annoncer, mais j'ai vu des mourants qui avaient l'air plus reposés.

Sur l'écran, Reynolds s'installa plus confortablement sur son fauteuil de capitaine. Il n'avait plus l'air moqueur ni imbu de lui-même, juste curieux. Il hésita malgré tout, mais juste un instant. Ce qui le poussa à parler, ce fut la certitude étrange que Reynolds comprendrait.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux y arriver, avoua-t-il. Prétendre que tout est normal, que...

Sa gorge se serra, empêchant les mots de passer. Tant mieux peut être. Reynolds disait que l'Alliance ne surveillait pas attentivement le cortex et que les communications étaient sûres, tant qu'on évitait de prononcer certains mots ou noms. Il préférait quand même ne rien dire qui puisse faire penser d'éventuelles oreilles attentives à Simon Tam. De toute façon, il était incapable d'en parler. La plupart du temps, même y penser lui serrait l'estomac. Et puis, à quoi bon y penser ? Il était trop tard, bien trop tard.

-Alors n'essaie pas. Vit avec, garde la tête haute et que le reste de la galaxie s'occupe de ses propres affaires.

Dis comme ça, cela avait l'air si facile. Simon rit doucement.

-Cela a-t-il marché pour vous ?

-J'ai Serenity.

Reynolds ne dit rien de plus, mais Simon cessa de sourire. L'homme avait son vaisseau, quelque chose qui était le centre de son monde. Simon n'avait plus rien de tel. Tout lui avait été enlevé.

-Dis comme ça cela semble si facile.

-Ça ne l'est pas. Le truc, c'est de rester occupé. Le shérif me disait qu'il t'a donné un boulot ?

-J'enseigne à des enfants, ou je suis censé du moins. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais.

-Oui, selon mon expérience, on a toujours cette impression quand on travaille avec des enfants. Ils sont difficiles ?

-Non, mais je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec des enfants qui... disons, qui ne comprennent pas tout dès la première explication. Ils ont tant à apprendre et je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Il avait failli dire ''des enfants qui ne sont pas des génies'', mais cela aurait paru terriblement condescendant et ce n'était pas son but. C'était vrai pourtant. De toute son enfance, Simon n'avait pas du parler plus de trois ou quatre fois à un enfant qui n'était pas au moins approximativement aussi intelligent que lui. Maintenant qu'il était face à des fils et des filles de mineurs, il se disait que son éducation privilégiée était plus un obstacle qu'un atout face à la réalité du monde.

-Part de ce qu'ils savent et ne sois pas ambitieux. Des gosses de la bordure n'ont pas besoin d'une grosse éducation.

-Mais certains pourraient aspirer à mieux, protesta Simon même s'il savait que c'était dans le vide.

-Dis ça à ceux qui décident qui est utile à la société et qui ne l'est pas, reprit rudement Reynolds.

À son ton, il était clair que pour lui Simon était en partie responsable de la situation. Il n'avait probablement pas tort. Simon ne s'était jamais intéressé au devenir des enfants de planètes comme Regina, ni de leurs parents.

-Donc je ne peux rien faire pour eux, reconnut-il en essayant de ne pas se laisser décourager. Je ne peux rien leur enseigner qui les sortira de leur situation, rien d'utile dans leur situation et je ne peux même pas utiliser ce pour quoi j'ai été formé pour les aider.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Simon adressa un regard noir au capitaine. Ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi. L'Alliance cherchait un brillant jeune docteur, pas un instituteur de campagne. Qu'il avait été stupide d'opérer les malades qu'on lui amenait sur Aberdeen. Il avait cru que s'occuper les mains et l'esprit lui serait salutaire, et il avait besoin d'argent. Il aurait mieux faire de disparaître totalement sous les radars. Son serment ne signifiait déjà plus grand chose après tout.

-Ce que je veux dire, continua le capitaine, c'est qu'un instituteur peut avoir d'autres talents. Des petits talents, rien de bien surprenant ni tape à l'œil.

C'était une idée. Il y avait des dizaines de choses qu'il pouvait faire ou dire pour améliorer la situation sanitaire des habitants de Paradiso. Ce ne serait pas grand chose et pas assez, mais...

Une série de bip insistants le tira de ses pensées. Sur l'écran, Reynolds se redressa.

-Je vais devoir te laisser, doc. Un autre vaisseau approche, je dois vérifier que ce ne sont pas des ennuis. De nouveaux ennuis.

La conversation s'interrompit, laissant Simon légèrement inquiet pour Serenity et son équipage. Il attendit un moment près de l'écran, mais celui-ci resta silencieux. Finalement, Simon se leva, prit sa veste et quitta son logement. Il avait envie de poser quelques questions à Bourne si l'heure n'était pas trop tardive. Sinon, marcher lui ferait du bien.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes de marche qu'il réalisa que le capitaine ne lui avait pas posé une seule question indiscrète sur son abattement et son manque de sommeil. Il avait eu raison. L'homme était peut être aussi peu recommandable qu'on pouvait l'être, mais il comprenait, peut être mieux que Simon. C'était à se demander ce que lui avait perdu.

Les jours continuèrent à passer et Simon se surprit à repenser souvent à sa conversation avec le capitaine et à ses conseils.

Il se sentait mieux également. Pas beaucoup, certes. Se lever le matin restait terriblement difficile et plus d'une fois il se réveilla, allongé tout habillé sur un lit qu'il n'avait pas défait et resta à attendre en fixant le plafond le moment où se lever devenait inévitable. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de fierté, mais il se refusait encore à se lever au moment où les premiers enfants arrivaient à sa porte et à leur faire cours avec les habits de la veille.

Dormir restait difficile. Il se serait volontiers prescrit des médicaments pour s'assommer lui même, mais c'était impossible et il n'avait pas les moyens de faire venir des médicaments à Paradiso avec son maigre salaire. Il n'y avait pas de docteur et ces gens devaient faire avec le minimum. De toute façon, Simon s'habituait à dormir très peu et somnolait bien moins en journée. C'était un début.

Les journées lui paraissaient également bien moins longues qu'avant. Quelques semaines plus tôt, elles étaient interminables. Maintenant, il y avait des jours où il lui semblait qu'il avait à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que la journée s'achevait déjà. Simon découvrait qu'il y avait beaucoup à faire. Le matin, il continuait à enseigner des bases de grammaire et d'arithmétique à des enfants ignorants tout de ces concepts. Il luttait pour se rendre compréhensible. Il avait toujours su que lui et River avaient été des enfants surdoués, mais il ne le comprenait vraiment que maintenant, confronté à ces enfants. Sa frustration était sans fin, mais envers lui-même, pas envers eux.

L'après-midi, plutôt que de se morfondre ou d'essayer de préparer des cours qu'il devrait de toute façon abandonner le lendemain matin confronté à la réalité de sa classe, il avait prit l'habitude de suivre quelques uns de ses élèves dans les collines qui entouraient Paradiso. Ils passaient de toute façon l'après-midi à traîner, totalement désœuvrés. Il l'était également et ils avaient découvert ensemble que ces enfants adoraient lui enseigner à leur tour des choses, lui montrant la flore locale, une vieille mine à ciel ouvert ou un puits d'aération pour celle qui était en cours d'exploitation. Parfois même, il arrivait à intercaler entre leurs explications désordonnées quelques notions de biologie ou d'ingénierie. Cela les intéressait bien plus que la géométrie. Il en allait de même pour lui.

Ces après midis passées en plein soleil lui laissaient quand même le temps de réfléchir. Il pensait de plus en plus à mettre en application le dernier conseil du capitaine mais hésitait encore sur la façon de s'y prendre. Paradiso n'avait pas de docteur et Simon ne pouvait pas assumer ce rôle, mais un petit dispensaire devait pouvoir être installé. Au minimum, il pouvait apprendre quelques petites choses à ses élèves sur les soins de base.

Les jours passés sur Regina devinrent des semaines et Reynolds continuait de le contacter, de loin en loin. C'était toujours la nuit sur Serenity quand il appelait. Simon n'était pas bien sûr de savoir pourquoi il en prenait la peine, mais la compagnie lui était plus agréable que celle des habitants de la ville. Reynolds était plus rugueux que ces gens, certes, mais Simon osait un peu plus être lui-même quand il discutait avec lui. Il voyait au contraire dans tous les habitants de Paradiso, sauf le shérif, un dénonciateur potentiel.

Ils ne parlaient jamais très longtemps. Simon avait étonnement peu de temps pour lui depuis peu et il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire sur un vaisseau comme Serenity. La plupart du temps, ils échangeaient simplement quelques nouvelles. Simon expliquait ce qu'il comptait faire avec ses élèves le lendemain. Pendant ses cours, il se surprenait à noter une anecdote dans un coin de la tête pour la raconter à Reynolds. Jadis, il faisait de même avec River, lui racontant les moments joyeux à l'hôpital, mais jamais les autres. Le capitaine riait souvent, quand Simon était la victime de l'anecdote surtout, ou un parent. Il ne riait jamais quand c'était une stupidité d'élève que Simon lui rapportait. Il était presque certain que Reynolds n'avait jamais vraiment reçu une éducation formelle. Pour lui, l'ignorance n'était pas une plaisanterie comme elle l'était sur Osiris.

En échange, le capitaine racontait comment Serenity tenait en un seul morceau par pure conviction et grâce aux doigts de fée de sa mécanicienne. Il parlait des gens louches rencontrés sur des planètes dont le seul nom donnait des frissons d'horreur à la mère de Simon et de ce qu'était la vie sur la bordure de la galaxie. À l'entendre, on aurait pu croire que la vie qu'il menait était romantique mais Simon était un fugitif et apprenait vite à gratter sous le vernis de ses histoires. Et si les affaires étaient moitié aussi faciles que le disait Reynolds, Serenity ne serait pas dans cet état.

Ils ne parlaient jamais de choses importantes. Le capitaine ne demandait jamais comment il vivait sa déchéance ou ce qui l'avait conduit là. Parfois, Simon se demandait s'il avait cherché sur le cortex son véritable nom et la somme qui y était attaché. Lui-même n'avait pas osé, de peur d'attirer l'attention. Reynolds ne faisait pas davantage de remarques sur le fait que Simon n'avait jamais l'air d'avoir assez dormi. En échange, Simon prétendait ne pas remarquer que si Reynolds le contactait de nuit, c'était plus que probablement pour s'occuper pendant ses propres insomnies. De même, il s'efforçait de gommer de son vocabulaire tout langage méprisant envers l'univers de Serenity et de Regina. En d'autres circonstances, la perte de son statut et de sa vie simple sur Osiris l'aurait peut être rongé. Mais Simon n'arrivait même pas à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Cette planète rongée par la maladie, la peur qui lui retournait l'estomac... Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

Et il savait comment tout ça finirait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, l'Alliance finirait par le trouver et par l'abattre. Simon n'arrivait même pas à éprouver de la peur à cette idée. Il l'acceptait avec fatalisme. Il ne pensait pas être suicidaire, mais en vérité, il n'avait plus de raison d'être encore là. Il avait échoué sur toute la ligne. River était partie parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de la sauver. Les enfants de Regina, les appels de Reynolds, tout cela n'était qu'une distraction bienvenue en attendant les coups de poing dans sa porte et les armes pointées sur son front. Tout de même, il était reconnaissant au capitaine de lui avoir offert ça. Cela rendait l'attente moins éprouvante. D'une certaine manière, il aurait été plus simple de se rendre simplement et de laisser l'Alliance faire son travail. Mais si Simon n'avait plus la force de se battre, il se refusait encore à mâcher le travail à ce ramassis de _h_ _úndàn_ _._

 _Maudite Alliance._


	4. Les miasmes de Fiddler's Green

Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic. Le prochain verra l'installation définitive de Simon sur Serenity et un début de réponse sur le destin de River.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

-.-.-.-.-

 **Chapitre 4 Les miasmes de Fiddler's Green**

Il était tard dans la nuit quand le docteur pris son appel, du moins sur Regina. La tête de Simon était celle d'un déterré, mais Mal doutait que ce soit seulement à cause de l'heure à laquelle il l'avait réveillé. Le garçon avait au moins un pied dans la tombe. Derrière lui, il sentit Zoé bouger, soudain plus attentive. Elle le voyait aussi.

-Mal ?, s'étonna le docteur. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Quelqu'un est blessé ?

Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce d'un air traqué comme s'il s'attendait à ce que des soldats de l'Alliance surgissent à chaque coin sombre.

-Tu peux te détendre, doc, dit-il tout en sachant que l'autre n'en ferait rien. Il n'y a pas d'urgence, enfin pas pour nous. C'est plutôt qu'on aurait un boulot à te proposer.

Simon fronça les sourcils mais se tint un peu plus droit sur sa chaise. Le mur derrière lui était tout aussi vide que le jour de son arrivée.

-Je croyais que j'en avais déjà un, ici sur Regina.

-Oui mais nos clients cherchent un docteur et tu es le seul qu'on connaisse. Du moins qu'on connaisse et qui pourrait être prêt à aller sur une planète potentiellement dangereuse. Fiddler's Green, ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Rien du tout.

-Comme au reste de l'univers. C'est une petite lune oubliée de tout le monde sauf de ceux qui y vivent. Officiellement, la terraformation a été un succès.

-Et officieusement ?

-L'endroit serait parfait pour faire pousser certaines plantes hallucinogènes qu'adorent les nantis du noyau. Tant que les locaux travaillent suffisamment dur pour cultiver pour ça, les propriétaires se fichent complètement de leur santé. Ils ont besoin d'un docteur et on leur répond que c'est trop cher.

La grimace de Simon trahit son manque d'étonnement. Si jeune et déjà si cynique. Mal aurait pleuré si il ne voyait pas la même tête dans son miroir tous les matins. Mieux valait être cynique pour éviter d'être blessé par le monde. Mal aurait souhaité en être averti plus tôt. Il aurait été prêt à parier que Simon aussi.

-Ils ont des malades ?

-Je n'ai pas demandé, répondit Mal que la question avait à peine intéressé. Ils ont assez d'argent pour pouvoir se payer les services d'un médecin quelques jours, ça je le sais. Intéressé ?

-Les gens ici pourraient avoir besoin de moi, protesta sans conviction Simon.

-Pourquoi ? Leur instituteur a le droit de s'absenter pour raisons familiales. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais leur docteur.

Il avait espéré un regard noir, mais n'eut droit qu'à un regard morne. Zoé émit un claquement de langue et se pencha pour être sûre d'être vue par l'écran de Simon.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une épidémie, mais ils ont l'air d'avoir beaucoup de malades. Ces gens ont besoin de toi, doc. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui serait prêt faire le déplacement dans le secteur, surtout pour une maigre paye. Et toi ?

Cette fois il réagit, mais pas à l'appel à son orgueil ou à son courage, si c'était ce qu'avait essayé de faire Zoé. Non, c'était son professionnalisme, le même qui l'avait poussé à sauver la vie de Zoé alors qu'il voulait juste qu'on le laisse mourir en paix.

-Quels sont leurs symptômes ?

-Aucune idée. Ces gens là ne sont pas des causeux. Il faudrait se rendre sur place pour vérifier, et ce serait perdre un temps précieux. On peut être dans l'orbite de Regina dans une vingtaine d'heure, si vous êtes disponible. Vous seriez prêt ?

Le regard de Simon se fit coupable tandis qu'il volait presque malgré lui vers un coin de la pièce.

-Je n'ai pas pu prendre grand chose avec moi, avoua-t-il. Je ne sais pas à quel point je pourrais aider.

-La plupart de ces gens n'ont pas vu un docteur depuis qu'ils ont posé le pied sur Fiddler's Green. Je doute qu'ils vous tiennent rigueur de ne pas avoir tout le matériel requis. S'ils sont prêts à mettre en commun leurs économies pour quelques consultations, c'est que leur situation est déjà exécrable.

-Très bien, céda enfin Simon. Je serais prêt à votre arrivée. Je vais m'occuper des arrangements pour mon absence.

Il tendis la main vers son écran, et son visage disparut de celui de Mal. Il se retourna vers Zoé.

-Alors, qu'en pense-tu ?

Elle grimaça.

-J'ai déjà vu des hommes comme lui. Sois il arrive à s'en sortir, soit il n'en a plus pour longtemps.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de dire que Mal avait été comme lui quelques années plus tôt. Elle même n'avait pas atteint ce stade mais l'avait frôlé une ou deux fois pendant la guerre. Mal lui y avait carrément plongé quand ils étaient sorti de l'enfer de Serenity Valley et il y avait passé de longs mois. Il ne s'était pas tiré une balle dans la tête mais y avait songé à de nombreuses reprises. Il ne l'avait pas fait au final, parce que Zoé le surveillait nuit et jour et parce qu'il refusait de donner cette satisfaction à l'Alliance. Ceux qui n'avait pas eu une Zoé ou une Serenity pour les tirer de là étaient aujourd'hui soit morts, soient occupés à se tuer à l'aide de l'alcool ou de la drogue.

Simon était dans cet état là ou pas loin. Difficile de se rendre compte de l'importance d'avoir quelque chose pour vivre avant de l'avoir perdu. Le garçon était en train de se laisser mourir et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Mal devait s'avouer très curieux.

-Je n'aurais pas du l'envoyer sur Regina.

-La planète n'a pas l'air de lui réussir, pour sûr mais c'est ce que j'aurais conseillé pourtant. Un nouveau départ.

-Tout le monde n'est pas fait pour un nouveau départ visiblement. Enfin, le garçon m'a l'air solide sur ses jambes malgré tout. S'il y a des problèmes majeurs sur Fiddler's Green, je pense qu'il saura y faire face. C'était une bonne idée d'avoir gardé contact avec lui.

-Je pense aussi. Et qui sait, peut être que de faire son boulot lui fera du bien.

Zoé répondit par un grognement dont il n'était pas sûr de saisir toutes les subtilités et en lui jetant un regard inquisiteur.

-Vous l'aimez bien.

-Et si c'est le cas ?, répondit-il sur la défensive.

Il n'aurait pas du l'être. Ce n'était même pas le cas. Il n'aimait juste pas voir cette lueur éteinte dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Personne n'aime rencontrer quelqu'un qui a l'air d'attendre la mort.

-Rien monsieur. C'est juste que vous n'aimez pas grand monde.

Il lui adressa un regard noir et elle condescendit à sortir et à aller prévenir le reste de l'équipage et des passagers. Wash viendrait bientôt le relayer. Mal profita de ce cours répit pour commencer à programmer le voyage vers Regina. Ils n'en étaient pas très loin, et de là, le voyage vers Fiddler's Green serait court. Avec un peu de chance, ce qui se passait là bas n'était pas trop grave et ils repartiraient vite à la recherche d'un boulot plus rentable et Simon pourrait retourner se laisser mourir dans son trou perdu. Avec beaucoup de chance, devoir faire le docteur le réveillerait un peu.

Il s'en voulait de s'être autant intéressé au jeune homme. Il voyait juste en lui l'homme qu'il avait été après Serenity Valley. S'il fallait qu'il se retourne sur chaque personne un peu perdue, il ne s'en sortirait plus. Jamais il n'aurait du s'y attacher au point de le contacter si souvent. L'ennui des longues veilles n'excusait pas tout. À l'avenir, le gamin devait se débrouiller seul et sortir de sa dépression tout seul. S'il y parvenait, tant mieux, il préférait avoir un médecin prêt à être mal payé dans ses contacts. Sinon, ils n'en continueraient pas moins à voler.

Ses bonnes résolutions tinrent jusqu'au moment où Simon pénétra dans la cale de Serenity. Il avait peut être mauvaise mine sur un écran, mais c'était pire quand on le voyait en personne. Mal entendit un hoquet de stupéfaction derrière lui. C'était Kaylee, pourtant prévenue contre le jeune homme depuis l'histoire de Zoé. Elle porta ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un gémissement de compassion. Moins généreux, Jayne ricana.

-Tu es sûr qu'on prend celui-là, Mal ? Les gens de Fiddler's Green vont croire qu'on leur amène un malade de plus.

Difficile de lui donner tort. Habituellement, les mauvais écrans de Serenity empiraient l'apparence de l'interlocuteur. Ils avaient en fait caché à quel point le docteur avait perdu du poids. Il aurait suffit que Jayne souffle dessus pour que le gamin s'effondre. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Quelque part dans le passé, Simon avait visiblement été soucieux de son apparence. Mal n'était pas très au fait de la mode sur les planètes centrales, mais Simon portait un costume clairement fait sur mesure mais dans lequel il flottait dorénavant. La veste comme la chemise avaient connu des jours meilleurs.

Mal commençait à sérieusement douter de son idée.

Simon prit conscience qu'on l'observait depuis la passerelle métallique et leva les yeux. Il leur sourit, par réflexe de politesse. Le sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

-Bienvenue à bord, le salua Mal. Tu connais tout le monde et le vaisseau, donc installe tes affaires, on démarre dès que le hangar est refermé.

-Très bien. Je serais vite installé.

-Je vais t'aider, proposa Kaylee en dégringolant les marches pour le rejoindre. Simon la regarda sans comprendre. La dernière fois qu'il était monté à bord, Kaylee était encore en colère contre lui pour avoir d'abord refusé d'aider à soigner Zoé. Visiblement, son bon cœur avait eu raison de sa rancœur. On ne pouvait qu'avoir pitié de Simon. On aurait dit un chien écrasé.

Jayne, lui ricana et se détourna de la scène. La compassion ne faisait pas partie de son maigre vocabulaire. Tout en remontant vers le poste de pilotage, Mal observa d'un œil Kaylee ramasser le plus gros des deux sacs du docteur sans écouter ses protestations embarrassées. Elle devait douter de sa capacité à le porter. Mal était prêt à parier que c'était son sac médical. Le minuscule qu'il portait en bandoulière devait renfermer le reste de ses affaires.

Il était si occupé à les observer qu'il failli rentrer dans le pasteur qui faisait de même.

-On est prêt à partir pasteur, si vous voulez aller vous asseoir pour le décollage, c'est le moment.

-Saviez-vous que les personnes qui travaillent dans le domaine médical ont parmi les taux les plus importants de suicide ?, demanda Books sans se soucier de son conseil.

-Non, répondit Mal en ayant l'impression qu'un frisson parcourrait sa colonne vertébrale.

-Il y a eu de nombreuses études là-dessus. Certains se demandent si c'est la pression du métier et le contact avec la mort qui veulent ça. D'autres pensent que ce qui fait la différence, c'est que ces personnes ont un accès plus facile aux médicaments et connaissent parfaitement les doses à ingérer pour s'assurer une mort rapide.

-Et alors ?

Books lui jeta un coup d'œil courroucé qui disait bien à quel point il ne croyait pas à son numéro.

-Vous feriez mieux de ne pas envoyer ce jeune homme à une mort précoce. Faites attention à lui, il a plus de valeur que vous ne le pensez.

-Oh je sais parfaitement la valeur qu'a un docteur dans ces coins perdus de l'univers.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et vous le savez. Faites attention.

Mal le regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas quand le pasteur s'immisçait dans les affaires de l'équipage, même si Simon n'en faisait pas partie. C'était son rôle, et son rôle seulement.

Encore furieux, il pénétra dans le poste de pilotage.

-Nous partons.

Wash leva un sourcil dans sa direction, mais Mal l'ignora. Il avait mieux à faire, comme penser à leur arrivée sur Fiddler's Green. Il espérait que c'était une bonne idée de prendre ce boulot. Cela semblait si simple. Ils étaient déjà à proximité, Simon et Regina étaient tout prêts. Même si la paye n'était pas exceptionnelle, ils dépenseraient si peu d'argent en carburant que c'était une aubaine en soi. L'idée d'une épidémie par contre ne l'enchantait pas. Le maire qui l'avait contacté sur le cortex était passé un peu vite sur le sujet à son goût. Une trentaine de malade, ça pouvait tout vouloir dire, et n'importe quoi. Les planètes en cours de terraformation étaient souvent gangrenées par différentes sortes de grippes. Les maladies infantiles faisaient aussi des ravages.

Il n'aurait pas du accepter ce boulot.

Quand il se joignit aux autres pour le repas du soir, Mal constata que ses inquiétudes n'étaient pas tout à fait partagées par les autres. Un seul sujet les préoccupait tandis qu'ils préparaient la table, et c'était leur nouveau passager.

-Le pauvre a l'air si triste, soupirait Kaylee, et si pâle. Il faut absolument qu'on le nourrisse bien pendant qu'il est avec nous.

-Je croyais que la consigne était de le haïr, s'amusa Inara. N'était-ce pas ce que tu disais hier mei-mei ?

-Ça c'était avant qu'elle découvre que ce genre de lavette lui faisait de l'effet, ricana Jayne.

Derrière lui, Wash chuchota bruyamment à Zoé qu'on sentait comme de la jalousie chez le mercenaire et resta indifférent au regard noir qu'il reçut de ce dernier.

-Et vous pasteur, insista Kaylee, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a l'air très gentil ? Que nous l'avons mal jugé ?

-Tout a fait Kaylee. Mais je crains qu'il ne nous ait pas vraiment donné l'opportunité de changer notre opinion en s'isolant systématiquement. Les torts sont partagés.

-Alors il faut absolument faire en sorte qu'il se sente bien à bord désormais.

Comme si quelques mots d'affection pouvait suffire à soigner une dépression comme celle de Simon. L'optimisme de Kaylee, d'habitude charmant, était cette fois exaspérant.

-Sûr, en une trentaine d'heure de voyage ton sourire va lui ôter l'envie de s'ouvrir les veines.

Le sourire de Kaylee se figea en une grimace et tout le monde, même Jayne, lui jeta un regard noir. Il était trop tard pour souhaiter n'avoir rien dit. Il détestait faire ça à Kaylee. C'était la faute du pasteur. Si seulement celui-ci ne lui avait pas retourné l'esprit avec ses idées noires...

Inara passa un bras rassurant autour des épaules de Kaylee.

-Je suis sûre que tu feras de ton mieux pour l'aider. Et qui sait, tu réussiras peut être à le faire parler. Son histoire doit être captivante.

-Le beau jeune médecin des planètes centrales perdu dans l'enfer de la bordure..., renchérit Wash sur un ton dramatique. Oh, je me demande qu'elle peut bien être son histoire oui ! Vous pensez qu'il est de Valentine ou de Sihnon ?

Il était rentré dans le jeu d'Inara et Kaylee perdait déjà son air triste. Ses yeux brillaient de curiosité.

-Je parie une corvée sur Londinium !, intervint Jayne.

-Oh c'est ce que j'allais dire !, s'exclama Kaylee qui ne pariait jamais. Alors je dis Liann Jiun.

-Osiris, décréta Inara avant de sourire quand tous les regards se portèrent vers elle. Il en a l'accent.

Wash et Jayne grommelèrent pour la forme que c'était injuste qu'elle participe vu l'avantage qu'elle avait simplement en étant native de ce beau monde là. Elle se contenta de sourire et d'aller chercher les verres d'un pas gracieux. Jayne la regarda faire puis émit un rire gras.

-Je parie qu'il a été obligé de partir parce qu'on l'a trouvé dans le lit qu'il ne fallait pas.

-Oh, tu crois qu'on l'a trouvé chez une belle dame de la haute ?, s'excita Kaylee.

-Pas chez une dame, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Kaylee fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Inara.

-Tu crois qu'il est... ?

-Je l'ai à peine croisé. Certainement pas assez longtemps pour me faire mon avis, et je garderais celui-ci pour moi. Cela ne concerne que lui je pense.

La subtile remontrance passa loin au-dessus de la tête de Kaylee et des autres. La première claqua des mains.

-Peut être qu'il s'est battu en duel pour une dame et qu'il a été obligé de fuir pour préserver sa réputation.

-Peut être qu'il a fait une erreur et a tué la fille d'un grand ponte sur la table d'opération et qu'il a préféré fuir plutôt que de perdre sa vie, renchérit Wash. Zoé, une idée ?

Zoé ne répondit pas. Elle regardait Simon qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, livide. Suivant son regard, Mal se leva d'un bond. Trop tard, le mal était fait, Simon tournait déjà les talons pour s'engouffrer dans l'escalier. Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce et tous échangèrent des regards désolés, à l'exception de Jayne qui se resservit bruyamment à boire.

Book commença à se lever, mais Mal l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Je m'en occupe.

Il saisit un morceau de pain et une assiette qu'il remplit de ce qui traînait à portée. C'était son vaisseau et il aurait dû arrêter les autres. Il ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il était un idiot et parce qu'il était curieux d'entendre leurs théories. Pestant contre lui-même, il descendit à son tour.

La porte de Simon était fermée, mais pas à clé. Il toqua et ouvrit, n'obtenant pas de réponse. La pièce était vide, le petit sac posé sur le lit sans avoir été défait. L'autre, le sac médical, n'était pas là.

Tâchant d'effacer une idée glaçante de son esprit, Mal posa l'assiette sur le lit et fit demi-tour, vérifiant au passage les autres cabines de passager. Elles étaient vides elles aussi. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas tant d'endroits où se cacher sur un vaisseau de la taille de Serenity, du moins, si on n'en connaissait pas les secrets.

Quand il repassa devant l'infirmerie, Mal réalisa qu'il s'était trompé. Simon ne se cachait pas. Lui, par contre, était passé trop vite devant l'infirmerie la première fois. Simon lui tournait le dos et fouillait dans un tiroir. Mal entra dans la pièce en s'efforçant d'être aussi bruyant que possible. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire.

-Il faudrait que vous renouveliez vos stocks, déclara Simon, lui épargnant la peine de trouver un début de conversation. Trop de choses là dedans sont périmées ou proches de l'être. Je vous ferais une liste.

Sa voix était ferme mais Mal distinguait une émotion à peine contenue derrière. Peut être de la douleur, peut être de la rage, il n'aurait su le dire.

-Écoute doc..., commença-t-il avant de chercher ses mots.

Les épaules de Simon s'affaissèrent.

-Je n'ai pas envie de poursuivre cette conversation capitaine. Je vous vois demain.

Le docteur passa à moins d'un mètre de lui sans jamais croiser son regard. En soupirant, Mal le regarda partir en direction de sa chambre puis il remonta rejoindre les autres. L'ambiance était morose à table. Kaylee avait les yeux rouges et seul Jayne mangeait avec appétit. Tous se hâtèrent de finir leur assiette. À peine eut-elle repoussé son assiette que Kaylee partit presque en courant. Elle allait se réfugier auprès de ses moteurs. Mal aurait du la suivre, mais tâcher de parler avec Simon avait déjà épuisé toutes ses réserves. Il priait pour que Zoé ou Inara s'en charge, mais ce fut le pasteur qui se leva pour la suivre. Lui se resservit à boire.

La nuit allait être longue.

Simon resta cloître dans sa chambre tout le temps du voyage. Il en ressortit avec des cernes plus sombres encore qu'avant le départ. Au moins, il avait mangé. Kaylee avait laissé chaque soir un plateau devant sa porte avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

Après l'atterrissage, il les rejoignit dans le hangar, son sac de docteur a la main.

-Prêt à rencontrer vos patients ?, lui demanda Mal sans faire de commentaire.

-Je suppose.

-Eux doivent être impatients de te rencontrer. La somme qu'ils payent est coquette pour des colons.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment pris le temps de parler de votre paiement d'ailleurs, intervint Zoé aussi diplomatiquement que possible.

Simon fronça les sourcils.

-Vraiment ?

-Il serait temps non ?

Cette fois il haussa les épaules.

-J'aurais besoin de me réapprovisionner en médicament je suppose, mais moi je n'ai besoin de rien. Vous me direz la part qui me revient.

Il se détourna. Zoé et Mal échangèrent un regard. Il était clair que la question de son salaire lui était totalement indifférente. Cela en ferait plus pour eux, voilà tout, songea Mal. Il avait quand même envie de secouer le jeune docteur. Jayne par contre se réjouissait d'avance et offrit son premier sourire un peu sincère au jeune homme.

La porte du hangar s'ouvrit enfin. Une odeur répugnante, saumâtre, se répandit aussitôt. Simon émit un audible haut le cœur, qu'on aurait eu du mal à lui reprocher. Les jeunes dandys d'Osiris ne devaient pas souvent sentir ce genre de puanteur, mais Mal lui-même avait envie de crier à Wash de refermer la porte. Avec précaution, ils regardèrent dehors. Les champs près desquels ils s'étaient posés avaient l'air à l'abandon et la récolte s'annonçait minable.

-Avec un nom pareil, j'imaginais Fiddler's Green plus agréable, murmura Simon en s'avançant. Dans les vieilles chansons, le champ du violoneux est censé être le paradis de verdure qui attend les marins après leur mort. Pas ce cloaque.

Le mot était approprié. La rampe de Serenity aboutissait dans une mare d'eau brunâtre qui débordait jusque dans le champ voisin.

-Je connais pas ces chansons doc, mais ça ressemble très fort à de la publicité mensongère pour convaincre les colons récalcitrants. Parce que ça, ça m'a tout l'air d'être un magnifique échec de terraformation.

Simon jeta un long regard choqué autour de lui. Tout le monde connaissait les publicités qui passaient en boucle sur certaines planètes, les champs verts s'étendant à l'infini, les collines désertes ne demandant qu'à être conquises. Et puis il y avait la réalité, les enfants malades de Regina et cette odeur qui vous retournait l'estomac. Mal réalisa qu'il avait envie de vomir, mais pas à cause de l'odeur. Il se demanda quelle odeur régnait sur Shadow.

Ils descendirent la rampe en silence, suivis par Zoé, Kaylee et Jayne. Ce dernier s'arrangea pour bousculer le docteur en passant. Celui-ci manqua de glisser dans la flaque d'eau stagnante.

-Alors doc, ricana-t-il, ça vous soulève le cœur hein ? Pressé de repartir ?

Il n'obtint qu'un sourcil levé comme unique réaction.

-Vous réalisez que j'ai fait des études de médecine ? Vous êtes peut être habitué à tuer des gens pour de l'argent mais je vous garantit que j'ai plus souvent vu l'intérieur d'un corps humain que vous, et que j'y ai même mis les mains.

Zoé rit doucement et Mal retint un sourire satisfait. C'était la première fois que Simon montrait vraiment qu'il avait l'échine assez solide pour ce coin paumé de l'univers. Même Jayne ne semblait pas savoir quoi rétorquer et enjamba la flaque d'eau pour se diriger à grands pas vexés vers le village. Les autres lui embrayèrent le pas.

Le village, assez grand pour être qualifié de ville à ce stade de colonisation, était très propre. Trop même, par rapport à ce qu'on voyait sur ce genre de planète. Quand on devait vivre dans une telle puanteur, on ne prenait pas soin de sa maison. On abandonnait tout effort. Les habitants avaient voulu donner bonne impression, ou un sentiment de confiance. Mal fut aussitôt sur le qui-vive. Zoé dardait des regards suspicieux de chaque côté du chemin. Les autres n'avaient pas remarqué quoi que ce soit d'anormal.

Il n'y avait pas un enfant qui traînait dans les rues. Tous les volets étaient fermés. Même Jayne s'assura que son arme était facilement accessible et Kaylee se rapprocha de Zoé en frissonnant.

On les attendait.

Trois hommes et une femme sortirent d'un bâtiment long. Des notables vu leurs vêtements, même si le mot était un peu risible quand on les regardait. Ils ne s'avancèrent pas, les regardant s'approcher en restant un groupe serré. L'un d'eux se tordait nerveusement les mains.

-Lequel de vous est le docteur ?, demanda le plus âge des hommes quand Simon et l'équipage les rejoignirent.

-C'est moi, se présenta Simon.

Mal retint un grincement de dent. Il n'avait pas confiance et Simon aurait du voir que quelque chose clochait. La femme tendit la main pour serrer celle de Simon et le saisit maladroitement dans ses bras.

-Merci d'être venu. Venez.

Avant même que Mal eut pu protester ou réagir, elle l'avait entraîné à l'intérieur. Les trois hommes firent aussitôt barrage pour empêcher qu'on les suive mais Zoé mit ostensiblement sa main sur son arme et Mal poussa de l'épaule pour forcer le passage.

La pièce où il pénétra était vaste, basse de plafond et sombre. Aussitôt la porte passée, on était prit à la gorge par une odeur terrible, pire encore que celle qui régnait dehors. Mal retint un haut le cœur, avec plus de succès que Kaylee qui dû ressortir aussitôt.

-C'est quoi cette odeur immonde ?, grogna Jayne après avoir émit lui aussi un haut le cœur.

La moitié des plafonniers seulement fonctionnait et diffusait une très faible lueur. Mal dut plisser les yeux pour distinguer quoi que ce soit, gêné par le contraste avec le soleil éreintant dehors. Il distingua alors les lits et les bancs qui accueillaient des dizaines de malades assis ou allongés. C'était de là que venait l'odeur.

Mal imita Zoé et mit son bras devant son nez pour le protéger. Simon, lui, n'avait pas l'air perturbé par l'odeur. Il regardait autour de lui avec une sorte de détachement que Mal lui envia aussitôt. Le jeune homme inspira et redressa les épaules.

-Quand l'épidémie a-t-elle commencé ?

Ainsi c'était bien une épidémie. Mal jura. Il aurait dû se douter que les choses tourneraient mal d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils avaient trop souvent évité les ennuis ces dernières semaines.

-On retourne à bord, décida-t-il. Viens, doc.

La femme sortit un pistolet. C'était presque une antiquité, mais elle pouvait encore percer des trous dans sa poitrine.

-Le doc reste. On a besoin de lui.

-Vous avez demandé un docteur oui, mais pas parlé d'épidémie. Votre salaire ne paye pas pour ce genre de risques. On y va.

Simon fit un pas en arrière, s'éloignant de Mal. Il y avait une lueur dans son regard, étrange et déterminée.

-Je reste.

-Ne sois pas stupide.

-Je suis docteur. Ces gens sont malades. Je reste, mais retournez à bord. Inutile que vous attrapiez ce qu'ils ont.

Mal lui saisit le bras et le força à s'éloigner du groupe. Deux autres armes sortirent aussitôt.

-C'est grave ?, lui souffla-t-il.

-Je dois encore examiner les malades, mais... d'après le nombre de lit occupés, et vu la taille de cette communauté, je dirais que oui. C'est grave, et contagieux. Vous feriez mieux d'y aller.

-Et toi ?

-J'ai prêté serment.

D'un coup sec, Simon força Mal à le lâcher. Pour lui, la conversation était terminée. Il se dirigea vers les malades d'un pas sûr, ouvrant déjà son sac pour enfiler ses gants. Toute trace d'incertitude avait disparu.

C'était brave, ou stupide. Peut être les deux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Mal ne comptait pas s'attarder. Il rejoignit Zoé et Jayne et leur fit signe de le suivre. On ne les empêcha pas de sortir. Seul le docteur les intéressait et puisqu'il restait volontairement, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'otages.

Kaylee les attendait dehors, hésitant visiblement à les rejoindre. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en les voyant ressortir.

-J'étais inquiète... Et Simon ?

-Il reste. On retourne sur Serenity.

Elle rouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Jayne la coupa.

-Tant mieux. Tirons-nous au plus vite de cette planète.

-J'ai dit qu'on retournais sur Serenity Jayne, pas qu'on repartait. Nous avons embauché le doc, on peut attendre quelques jours de voir comment la situation évolue avant de le ramener chez lui.

-Quoi ? Et si on est contaminé ?

-Si l'un de nous tombe malade, je préfère que ce soit sur une planète où il y a un médecin compétent. Et maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre de protestations. On rentre.

Kaylee baissa la tête et Zoé hocha la sienne en silence. Il n'y eut pas plus de protestations, ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre. On proteste rarement longtemps quand la mort est en jeu. On préfère se taire et applaudir ceux qui veulent bien jouer les héros. Et si les autres à bord n'étaient pas contents, ils pouvaient toujours accompagner Simon dans ses envies de sacrifice.

-.-.-.-.

Il avait vu juste bien sûr. Wash n'avait pas vraiment protesté, se contentant de siffler d'une manière admirative avant d'entraîner Kaylee vers la salle des moteurs. Il était hors de question de gaspiller ces quelques jours de repos alors que Serenity avait grand besoin d'entretien. La seule chose qui le dérangeait, c'était cette odeur qui s'infiltrait partout, y compris dans le vaisseau s'ils ne fermaient pas l'écoutille.

-C'est le contraire de vacances romantiques, bougonna-t-il avant que Zoé ne le fasse taire d'un baiser.

Inara avait adopté à peu près la même attitude. Elle avait levé un sourcil et exprimé son admiration envers le docteur, mais elle n'avait pas plus envie qu'un autre de s'approcher de mourants. Tant qu'un de ses clients ne l'appelait pas, elle était contente de rester à se reposer dans sa navette. Mal n'allait pas le lui en faire le reproche.

Bien sûr, le pasteur avait fait des siennes. Il avait froncé les sourcils, reconnut que Mal avait fait son devoir en ramenant l'équipage à bord et déclaré qu'il allait proposer son aide à ces pauvres gens. Comme si des mourants avaient autant besoin d'un prêtre que d'un docteur. Mal l'avait laissé faire. Il n'allait pas se moquer de sa bravoure inutile, mais il n'allait pas l'admirer non plus. Chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Il avait souhaité bon vent au pasteur puis prit ses précautions. Ils étaient sur une planète en proie à une épidémie, il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que quelques gars solides en bonne santé ne se disent qu'ils pouvaient s'emparer de Serenity et forcer son équipage à les emmener loin de Fiddler's Green. Mal ne comptait pas leur simplifier la tâche. Il avait déplacé Serenity plus loin du village, sur une butte en hauteur d'où on pouvait voir si quelqu'un tentait de s'approcher depuis le cockpit. Quelqu'un devait rester de garde là haut jour et nuit.

Et puis, ils s'étaient mis à attendre et trois jours avaient passé.

Mal faisait le guet tandis que les autres jouaient aux cartes. Il les entendait rire. Lui s'ennuyait à mourir. Il n'y avait rien à observer, à part le sentier de terre qui descendait en ondulant entre des champs ou les cultures pourrissaient sur pied. Charmant.

Une série de bips insistants le distraya alors qu'il commençait à bailler. C'était un message sur le cortex. Il venait de Regina et Mal l'ouvrit il ne contenait que quelques mots.

 _« Encore merci pour ce service que vous nous avez rendu. Vous êtes les bienvenus parmi nous quand vous le voulez, mais j'imagine que vous ne serez pas dans les parages avant longtemps. »_

Il lâcha une bordée de jurons assez puissante pour que Zoé quitte la partie et vienne aux nouvelles.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Lis-moi ça et dit moi si tu penses la même chose que moi.

Il se leva pour lui laisser la place. Zoé s'assit et jura à son tour.

-Ça sent mauvais.

-On est bien d'accord. Où en sont Wash et Kaylee avec leur maintenance ?

-Ils ont bien avancé. Je les remet au travail ?

-Immédiatement. Et contacte l'un ou l'autre de nos amis qui sait s'y prendre avec le cortex. Je me sentirait plus à l'aise si ce message disparaissait totalement.

-Je m'y mets de suite capitaine. Et vous ?

-Moi je vais me dégourdir les jambes en ville.

Zoé hocha la tête et se mit au travail. Mal saisit son manteau et descendit dans le hangar, faisant signe au passage aux autres qui passaient une tête curieuse par la porte de la salle à manger d'aller demander à Zoé ce qui se passait. Une fois en bas, il prit son ceinturon et son pistolet qui pendaient sur la rambarde et ouvrit les portes.

L'odeur le saisit à nouveau aux narines. Elle avait l'air d'être partout sur cette planète. Une odeur de marécage et de putréfaction et quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Peut être qu'on parvenait à s'y faire avec le temps. Il avait de gros doutes, mais les colons devaient avoir mit toutes leurs économies dans ce voyage. Impossible pour eux de repartir.

Il aurait du mettre des bottes, se dit Mal en commençant à descendre la côte. Même le sentier était gorgé d'eau et pourtant il n'avait pas plu depuis leur arrivée. C'était comme si la planète essayait de recracher toute l'eau de son sous-sol. Elle espérait peut-être que si elle atteignait leur genoux, les colons remballeraient tout et feraient demi-tour. Ça ne marcherait pas. Les colons étaient tous pareil, aussi têtus que désespérés.

En descendant à pied de la colline, on ne prenait pas le même chemin que celui qu'ils avaient parcouru trois jours plus tôt. Il fallait du coup passer par le cimetière. Celui-ci était bien plein pour une planète ouverte depuis cinq ans environ à la colonisation. Les tombes étaient pour la plupart récentes. Toutes semblaient s'enfoncer dans l'eau qui rigolait ensuite vers le village. L'odeur était plus forte ici et mieux valait ne pas se demander pourquoi.

Mal accéléra le pas.

Le village était presque désert et les rares passants marchaient d'un pas pressé, les épaules courbées. Pas d'enfants, les parents devaient les décourager de sortir. S'ils n'étaient pas déjà dans les tombes fraîchement creusées.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la maison longue et basse qui devait servir de salle de réunion quand elle n'était pas transformé en dispensaire, Mal ralentit à nouveau le pas. Il n'avait pas trop réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait une fois sur place. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de pénétrer là dedans, ni même de s'en approcher. Il s'apprêtait à faire les cents pas dehors en attendant que quelqu'un sorte quand il entendit un petit rire. À l'angle d'une rue, deux jeunes filles essayaient d'être discrètes mais il suivit leur regard et vit qu'elles dévoraient Simon des yeux. Le jeune docteur était assis sur un banc, la tête appuyée contre le mur. Les yeux fermés, il prenait un bain de soleil. Les deux filles se poussaient du coude pour s'encourager à l'aborder. Mal sourit. Il fallait dire que malgré sa maigreur et sa pâleur, Simon était un jeune homme très attirant et si ces deux filles prenaient le risque de sortir malgré l'épidémie, elles devaient le trouver plus qu'attirant. Il se retint de rire quand il passa devant elles et s'assit près de Simon, leur volant leur occasion.

Simon ouvrit les yeux en entendant son approche et les referma aussitôt.

-On tient le coup doc ?

-Difficilement, avoua le jeune homme. J'aurais besoin de dormir quelques heures avant de faire une erreur, mais je ne peux pas. Il y a trop à faire.

-Tu sais d'où vient le problème ?

-Vous aviez raison, c'est un échec de la terraformation. Le sol de la planète est troué de grottes où des poches de gaz sont emprisonnées. Avec l'agriculture, le sol se fissure progressivement et les gaz s'échappent, notamment de l'ozone en quantités nocives pour l'homme. Cela crée des problèmes pulmonaires et cardiaques chez ces gens et ralentit la croissance des végétaux.

De l'ozone. C'était l'odeur qu'avait senti Mal sans la reconnaître.

-En plus de ça, poursuivit Simon, le sol est très argileux et dès qu'il pleut, la terre se gorge d'eau qui remonte progressivement à la surface où elle se met à stagner pendant des jours. Du coup, les récoltes ont du mal à pousser et les bactéries prolifèrent dans les flaques et les marres. D'où l'épidémie qui a frappé des personnes déjà affaiblies.

-Une recette parfaite pour un désastre. J'ignorais que tu t'y connaissait en géologie et en agriculture.

-J'ai appris deux ou trois petites choses en parlant avec les mineurs de Regina. Le reste, ce sont les gens d'ici qui me l'ont appris. Eux-même ne comprennent pas tout ce qui a raté dans le processus de terraformation. L'Alliance devrait envoyer des spécialistes pour analyser la situation et corriger le problème mais...

-Du moment qu'elle reçoit ce qu'elle attends de Fiddler's Green, elle se fout complètement que les colons crèvent. Il y en aura toujours d'autre pour accepter de prendre la relève.

-Voilà.

Mal leva un sourcil moqueur.

-Attention doc, tu vas devenir aussi cynique que moi.

-Il me semble que nous vivons dans le même univers. J'ai peut être été élevé différemment, mais j'ai le même spectacle sous les yeux. Pourquoi serait-je moins cynique ?

C'était logique, mais cela déplaisait à Mal, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

-Combien de temps pour contenir l'épidémie ?, finit-il par demander.

-Le nombre de malades commence déjà à diminuer. Quelques jours, sans doute. Pour des gens qui n'ont reçu aucune formation médicale, ils se sont très bien débrouillés. En principe, ils ont réussi à éviter la propagation aux quelques autres groupements de colons de la planète. Nous ne devrions pas être retenus ici encore très longtemps.

Mal grimaça.

-A ce propos, nous avons reçu un message du shérif de Paradiso. Il n'a pas été très bavard, ce qui vaut mieux, sans doute, mais son message suggère fortement qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu restes loin de Regina à l'avenir.

Simon se redressa et le regarda d'un air interloqué.

-Vous croyez que..., demanda-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

-Quoi que tu ais fait pour attirer l'attention de l'Alliance, tu t'y es remarquablement bien pris. Il faudra que tu me racontes ça à l'occasion.

Simon secoua la tête et détourna le regard. Visiblement, c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie de parler.

-Je doute que cela vous intéresse beaucoup.

-Là, tu te trompes. Je commence à être très intrigué. D'ici là...

La porte de la bâtisse s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Docteur !, cria une femme aux yeux exorbités.

Simon bondit sur ses jambes et se mit à courir comme un dératé. Mal lui emboîta le pas, instinctivement. Il regretta son geste dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur. C'était le chaos là dedans, et il ne pouvait que gêner. Simon criait des ordres à la volée et tout le monde courrait pour lui obéir, lui apportant des gants, un masque, sa trousse. Au moins la pièce était-elle moins encombrée que la dernière fois, se dit Mal avant de réaliser où avaient disparu certains des malades. Book se rapprocha de lui. Son teint était sombre et lui aussi manquait de sommeil.

-Éloignons-nous, murmura-t-il. Nous ne pouvons qu'encombrer à ce stade.

-Parce qu'ensuite nous pourrons être utile ?, demanda Mal, dubitatif.

Le sourire du pasteur était triste et fatigué.

-Mon travail commence quand celui du médecin s'achève. La jeune Flora se bat depuis deux jours, mais c'était un combat perdu d'avance, nous le savons tous, sauf Simon.

-En temps que docteur il devrait le savoir mieux que quiconque, non ?

Book lui jeta un regard pénétrant puis hocha la tête en soupirant avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc le plus proche.

-Il a décidé que celle-là vivrait. Il y a mis tous ses espoirs et elle aura tenté de lutter jusqu'au bout grâce à sa conviction. Il a déjà perdu six patients depuis son arrivée. Mais sa conviction n'aura pas suffit. Quand ce sera fini, j'irais tâcher de réconforter ses parents, mais Simon aussi aura besoin de compagnie.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Simon criait à la patiente de tenir bon. Il leur tournait le dos, impossible de voir ce qui se passait. Le docteur avait l'air d'y croire si fort que Mal se prit à espérer qu'il ait raison et que Book ait tort. Puis, la voix de Simon se brisa. Il avait compris que ses efforts étaient vains et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

Mal préféra détourner le regard. Il avait perdu plus d'hommes en une seule attaque mais quand on est capitaine, ou docteur, chaque mort est une offense personnelle. Simon avait perdu six patients en trois jours, sept bientôt. C'était presque étonnement peu. Mal parcourut à nouveau la pièce du regard, plus attentivement et réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup moins de patients, contrairement à sa première impression. La salle avait surtout été réorganisée et il n'y avait plus de malades qui encombraient le sol et les bancs. On avait aussi réparé des lampes, ouvert des fenêtres et l'air était moins vicié. Les gens du village s'étaient montrés remarquablement efficaces une fois que Simon les avait guidés. Depuis qu'il avait opéré Zoé, Mal savait que le garçon était doué. Là, il était impressionné.

Le silence se fit, mortel Mal redirigea son regard vers le coin de la pièce où Simon et ses assistants se tenaient.

Tout était fini.

Le pasteur se leva et Mal l'accompagna vers le groupe, mal à l'aise. Une femme pleurait et Book lui prit les mains pour murmurer des paroles rassurantes. Mal jeta un regard sur la table d'opération. La jeune fille sortait à peine de l'enfance, elle devait avoir entre quatorze et seize ans, grand maximum. Elle avait un visage rond et promettait de devenir très jolie, une fois les dernières traces d'acné disparues.

Un vrai gâchis.

Mal reporta son attention vers Simon. Il était immobile, mais ses épaules tremblaient et ses mains étaient crispées sur le drap dont on avait recouvert le corps de la morte. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer, mais sans s'en rendre compte. On aurait dit un soldat sur un champ de bataille et Book avait raison. Mal savait quoi faire dans ce genre de cas.

Il posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de Simon. Celui-ci ne réagit pas.

-Viens doc, je crois que tu as besoin de prendre l'air, murmura-t-il d'une voix apaisante tout en détachant délicatement ses mains du drap.

Quand il y fut parvenu, il entraîna le jeune homme vers la porte, en continuant à murmurer, lui demandant d'avancer un pied, puis un autre. Simon obéissait, mais ne semblait même pas réaliser ce qui se passait autour de lui, n'entendait pas les cris hystériques de la mère de l'enfant.

Une fois dehors, Mal pensa d'abord l'asseoir sur le banc, mais il repensa aux jeunes filles qui espionnaient Simon un peu plus tôt. Il préféra s'éloigner davantage et alla jusqu'au cimetière. L'endroit était glauque, en particulier dans ces circonstances, mais au moins ces gens ne verraient pas Simon en état de choc. Il y avait quelques bancs là aussi, et Mal l'assit sur l'un d'eux, le dos tourné au cimetière.

Ils restèrent là un long moment, assis en silence. Simon finit par bouger légèrement. Son regard était moins absent mais il donnait la chair de poule à Mal.

-Je n'aurait pas du sortir, murmura Simon d'une voix rauque. Je n'aurait pas du sortir, si j'avais été là, j'aurais pu la sauver.

-Fèihuà. Tu es sorti combien de temps ? Une demi-heure ? Et tu l'as dit toi même, un docteur qui ne fait pas de pose est un docteur qui fait des erreurs. Qui te dit que tu n'aurais pas fait pire en restant ?

-J'étais tellement sûr de pouvoir la sauver.

-Des fois on croit à des choses impossibles et des fois on y arrive, répondit Mal sans être sûr que Simon l'écoute vraiment. Des fois on échoue. C'est la vie et la vie est une chienne vérolée. Tu as fait de ton mieux.

Simon émit un reniflement sarcastique.

-J'essaie toujours de faire de mon mieux. Mais ce n'est jamais assez, ni pour moi, ni pour mon père, ni pour...

Sa voix s'étouffa sur un sanglot. Ses yeux étaient rouges mais restaient secs. Sur sa jambe sa main tournait et retournait un objet invisible. Mal eut la vision terrible d'un scalpel rouge du sang de Simon. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Book et vite.

Se rapprochant de Simon, Mal plaça maladroitement une main sur son épaule.

-Je suis sûr que si cette fille n'a pas trop souffert, c'est grâce à toi. Je sais ce que c'est. Soldat, docteur, peut importe. On compte les vies qu'on perd, pas celles que l'on sauve. Dans ton cas, je suis sûr que les secondes sont les plus nombreuses.

-Peut être. Mais les vies que j'ai sauvé n'étaient pas celles qui comptent.

Mal voyait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Combien de fois était-il rentré au camp fier d'avoir sauvé un objectif militaire ou aidé à s'en sortir des camarades d'une autre division, tout ça pour découvrir que l'un de ses hommes était mort pour ça et qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

-Flora, River... Je croyais tellement pouvoir les sauver, poursuivit Simon. Je tenais sa main. Pourquoi ai-je lâché sa main ?

-River ? Une petite amie ?

Simon détourna le regard. Il ne fixait plus le village mais l'horizon.

-Ma sœur, avoua-t-il avec un nouveau sanglot. J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé. J'aurais du en faire plus, être davantage préparé.

-J'ai pas connu cette River, mais je suis sûr d'une chose. Elle ne t'en aurait pas voulu d'avoir juste tout essayé. D'avoir échoué.

Il ne voyait qu'un bout du visage de Simon mais distingua clairement la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration qui se transforma en sanglots irrépressibles. Mal pressa son épaule d'une manière qu'il espérait réconfortante et détourna sa tête, essayant de lui laisser un moment d'intimité. Simon pleurait peut-être pour la première fois qu'il avait perdu sa sœur. Ça en avait tout l'air, en tout cas, et cela expliquerait bien des choses sur son comportement.

Mal resta donc à attendre que Simon se calme, se demandant s'il pouvait dire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider.

Il en doutait fortement.


	5. Les miasmes de Fiddler's Green (2partie)

Suite et fin (ou presque) de l'intrigue commencée au chapitre précédent. Le rythme de publication devrait être plus important ces prochains mois et nous emmener dans le vif du sujet. L'intrigue commence à prendre forme avec au moins 12 ou 13 chapitres désormais ! Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

 **Chapitre 5 : les miasmes de Fiddler's Green (seconde partie)**

Simon finit par réussir à arrêter ses pleurs. Il se sentait vidé de tout. Peut-être aurait-il du se sentir honteux de s'être ainsi effondré devant le capitaine, mais cela lui aurait demandé trop de forces. Il voulait juste dormir. Sur les trois derniers jours, il avait du emmagasiner un bon total de cinq heures de sommeil. À chaque fois, Book avait du le menacer de l'endormir avec un de ses ses produits s'il ne faisait pas une pause. Et à chaque fois, Simon avait passé plus de temps à ressasser ses erreurs de la journée qu'à dormir.

Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ni de dormir, ni de s'attarder sur ses erreurs. Ces gens avaient besoin de lui. Il devait juste trouver la force de se lever.

Reynolds tapota doucement son épaule. Simon était tellement au-delà de la fatigue qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était encore là. Peut être aurait-il dû ressentir de la honte d'avoir ainsi craqué nerveusement devant lui. Son père, c'est sûr, aurait été dégoûté de voir son fils si faible devant un moins que rien comme le capitaine Reynolds. Mais comme son père était un monstre d'égoïsme, il n'était pas sûr que son avis comptait énormément.

-Prêt à y retourner doc ?

Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans sa voix. Simon lui en était reconnaissant.

Mais il avait été soldat, non ? Il l'avait sous-entendu un peu plus tôt en tout cas et tout dans son apparence hurlait qu'il s'était battu du mauvais côté – ou du bon, commençait à penser Simon en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu une fois loin des planètes centrales – et qu'une partie de lui n'avait pas quitté le champ de bataille. Lui aussi avait perdu des gens qu'il avait juré de protéger. Il avait dû perdre son sang froid et vomir dans un coin avant de retourner à l'assaut. Il y avait un monde entre un soldat et un docteur. Pourtant, pour la première fois, Simon avait l'impression que lui et Malcom Reynolds n'étaient pas si différents que ça.

-Non, finit-il par répondre, je ne suis pas prêt. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-Bien sûr que si.

Simon tourna la tête. Le regard du capitaine était mortellement sérieux.

-Tu pourrais dire que tu as fait tout ton possible, que tu n'as ni les outils ni le personnel pour lutter contre cette infection et nous demander de repartir. Qui t'en voudrait ?

-Moi-même. Et tous ces gens.

Sa voix tremblait de rage contenue. Comment Reynolds pouvait-il lui proposer une chose pareille ? Le capitaine continua de le fixer quelques secondes, puis il détourna le regard et eut un rire étrange avant de se lever et de tendre le bras à Simon.

-Le dernier docteur à qui j'ai eu affaire était tellement saoul qu'il a fallu que Zoé lui arrache ses instruments pour m'opérer elle-même. Et le précédent se faisait payer en nature par ses clientes, même celles de moins de seize ans. Dans ces coins perdus de l'univers, tu es ce qui ressemble le plus à un foutu miracle. Tu as peut être l'impression que tout est fini pour toi, doc, mais je crois que tout au fond tu sais que tu te trompes. Tu as quelque chose qui manque à tout le monde d'ici à Perséphone : la capacité d'en avoir quelque chose à faire de ce qui se passe et l'envie de changer les choses. Concentre-toi sur ça plutôt que sur ce que tu as perdu.

Simon accepta la main tendue. Sans cette aide, il n'aurait pas eu la force de se relever.

-Qu'auriez-vous dit si je vous avait prit au mot ?

-Je t'aurais prit à bord. Je reprocherais jamais à personne de mettre sa vie avant celle des autres. Parfois, survivre c'est tout ce qui nous reste.

-Mais ?

-Mais je t'aurais largué sur la première planète venue. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les lâches qui fuient malgré leurs serments.

Pour avoir fait des études de médecine, Simon n'en avait pas moins été attentif en cours d'histoire, notamment contemporaine. Un manteau brun, un vaisseau nommé Serenity... Ce qui restait du haut commandement rebelle avait tourné casaque dans la Serenity Valley et laissé y mourir ceux qui se battaient pour défendre leurs idéaux. Il y avait eu des rumeurs de viols, de cannibalisme, d'officiers abbatant un par un leurs hommes avant de tourner leur arme contre eux mêmes.

-Je comprends capitaine. Heureusement, je crois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde.

Il n'avait pas lâché la main de Reynolds. Le réalisant, il essaya de se dégager en balbutiant une excuse, mais le capitaine la pressa une dernière fois avant de le lâcher. Était-ce du respect dans son regard ? Ce serait bien la première fois. D'habitude, Simon devait plutôt faire semblant d'ignorer la pitié dans son regard.

-Je le crois aussi.

-Tu seras capable de marcher jusque là-bas ? Sans vouloir te vexer, tu donnes l'impression de pouvoir tomber au moindre souffle de vent.

-Je dois avoir de la chance qu'il n'y en ai pas alors. Je détesterais glisser dans la boue et devoir me désinfecter avant de me remettre au travail. Tout ira bien. J'ai juste besoin d'une ou deux heures de sommeil.

-Je dirais plutôt de vingt ou trente, ce qui doit être le double de ce que tu as dormi depuis que tu as posé le pied sur Serenity. Si j'étais jouer, je parierai même pour dire que vingt heures, c'est ce que tu as dormi ces deux dernières semaines.

Il était si proche du compte que c'en était déprimant. Ou plutôt, encore plus déprimant que le reste de la vie de Simon.

-Disons trois heures alors.

-Quatre.

-Est-ce une négociation ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans une prise d'otage.

-C'est exactement ça. Quatre heures de sommeil d'affilée, sur un lit et un vrai repas. Tu fais ça, et je ne demande pas à Book de te ramener de force sur Serenity, et le prix pour repartir sera huit heures de sommeil.

Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet pour lui. Simon aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine. Qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait mourir. Seulement, cela lui paraissait parfois plus facile s'il disparaissait. Plus de culpabilité. Plus de mauvais rêves où il voyait River tomber dans un puits sans fond.

Mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose que Simon aurait dit à un homme que, somme toute, il ne connaissait pas vraiment, même s'il commençait à deviner qu'ils avaient plus de points commun qu'il ne le pensait. Il soupira.

-Je ferais de mon mieux capitaine, mais je ne promet rien. Si on a besoin de moi...

-Forme un ou deux assistants. C'est ce que font toujours les chirurgiens militaires. Il faut quelqu'un pour utiliser la scie à amputer quand ils sont trop abrutis par le manque de sommeil pour s'en servir sans butter sur une artère.

-Charmant.

-Mais authentique. Il y a toujours quelqu'un de débrouillard pour regarder par dessus l'épaule d'un docteur. Regarde Book. Il en sait plus qu'il n'essaye de le faire croire. Et pour dormir, tu n'as pas de quoi aider dans ta besace ?

-Si.

-Alors ?

-Ces gens en ont plus besoin. Et si je commence à me reposer là-dessus pour dormir, je risque de devenir dépendant.

Reynolds n'avait pas l'air de saisir le problème. Simon soupira.

-La plupart des somnifères – ceux qu'on peut trouver en dehors des planètes centrales du moins – créent une accoutumance et je n'en ai qu'une quantité limitée. Cesser de les prendre entraîne une recrudescence des insomnies. J'ai toujours été réticent à en prescrire, sauf en cas de force majeure et pour une très courte durée. De plus, ils ont tendance à induire à la somnolence en journée.

Ils accentuaient aussi souvent un état dépressif mais Simon était réticent à prononcer ce mot à voix haute. S'il le faisait, il serait obligé de pousser le diagnostic jusqu'au bout et reconnaître son comportement suicidaire. Il était hors de question qu'il parle du cocktail médicamenteux qu'il avait été à deux doigts d'ingérer à plusieurs reprises.

-Je vois. Personne ne veut d'un docteur qui s'endort à moitié en opérant un patient. Reste en aux bonnes vieilles méthodes traditionnelles pour t'endormir alors. Rien ne vaut un bon mélange d'épuisement et d'alcool.

Simon rit doucement. Son regard se porta vers le dispensaire. Il était épuisé à l'avance à l'idée du travail qui l'attendait.

-Fais de ton mieux, doc et dors un peu avant de faire une erreur que tu regretterais. Et mange un morceau. Ce serait dommage si les filles du coin cessaient de te trouver joli garçon.

Simon rougit malgré lui, ce qui fit rire le capitaine. Il épousseta sa veste et reprit le chemin du dispensaire.

-Avec ton air de martyr actuel, je peux t'assurer que tu n'aurais qu'à sourire dans sa direction et la petite Kaylee pour chanter ta gloire – ou autre chose – !

Plus il rougirait, plus le capitaine insisterait, mais Simon n'était pas habitué au parler cru des gens de la bordure. C'était probablement fait dans un esprit bon enfant, mais néanmoins gênant.

-Je plaisantait, doc. Considère-toi averti. Notre petite Kaylee a toujours eu un faible pour les oiseaux blessés.

-Je n'en vaut pas la peine.

Un nouveau regard étrange, sur lequel il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder. Ils étaient déjà en vue du dispensaire.

-Courage, doc, tu vas en avoir besoin.

-Merci. J'ai bon espoir qu'on vienne à bout de cette épidémie rapidement. Il n'y a pas eu de nouveaux cas depuis hier soir.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quand même quelque chose qu'on puisse faire pour aider ?

Simon hésita. C'était le capitaine qui le proposait, mais tout de même, il avait peur d'abuser.

-Le problème le plus urgent n'est presque plus le manque de médicaments. Plutôt, disons que celui-là est un problème qu'on ne peut pas résoudre. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est l'approvisionnement en nourriture.

-Une famine ?

-Ceux qui passent la journée dehors sont les plus touchés. Enfants, travailleurs des champs... Tout ça pendant la saison des récoltes, qui en plus à été mauvaise à cause de la pluie. Ils commencent déjà à manquer de l'essentiel. Si vous pouviez aller reconstituer les réserves auprès des communautés voisines...

-Avec quel argent ? Ils t'ont déjà donné quasiment toutes leurs économies.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de cet argent. Qu'est-ce que j'en ferrais ? Je suis un homme recherché, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le dépenser.

-Tu as encore quelques petites choses à apprendre sur la manière de vivre aux lisières de la légalité. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

Reynolds tenta de dissiper son inquiétude d'un geste vague.

-Occupe toi de tes patients, doc. Je me charge du reste.

Il ne voulut pas en dire plus et après une dernière tape amicale sur le dos de Simon, repartit en direction du vaisseau. Non, Simon n'était pas inquiet du tout. Le capitaine lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'un homme qui savait ce qu'il faisait et pas d'un amateur. Et lui détestait l'ironie.

Comme il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il pénétra à l'intérieur du dispensaire.

Le corps de Flora avait disparut, emporté par ses proches. Le cœur de Simon se serra à nouveau, mais il ne pouvait pas s'attarder là dessus. Il se nettoya les mains, remit ses gants, inspira un grand coup et se remit au travail. Il examina un par un chacun des cinquante six patients encore sous sa garde, procédant intérieurement à un énième triage. La moitié évoluait positivement, deux tiers des autres étaient dans un état stable. Le dernier tiers... était probablement condamné. Il le serait même si l'Alliance cessait d'être un ramassis de _hwen dan_ et amenait dans l'heure les meilleurs médicaments de la galaxie.

Aucune importance. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Lutter, mais se préparer pour le pire. Recommencer.

Malgré le travail qui l'attendait, Simon se sentait étrangement léger. Sa crise de nerfs et sa discussion avec Reynolds lui avaient fait du bien. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait capable d'affronter la suite.

Le pasteur Book s'approcha avec un verre d'eau et une barre énergétique. Simon s'en empara avec répugnance. La nourriture, c'est ce qu'il détestait le plus dans la bordure. Quand à l'eau, elle avait un goût métallique abominable, mais au moins, elle était buvable, même si elle était encore trop chaude d'avoir été bouillie.

Fiddler's Green était décidément un cloaque. Un cloaque dans lequel Simon n'aurait jamais cru aboutir un jour, même après sa fuite.

-Il faut vraiment que vous vous reposiez, lui reprocha doucement Books.

-Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le dire aujourd'hui.

-Je n'en doute pas. Tout le monde ici à votre santé à cœur. Sans vous, ce village serait en train de devenir un cimetière.

-Il pourrait encore le devenir si on ne résout pas le problème de l'alimentation. Le capitaine a dit qu'il s'en occupait.

-Voilà qui est rassurant.

Simon hocha la tête.

-Je vais dormir deux heures. Vous me réveillez au moindre problème, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quatre.

-Vous avez parlé avec le capitaine ?

-Mon garçon, je n'ai besoin de parler avec personne pour voir que quatre heures, c'est le strict minimum dont vous avez besoin pour ne pas vous effondrer d'ici la fin de la journée. On vous a dégagé un lit. Dépêchez-vous de vous allonger.

Simon était trop fatigué pour protester. Il y avait effectivement un lit vide dans le coin le plus silencieux de la grande salle. Il s'enroula dans la fine couverture et ferma les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le vrombissement d'un moteur au-dessus de sa tête. Après ça, il s'endormit comme une masse, étrangement rassuré.

-.-.-.-.

Depuis qu'il était un fuyard, Simon s'était juré de toujours se préparer au pire. Malheureusement, il était encore trop optimiste pour le monde de la bordure.

Il s'était trompé. Le nombre de cas ne se stabilisait pas, il avait juste atteint un pallier. En moins de vingt quatre heures, tous les lits libérés par les morts et les rétablis se remplirent. Ils passèrent de cinquante six à soixante treize malades. Des chiffres tournaient dans la tête de Simon. Pourcentages d'infectés, pourcentages de rémission, âge moyen des patients, vitesse de propagation...

Deux enfants malades qui regardaient par la fenêtre entrouverte la rue habituellement déserte se mirent à chuchoter d'un air excité. Comme Simon avait promis à son équipe de prendre une pause, il alla regarder ce qui les intriguait.

Dehors, Reynolds manœuvrait la mule qui trônait habituellement dans le hangar de Serenity. Simon enleva ses gants et son masque et le rejoignit.

Le capitaine le salua avec enthousiasme.

-Quatre caisses de nourriture, une de couvertures propres et un système de purification de l'eau. J'ai préféré amener tout ça avec la mule pour limiter les risques de contamination à l'équipage. Le tout pour pas un rond. Pas mal non ?

Simon resta un moment ébahi. Le capitaine lui sourit d'une manière presque arrogante, comme s'il le mettait au défi d'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais espéré un tel succès.

-C'est fantastique. Je ne m'attendait pas à tant de générosité.

-Oh, c'est tout sauf de la générosité, ricana Reynolds. On a fait trois villages. Tous étaient au courant – pas de propagation à signaler, heureusement – et ne comptaient certainement pas se montrer généreux.

-Comment alors avez vous obtenu tout cela ?

-Avec la seule manière qui marche, sourit fièrement Raynor, en menaçant de rentrer dans le village avec ma dizaine d'amis contaminés s'ils ne nous déposaient pas les caisses à une distance raisonnable.

-Faire du chantage pour sauver des vies. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre de la vie aux marges de la civilisation, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui. Mais tu progresses, si ça peut te rassurer.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. La preuve, tu parles de continuer à apprendre. Tu ne disais pas ça hier.

Un nouveau sourire satisfait et le capitaine se détourna pour décharger les caisses. Simon l'imita en silence. Il avait raison. Quelque part entre sa crise de nerf et le moment où il avait du nettoyer du vomis sur son tablier, il avait retrouvé quelque chose qu'il avait perdu en même temps que River.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'espoir ou de la foi.

Quand ils eurent tout déposé à côté du dispensaire, Simon fit un geste pour serrer la main du capitaine mais s'arrêta juste à temps. La fatigue lui faisait oublier les règles de bases pour éviter la contagion. Il aurait quand même voulu lui montrer sa reconnaissance. Jusque là, il avait pensé que Reynolds était un mercenaire comme un autre. Peut être avec un peu plus d'humanité qu'un autre, vu comme il avait maintenu le contact avec lui sur Regina, lui procurant une indispensable compagnie, mais un mercenaire néanmoins. Il l'avait sous-estimé.

-Merci. Ceci va sauver des vies.

-Hé, tant que je reçoit ma part...

Sur la Terre-qui-fut, très longtemps avant l'industrialisation frénétique qui avait finit par causer sa perte, s'était développé un mouvement religieux nommé cynisme. Le capitaine Reynolds, avec ses souhaits d'auto-suffisance et d'indépendance face au gouvernement, sa désinvolture face à son propre malheur aurait peut-être plu à ces gens-là.

Simon se demanda brièvement quel genre d'homme il serait si River était là à côté de lui, s'il serait un meilleur ou un pire homme d'avoir sa sœur à protéger et à mettre avant tout le monde. Sans doute ne serait-il pas là à se démener pour sauver une communauté condamnée à long terme à fuir ces terres insalubres. Il n'avait jamais été égoïste pour lui-même. Mais pour River ? Il serait prêt à laisser le monde brûler.

Il devrait apprendre à être quelqu'un d'autre que le grand frère attentionné de River Tam comme il avait appris qu'il ne serait plus jamais le chirurgien brillant d'Osiris.

-Comment ça se passe là-dedans ?, demanda Reynolds avec un signe de tête vers le dispensaire.

-Mal. La situation n'évolue pas comme je l'espérais. Malheureusement, je suis spécialisé en chirurgie traumatique et si c'est utile à des gens comme vous, un épidémiologiste serait cent fois plus utile aujourd'hui. Je sais comment limiter en partie la contagion, isolement, stérélisation de l'environnement... mais je fais trop peu et trop tard et je ne comprends pas tout du mode de contamination de cette horreur.

-Trop peu et trop tard valent toujours mieux que pas du tout et jamais. Ces gens comptent sur vous doc. Les laissez-pas tomber.

-Je n'y comptais pas.

-Si vous avez besoin d'une autre opération de récupération de matériel, je suis votre homme. Sinon, je resterai à l'écart.

-Je comprends. Vous avez déjà pris des risques en venant deux fois ici.

Le front de Reynolds se chargea d'inquiétude.

-Je risque quelque chose tu crois ?

-Non, le risque est minime. Ces gens étaient déjà en mauvaise santé et en état de sous-nutrition, sans compter qu'ils vivent avec ces miasmes depuis les premiers mois de la colonisation.

-Mais je ne pourrais pas le transmettre aux autres à bord sans le savoir ?

-C'est très peu probable, tant que vous prenez les précautions d'usage. Je gage que vous savez quoi faire.

-Je suis pas totalement inculte. Très bien. Je te prends au mot et je te ramène à bord à la moindre toux bizarre. Courage doc ! Tu en auras bien besoin les prochains jours. Et dors un peu !

Simon ne put lui offrir en réponse qu'un sourire fatigué. Au bout de quatre jours, il en avait assez de mentir et de promettre qu'il dormirait. Il avait juste hâte de pouvoir ouvrir ses caisses et voir ce qu'on pouvait en tirer. Sa pause attendrait. Il la remettait depuis plus de douze heures de toute manière. Dans son impatience, il en oublia même de saluer Reynolds qui renifla d'un air amusé et repartit vers son vaisseau.

Sur le pas de la porte, le pasteur Book les regarda faire en souriant avant de s'approche de Simon. Il s'accroupit pour l'aider à l'ouvrir les caisses. Des médicaments auraient été préférable, bien sûr, mais Simon était prêt à applaudir le moindre miracle qui lui permettrait de garder en vie ses patients quelques jours de plus.

-Je dois dire que j'ai mal estimé le capitaine Reynolds, avoua-t-il au pasteur tout en commençant à trier le contenu des caisses. Je pensais que s'il avait accepté d'aider ces gens, c'était uniquement pour l'argent.

-Pas seulement. Le capitaine s'inquiète pour vous. Je suis sûr que s'il a accepté ce travail, c'est en partie pour garder un œil sur vous.

-Et l'autre partie ?

-Parce que contrairement à ce qu'il aimerait faire croire, le capitaine Reynolds se soucie des autres. Énormément. Vous avez cela en commun.

Simon avait des excuses à lui faire alors, pour avoir douté de lui.

Il eut l'occasion de le faire dès le lendemain. Simon avait abandonné toute idée de pouvoir dormir prochainement. Pour le moment, il y avait trop de bruit et trop d'odeurs incommodantes à l'intérieur, et surtout trop de travail. Alors à défaut, il se forçait à abandonner ses patients toutes les quelques heures pour sortir marcher un peu au soleil. Cela lui permettait au moins de garder une idée du temps qui s'écoulait et de délacer ses muscles endoloris. Simon avait dépassé le stade de la fatigue et de l'épuisement, son corps tout entier lui hurlait de le laisser dormir, mais dès qu'il sentait le soleil sur sa nuque, il se sentait étrangement bien. Quelque part entre sa crise de nerf et le moment où il avait du nettoyer son tablier et ses chaussures couverts de vomi au petit matin, il avait retrouvé quelque chose qu'il croyait avoir perdu. Il ne savait pas bien si c'était de l'espoir ou la volonté de vivre, mais cela lui redonnait presque autant d'énergie que s'il avait dormi vingt heures.

Lors d'une de ces sorties, alors qu'il était peut être neuf heures ou onze heures du matin, Simon découvrit Malcom Reynolds assis sur le banc en face du dispensaire, en train de manger. Le capitaine le salua en lui envoyant une petite boîte que Simon rattrapa presque par miracle. Après presque trente six heures sans dormir, ses réflexes étaient désastreux. Le contenu de la boîte était peu appétissant, par l'apparence ou par l'odeur.

-Kaylee a tenu à cuisiner pour vous soutenir à sa manière, expliqua Reynolds. Un concentré de protéines, tout droit sortit de la cuisine. J'en ai trois autres boites, mais que ce soit bien clair : elles sont réservées aux membres de votre équipe médicale, pas aux patients.

Simon acquiesça. C'était une sage décision. Ils étaient épuisés et avaient besoin de se mettre quelque chose de consistant dans l'estomac. S'ils continuaient de céder leur part à leurs patients, il n'y aurait bientôt plus personne pour s'occuper de ceux-ci. Il avala une bouchée qui sembla tomber directement au fond de son estomac et s'écroula sur le banc à côté de Reynolds.

-Vous remercierez Kaylee pour moi. Les barres énergétiques maintiennent peut être un homme en vie, mais je pourrais en avaler dix que j'aurais toujours l'impression de n'avoir rien mangé.

-Elles font cet effet, oui. J'imagine que tu regrette la nourriture huppée des planètes centrales ?

-Si je savais tirer, je serais capable de tuer quelqu'un pour des légumes frais.

-Kaylee ferais de même pour des fraises. Comment vont tes patients ?

-Mal, pour la plupart. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Sauver ceux que tu peux, ne pas te faire trop de reproches pour les autres, répondit Reynolds d'une voix égale.

Simon sentit la bile remonter de son estomac.

-Je ne sait pas comment faire ça. C'est peut être plus facile pour un soldat, mais...

Il croisa le regard du capitaine et s'interrompit, en voyant la hantise dans ses yeux remplacée à la vitesse de l'éclair par de la colère. Qu'en savait-il en effet ? Il savait encore moins de chose sur ce que pouvait ressentir un soldat au front que Reynolds ne comprenait le poids qui pesait sur les épaules d'un docteur. Croyait-il vraiment qu'un homme qui nommait son vaisseau Serenity n'était pas rongé par le souvenir de centaines de vies perdues et gâchées en vain ? Il baissa le regard, honteux.

Reynolds avait cessé de manger et lui avait perdu l'appétit.

-Pendant mes études, on m'a souvent répété que perdre des patients devenait plus facile avec le temps. Qu'on apprenait à réaliser que c'est normal de ne pas gagner à tous les coups. Je n'y suis jamais parvenu, et c'est pire quand ce sont des morts qui seraient évitables si l'Alliance se donnait la peine d'aider ceux qu'elle envoie dans la bordure.

Un rire jaune échappa à Reynolds.

-Oui, c'est un joyeux ramassis de _r_ _i shao gou shi bing_. Et moi qui pensait qu'un beau jeune homme bien né d'Osiris supporterait l'unification !

-Ne vous leurrez pas, j'ai soutenu l'unification, même si j'étais un peu jeune au moment de la guerre pour en comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants. C'est cependant difficile de se voiler la face quand on est confronté à la réalité.

-Inara le fait bien.

-La courtisane ? J'imagine que même en voyageant à vos côtés, elle n'est pas forcément confrontée à ce qu'on voit ici sur Fiddler's Green. D'ailleurs, je ne dit pas que je soutiendrais les indépendantistes si c'était à refaire. Je ne suis pas sûr de les apprécier beaucoup plus, je dis simplement que l'Alliance devrait assumer les responsabilités qu'elle a voulu avoir jusqu'au bout.

Cette fois, Reynolds rit plus sincèrement et se remit à manger après avoir donné un petit coup dans les côtes de Simon. Celui-ci eut l'impression de s'être involontairement excusé, mais, même en rembobinant la discussion, il avait du mal à voir comment il s'y était prit. River avait soupiré de soulagement quand il lui avait dit vouloir partir en chirurgie traumatique. « Il vaut mieux que tu rencontres tes patients une fois qu'ils sont anesthésiés », avait-elle dit. Simon ne lui donnait pas tort. Il n'était pas le moins du monde doué avec les interactions sociales.

-Tu as réfléchi à la suite ?

La suite ? Il devait refaire un triage de ses patients, distribuer parcimonieusement les quelques médicaments qui restaient aux patients les plus solides, aider à nourrir ceux qui ne pouvaient le faire seuls et nettoyer les couches de ceux qui s'étaient souillés durant la matinée. Cependant, il avait l'impression que Reynolds parlait d'autre chose.

-La suite ?

-Et bien, Regina t'es fermée. Il y a probablement encore des feds là-bas près à te ceuillir au vol. Que vas-tu faire ?

Simon n'y avait même pas songé. Reynolds lui en avait parlé quarante huit heures plus tôt, mais il s'était passé tant de choses depuis que le problème lui était totalement sortit de l'esprit. Même sans ces soucis, depuis qu'il avait parlé de River, il lui était difficile de se projeter au lendemain. Tenir bon chaque journée était déjà un défi presque insurmontable.

-J'imagine que je pourrais rester ici, réfléchit-il à haute voix. Même une fois l'épidémie endiguée, ces gens auront besoin d'une assistance médicale. Il y a tant à faire ici...

Sans River, il avait du mal à voir pour quoi vivre. Elle était le centre de son monde depuis qu'il l'avait prit pour la première fois dans ses bras, quelques heures après sa naissance et c'était sa faute si elle était partie. Si elle était là, toutes les décisions de Simon auraient été dans le but de la protéger. Il aurait été égoïste pour elle, au point d'abandonner ceux qui avaient besoin de lui et son serment d'aider tous les patients au même titre, sans distinction. S'il avait croisé Reynolds et son équipage en ayant sa sœur avec lui, il se serait méfié d'eux et de leur vénalité. Il ne serait probablement pas en train de discuter ainsi tranquillement avec le capitaine.

Mais River était morte. S'il ne lui avait pas été utile, autant qu'il le soit à un maximum de personnes.

-Pas bête, approuva Reynolds. L'Alliance ne vient pas souvent ici, moins que sur Regina et les habitants de ce genre de planète est habitué à cacher des choses aux représentants officiels. Il y a un contrebandier qui se cache dans chaque colon. Si le gouvernement vous donne rien, pourquoi lui donner tout, hein ? Et un docteur, c'est quelque chose de très précieux dans la bordure. Personne n'a intérêt à vendre le gars qui a sauvé une centaine de vies et qui pourrait en sauver une centaine de plus ? L'instituteur du village, voilà quelqu'un de modéremment utile qu'on peut sacrifier sans regret. Sur Regina, quelqu'un aura vu la tête de Simon Tam sur le cortex et fait le rapprochement entre l'instituteur maigrichon et l'assassin et faussaire recherché par l'Alliance. C'est sans doute ce qui c'est passé sur Aberdeen aussi, si un patient pas très reconnaissant t'as pas dénoncé. Pour un mineur, ta petite prime représente une bonne année de salaire. Sois sûr de ton choix avant de te fixer ici, quand même. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de moyens pour s'enfuir sur une planète comme Fiddler's Green.

Le sang de Simon se figea dans ses veines. Jamais il n'avait donné son nom complet à quiconque depuis les débuts de sa fuite. Reynolds avait forcément dû regarder sur le cortex lui aussi. Reynolds le fixait avec un petit sourire ironique. La terreur devait se lire facilement sur le visage de Simon, le dénonçant aussi facilement que l'affiche publiée sur le cortex.

-Et vous n'avez pas été tenté vous-même, capitaine ?

-Je te l'ai dit, avoir un docteur dans ses contacts, ça n'a pas de prix par ici. La somme proposée est coquette, mais pas à la hauteur de ton talent.

Simon n'avait pas osé aller chercher l'information. Il ne voulait pas savoir de quoi on l'accusait parce qu'il devrait alors se demander si sa mère et son père y croyait. Surtout, il ne voulait pas savoir à quel prix on pouvait bien estimer quelqu'un qui avait raté son coup aussi spectaculairement que lui.

-Même un criminel comme moi ?

-Tu es peut être un criminel, mais j'ai de gros doutes là dessus. J'espère vraiment que tu me raconteras ton histoire un jour, parce qu'elle doit être curieuse. Mais si je sais une chose, c'est que tu n'as jamais tué quelqu'un de ta vie, même pour te défendre. Et puis, tout le monde sait que l'Alliance exagère toujours les choses sur ses avis de recherche. Ça encourage les amateurs de primes.

Simon l'ignorait. Il avait fait confiance au gouvernement, pour ça comme pour le reste.

-Sinon, repris Reynolds après un instant d'hésitation, il y a une autre solution. Après tout ça, tu peux embarquer à bord de Serenity. L'Alliance te cherche, mais on pose rarement le pied sur une planète assez longtemps pour que tu te fasses repérer. Je te l'ai dit, un docteur c'est utile et on me tires un peu trop souvent dessus à mon goût. Ces derniers temps, j'aurais eu besoin d'un spécialiste pour me retirer une balle du corps au moins deux ou trois fois. Si tu acceptes, tu fais partie de l'équipage, ce qui veut dire que tu as ta chambre, ta part des bénéfices – moins une prime de risque pour nous qui t'hébergeons – et accès à une vraie sale d'opération. La plupart du temps, tu n'auras rien d'autre à faire qu'à te tourner les pouces et supporter Jayne.

La proposition était très généreuse. Intéressée, certes, mais généreuse. Cela faisait des mois que Simon ne devait compter que sur lui-même et se méfier de tous alors cette proposition lui réchauffait le cœur.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

-Tu n'es pas obligé de te décider de suite. On partira peut être sans toi, mais pas sans le pasteur de toute manière. Maintenant, prends le reste de la nourriture et retourne à tes patients.

Simon obéit, se levant sans trop vaciller, ce qui relevait de l'exploit.

-Merci, capitaine. Pour tout. Vous êtes un homme bien.

-Oh non, je suis un très mauvais homme. Mais j'ai mes moments. Bon courage, doc !

-Simon.

-Mal.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Simon réalisa qu'il avait fait une offre d'amitié au capitaine, ou qu'il en avait acceptée une. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu des amis, cela remontait à l'université. Ensuite, il avait été trop occupé par son travail puis pas sa recherche désespérée d'un moyen d'aider River. Il avait rompu tous contacts avec ses amis bien avant de devoir fuir, et sans qu'aucun ne cherche à sauver leur amitié. Simon était déjà bien décidé à rester sur Fiddler's Green. Cependant, l'idée d'avoir un ami quelque part dans l'univers, même quelqu'un d'aussi particulier que Malcom Reynolds, était réconfortante. Tard dans la nuit, quand Simon trouva enfin le temps d'aller se réfugier dans la réserve attenante à la grande salle pour se rouler en boule dans une couverture et s'endormir comme une masse, il le fit avec le sourire, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Il fut réveillé au cœur de la nuit par le froid du contact de la bouche d'un fusil sur sa tempe et par une main sur sa bouche. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, il distingua trois hommes l'entourant, tous armés. Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer leurs visages. Jamais Simon ne s'était trouvé si près d'une arme et il aurait voulu que cela continue ainsi le plus longtemps possible.

-Lève-toi. Et tu ferais mieux de rester silencieux, sinon...

Simon se demanda à quoi ressemblerait sa cervelle étendue sur le sol s'il refusait d'obéir. Si le bruit attirerait Book et d'autres personnes, si ces hommes tireraient dans le tas et si des enfants risquaient d'être touchés ou de voir son corps.

Il obéit.

-Prends tes affaires.

-Je n'ai que mes vêtements ici. Ma trousse médicale est à côté.

Elle était plus précisément à l'autre bout de la grande salle. Simon se demanda s'il pouvait temporiser ou alerter quelqu'un en allant la chercher.

L'un des hommes lui tendit sa trousse, anéantissant tout espoir de ce côté là. Celui qui le visait jusque là de son fusil lui désigna de son arme la porte menant de la réserve à l'extérieur. Le troisième, celui qui portait jusque là sa trousse, pointa aussitôt son pistolet sur la tête de Simon.

-Si tu crie, tu meurs. Si tu cours, tu meurs. Si tu fais quoi que ce soit de suspect, tu meurs. _Dong ma_ ?

L'homme était une véritable armoire à glace. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'un pistolet pour menacer Simon.

-Oui.

La porte s'ouvrit de l'extérieur. Les deux premiers hommes sortirent. Simon entendit une sorte de grognement, celui qu'on pousse en soulevant un objet lourd. Les deux hommes rentrèrent aussitôt après, portant un corps qu'ils placèrent là où Simon dormait quelques minutes plus tôt et l'enrobèrent dans la couverture. Si quelqu'un ouvrait la porte de communication avec la grande salle, dans cette semi-obscurité, il aurait l'impression que Simon continuait à dormir. Le corps était à peu près de la même corpulence, les bottes de la même facture. Cette farce pouvait durer quelques heures avant qu'on ne remarque son absence.

Ce n'était pas tout. La veille, Simon avait ouvert cette même porte pour faire rentrer les caisses amenées par le capitaine. La veille, cette porte grinçait. La veille, Book lui avait suggéré que ce débarras serait l'endroit idéal pour dormir tranquillement quelques heures. Ces hommes savaient où était sa sacoche. Ils avaient huilé la porte sans qu'on les remarque, nuitamment sans doute. Tout cela était planifié.

-Sors.

-Cet homme, il est...

-Juste inconscient. Sors.

Simon n'osa pas insister. Priant pour qu'ils n'aient fait qu'assommer cet innocent et que l'homme ne souffre pas de dégâts durables du coup qui l'avait assommé, Simon obéit.

Comme il s'y attendait, la rue était absolument déserte. Personne n'osait plus sortir de peur d'être contaminé après tout. Il faudrait vraiment que sa chance tourne pour que quelqu'un amène un malade à cette heure-ci et sonne l'alerte. Lui-même n'avait vraiment aucune chance de fuir. Les trois hommes le serraient de trop près.

Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans le ciel, à part quelques étoiles clairsemées dans un ciel nuageux. La seule faible lumière était apportée par les fenêtres du dispensaire. Simon tâcha d'observer sans en avoir l'air ses trois ravisseurs. Ils lui étaient familiers, ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Simon avait ausculté au moins une fois chacun des cent quatre vingt habitants de la bourgade.

Une frappe dans le dos le força à avancer. C'était le plus grand, celui qui semblait être le chef. Il suait.

-Si tu t'arrêtes trop longtemps, tu meurs. Avance.

-Je veux bien, mais dans quelle direction ?

-Celle où on te pousse.

Il ne protesta pas plus et avança. Du reste, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre où ils allaient. Les trois hommes lui firent traverser la rue, pour rester le plus loin possible des lumières du dispensaire. Une fois dépassé celui-ci, ils tournèrent vers le sud, à gauche du dispensaire, ce qui les amena rapidement au cimetière. Personne n'osait rester trop longtemps dans celui-ci. Il était désormais si plein que la veille, on avait creusé une fosse commune, un peu à l'écart. Déjà neuf corps y avaient été déposés et recouvert de terre. Cependant, si les habitants craignaient les miasmes autour du cimetière, ils voulaient tout de même rendre hommage à leurs morts. Un par un, ils étaient venus allumer des petites bougies. Placées sur la barrière métallique du cimetière, elle fournissaient une lumière tremblotante qui serra la gorge de Simon. Il n'avait pas osé venir jusqu'ici depuis sa discussion avec Mal. Il ne voulait pas voir combien de tombes illustraient son échec. Essayant vainement d'ignorer cette idée, il essaya de profiter de cette lumière pour observer les deux hommes qui le flanquaient. C'était d'autant plus urgent que maintenant, il savait où ils allaient.

Sur la colline là haut, la silhouette de Serenity pouvait encore se distinguer malgré le ciel nuageux.

Simon monta le plus lentement possible la colline, faisant semblant de souffler, et même de glisser sur la terre meuble une fois, pour avoir le temps de réfléchir. Il avait peur de donner l'impression de temporiser à ses geôliers, mais ils ne dirent rien. Il devait avoir l'air encore plus pathétique et épuisé qu'il n'en avait l'impression. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à être fatigué par la montée. Le chef du groupe soufflait et se raclait régulièrement la gorge

Même ainsi, la marche jusqu'au firefly ne dura pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Quand ils furent face au vaisseau, Simon manqua de soupirer de soulagement.

La porte était fermée.

- _Ta ma de_ ! Fais-les ouvrir, toi.

-Je crains qu'ils ne m'aient pas donné la clé. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un passager.

L'homme au pistolet saisit Simon par derrière et le plaqua contre lui avant de lui plaquer son arme contre la tempe. La deuxième fois n'était pas plus agréable que la première.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas les faire sortir.

Pour la première fois, Simon remarqua son haleine pestilentielle. Il tâcha de retenir une grimace de dégoût. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de demander comment il était bien sensé y parvenir, l'homme reprit la parole.

-Je connais bien les types qui ont un vaisseau comme ça et font des trafics pas bien légaux. Ils gardent toujours un homme de garde sur le siège du pilote. Et ces parois sont solides, mais ça va pas les empêcher d'entendre. Vous deux ! Dites leur qu'on demande à voir le capitaine.

Les deux autres hommes tirèrent deux fois en l'air. Le bruit résonna tout autour d'eux.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant on attends. Il va leur falloir quelques minutes pour réagir. Et on garde un œil sur celui-là, au cas où.

-Comme si une mauviette comme ça allait faire quelque chose ! On les connaît aussi les gars avec des mains comme ça. Ils savent peut être des tas de mots savants, mais c'est des mauviettes.

Simon essaya de ne pas se sentir personnellement vexé. Il se retint de sortir une réplique sarcastique. Il ne voulait pas les faire réagir. Ne pas se mettre en danger. Pas inutillement, du moins, pas sans le capitaine ou un autre membre de l'équipage pour l'épauler. Ces hommes le traiteraient peut être de lâche, mais c'était une épithète que Simon était d'accord pour porter. Elle était toujours préférable à celle de cadavre ou d'idiot. Pour l'instant, il était préférable d'avoir l'apparence d'un dandy des planètes centrales incapable de se débrouiller seul. Il espérait simplement être capable de leur donner tort si nécessaire.

Mais s'il devait être sincère, il doutait d'en être capable.

Le meneur avait raison. Il devait y avoir quelqu'un dans le poste de pilotage car quelques secondes seulement après les tirs en l'air, deux lumières s'allumèrent de chaque côté de la porte du hangar. Mais rien de plus ne se passa et ils restèrent là à attendre, de longues et douloureuses minutes, en particulier pour Simon qui se retrouvait presque sur la pointe des pieds, pressé par l'armoire à glace qui l'escortait au point d'en avoir le souffle court. Il frisonnait également, et espérait que c'était seulement du au fait qu'il ne portait qu'une chemise fine et un gilet, insuffisants contre la fraîcheur nocturne. Après tout, il avait moins peur qu'il ne l'aurait cru, ou plus exactement, la terreur qu'il ressentait au contact du pistolet ne l'empêchait pas de réfléchir et d'analyser la situation.

Pour se rassurer, Simon essayait d'imaginer ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du firefly. Tout dépendait de qui montait la garde au moment des coups de feu. Zoé ou Mal auraient aussitôt quitté leur poste pour alerter l'équipage. Wash aussi, probablement, même s'il lui en voulait encore de son comportement abject au moment de la blessure de Zoé. Jayne ? L'homme était capable de s'être contenté de rire. Il pouvait être toujours en train de regarder la scène.

Il décida d'être optimiste. La personne là haut avait observé la situation, une bonne minute pour voir à quel point Simon était en danger et si d'autres hommes se cachaient dans l'ombre. Ensuite, elle était descendue réveiller l'équipage. Ceux-ci s'habillaient rapidement, posaient des questions, prenaient probablement leurs armes. Maintenant, ils se réunissaient dans le hangar pour décider d'une stratégie. Il y avait forcément des avis contradictoires, ce qui retardait encore l'ouverture de la porte, mais ils décideraient forcément d'ouvrir. Mal l'avait dit, ils ne partiraient pas sans le pasteur, et lui avait de la valeur.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il failli malgré tout pleurer de soulagement.

Malcom Reynolds apparut dans l'ouverture, le pistolet pointé dans leur direction. Des caisses avaient été positionnées de part et d'autre du capitaine, comme une sorte de barricade. Simon était à peu près sûr de reconnaître le reflet métallique d'une arme derrière l'une d'entre elles.

-Vous feriez mieux de m'expliquer ce qui se passe. Moi et mon équipage, on peut avoir la gâchette facile quand on est réveillé en pleine nuit.

-Inutile de vous fâcher, capitaine. Moi et les gars, on veut pas grand chose.

-C'est rarement pas grand chose quand on se présente armé et avec un prisonnier en pleine nuit devant le seul vaisseau à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Ainsi, Mal avait aussi compris ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Malheureusement, contrairement à Simon, il n'avait pas toutes les clés en main pour comprendre la situation et cela risquait de leur coûter cher à tous.

-Le doc n'est là que comme assurance. Si tout se passe bien, il ne lui arrivera rien. Mais s'il il y a un faux mouvement ou du bruit derrière ces caisses, je le flingue direct.

Simon lut dans son regard que Mal allait baisser son arme. Il essaya de croiser son regard, mais il ne lâchait pas des yeux son adversaire. Simon avait vu juste, il se laissait prendre au piège. Priant pour ne pas s'être trompé, car sinon il était mort, Simon cria aussi fort que possible.

-Non, il ne va pas me tuer ! Et vous allez refuser sa proposition capitaine !

Derrière lui, l'homme se figea. Simon sourit avec suffisance, même si l'homme ne pouvait pas le voir. Il était peut être un dandy indolent pétrifié par la peur, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de réfléchir.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Mal jura. Il raffermit son emprise sur son arme et continua de viser l'homme qui tenait Simon. Les chances de l'abattre sans toucher Simon étaient dramatiquement faibles. Malgré tout, Mal avait l'air d'être confiant en ses chances. Restait à espérer que ce soit davantage qu'une posture de matamore.

Le capitaine claqua de la langue. Zoé et Jayne se redressèrent, visant chacun un des comparses. Simon regretta de ne pas savoir si les derniers membres de l'équipage savaient tirer et étaient cachés ailleurs. Il aurait aimé un peu mieux qu'une égalité des chances.

Derrière lui, la poigne du costaud se resserra encore. Simon ne savait pas ce qui était le pire entre le souffle abominable de l'homme et le fait que l'air quittait peu à peu sa poitrine. L'arme sur sa tempe était en tout cas loin derrière il avait eu raison, ils ne le tueraient pas.

-On dirait que tu joue de malchance doc, remarqua Mal, si même dans ce trou paumé on a entendu parler de ta prime.

-Une prime ? Quelle prime ?

-Tu nous as pas parlé d'une prime Burn !

Simon grimaça. Mal eut le bon goût de paraître regretter sa remarque.

-Une prime, hein ?, fit Burn. On peut faire d'une pierre deux coup alors. Je les connais les gars comme vous. Vous alliez prendre notre argent et le livrer ensuite, hein capitaine ? Alors voilà ce que je vous propose. Vous nous prenez à bord, on rejoint le nid de feds le plus proche et on se sépare en partageant la récompense. Honnête, non ?

Ses deux comparses acquiescèrent bruyamment.

-Et si je refuse, vous tentez de prendre mon vaisseau par force ?

-Vous pouvez pas me le reprocher, non ? Alors, on est d'accord ?

Il allait dire oui, baisser son pistolet et les laisser monter à bord prendre leurs aises. Peut être même qu'il décollerait pour les mettre en confiance avant de leur tirer dans le dos. Simon ne pouvait pas le laisser faire et pas seulement parce que Burn devait le savoir aussi et guetter la même opportunité.

-Je préférerais vraiment que vous n'en fassiez rien Mal ! Tirez plutôt !

Le bras de Burn quitta sa poitrine pour lui serrer le cou.

- _Ta ma de_ ! Va-tu te taire ?

Trop occupé à l'étranger, Burn écarta son pistolet de la tempe de Simon. Il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion. Il envoya violemment sa tête en arrière. Le bruit que fit le nez de son adversaire en cassant net lui procura un plaisir vicieux. La main relâcha son emprise sur sa gorge. Simon se dégagea, mais glissa sur le sol gorgé d'eau.

-Il est malade, cria-t-il en se relevant. Il se racle la gorge pour s'empêcher de tousser, frisonne, sue... Tous les symptômes sont là. Il a probablement contaminé ses complices aussi. Ne les laissez pas monter à bord !

Burn le saisit au collet et le retourna pour lui envoyer son poing dans la figure puis dans le ventre. Simon retomba à terre, le souffle coupé. Il entendit des coups partir, deux rapprochés, puis trois autres. Puis, avant qu'il n'ait entièrement récupéré, Burn le souleva pas sa chemise, visiblement déterminé à l'utiliser comme bouclier humain. Simon se débattit, mais il n'avait aucune chance de réussir à prendre le dessus. L'un des complices de Burn tenta de les rejoindre, mais il fut atteint d'un tir venant du vaisseau.

-Tu vas me payer ça, doc, cracha Burn en le forçant à reculer vers un rocher qui servirait mieux de couverture qu'un docteur un peu trop mince. Tout ce que tu avais à faire, c'était d'obéir.

-Que voulez-vous, j'ai toujours aimé me rendre utile.

Il ne serait pas dit qu'à sa dernière heure il cesserait d'être ironique. Mourrir avec comme dernier spectacle le visage de Burn et son haleine méphitique était déjà une épreuve.

Simon tourna légèrement la tête. Les projecteurs de Serenity s'étaient éteint, sans doute pour ne pas faire de l'équipage une cible trop facile. Le problème, c'est que Burn, lui, devenait une cible difficile à abattre.

-Laisse partir le doc, retentit la voix de Mal.

-Viens le chercher !

-Ce n'est pas un souci, répondit Book à la place du capitaine.

Sa voix était si dure, si éloignée de celle du pasteur qui se tuait à la tâche pour soigner les malades que Simon ferma les yeux d'instinct, sentant venir la suite. L'instant suivant il entendit le bruit d'une balle tirée presque à bout portant et sentit un liquide chaud rebondir sur sa chemise et sa joue. Il essuya celle-ci d'une main tremblante, puis s'assit sur une grosse pierre, et inspira.

Un bruit de cavalcade lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Book ramassait l'arme de Burn. C'étaient Mal et Zoé qui accourraient. Mal posa une main sur son épaule.

-Simon ! Tout est ok ?

Il éclata de rire. C'était nerveux.

-Je ne veux pas mourir !

C'était un cri libérateur et une révélation. Simon ne voulait pas mourir. Il avait tout perdu, son travail, sa famille, sa sœur, son amour-propre, mais au moment de se faire tuer, tout ce qu'il avait pensé, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. C'était une découverte révolutionnaire, et il ne savait pas comment le transmettre en mots.

Quand il croisa le regard des autres, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Dans chacun de leur regards, il lut le même désespoir qu'il voyait chaque fois qu'il se tenait devant un miroir. Jusque là, Simon l'avait raté. Sa haine de lui même et son auto-apitoiement l'empêchait de voir la souffrance des autres. Il sourit au capitaine, qui le lui rendit.

-Je crois que ça va aller. Mais vous ? Il y a des blessés ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder, mais je crois que j'ai pris une balle, ça me fait un mal de chien. Jayne dépouillait les deux autres cadavres quand on l'a laissé, donc il doit aller à peu près bien.

Ainsi, les trois hommes étaient morts. Simon n'arrivait pas à le regretter. Au moins, ils ne propageraient pas la nouvelle qu'il était un homme recherché.

-Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda Book. Je me suis précipité dès que j'ai entendu les coups de feu.

-Ils voulaient prendre Serenity et fuir loin de la maladie. Leur chef, Burn, je l'ai reconnu un peu trop tard. Il nous a ammené sa sœur il y a deux jours, très malade. Lui disait aller bien, mais je suis presque certain qu'il savait déjà qu'il était malade lui aussi. Que croyait-il, que fuir loin d'ici éloignerait la maladie ? Il l'aurait juste propagée ailleurs dans l'univers.

-Tu peux pas t'attendre à ce que les gens réagissent normalement lors d'une épidémie, fit Mal en haussant les épaules. Il y a toujours des gens pour refuser d'affronter la vérité en face.

-En tout cas, vous avez réagi de la bonne manière, doc, ajouta Zoé. Il n'y a pas une chance que ces _báichī_ nous ait contaminés.

-Bien. Bien. Alors j'imagine que dès que mes jambes seront en état de marcher, je retourne au dispensaire. Et, Mal ? Je crois que je vais accepter votre proposition.

-Shiny.

Même si ces trois là n'étaient pas représentatifs de la population locale, Simon ne se voyait plus rester. Il avait déjà tenté deux fois de s'installer sur une planète. Après cette mésaventure, il doutait qu'une troisième tentative se déroule mieux. Non, il était prêt à tenter sa chance dans l'espace. Il pouvait imaginer pire.


	6. Les neiges d'Aesir

**Chapitre 6 : Les neiges d'Aesir**

Ça ne pouvait être pire. Des fois, Mal détestait sa mauvaise chance, et quand il disait des fois, il voulait dire tout le temps. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu un peu de chance remontait à la fois où il avait trouvé Simon Tam sur Aberdeen et sauvé la vie de Zoé. Avant et après ça... Il en était réduit à penser que les jours où ils volaient et respiraient encore à la fin de la journée, sans personne couché à l'infirmerie, étaient les bons jours.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour. Ni une bonne semaine. _Guai,_ tout était allé de plus en plus mal depuis Fiddler's Green.

-.-.-

Ils avaient passé bien plus de temps que prévu sur cette satanée lune. Ce devait être un boulot facile. Charger Simon sur Regina, le laisser faire le docteur sur dix, douze colons un peu malades, repartir le déposer sur Regina, passer au boulot suivant. Seulement, ils avaient passé presque deux semaines sur Fiddler's Green. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils ne reperdraient pas de temps à ramener Simon sur Regina. Ce plan là était définitivement enterré.

L'équipage commençait à n'en plus pouvoir. Rester coincé si longtemps dans un vaisseau avec seulement de courtes sorties pour profiter de rares éclaircies et d'un air absolument putride rendrait fou n'importe qui. Au début, Mal avait pu jouer sur la corde émotionnelle : après tout ils sauvaient des vies. Enfin, le doc et le pasteur sauvaient des vies. Malheureusement, ça ne marchait plus depuis quelques jours et Jayne était devenu absolument infect, mais il n'était pas le seul. Et bien sûr, tous les reproches retombaient sur la tête de Mal. C'est lui qui avait proposé ce plan – facile, rapide, peu coûteux et rapportant bien – c'est donc lui qui était le coupable. Charmant.

Kaylee était celle qui se plaignait le moins. Ce séjour forcé à terre lui laissait du temps pour faire toutes les réparations dont elle avait besoin. Enfin, presque. Elle lui réclamait toujours un catalyseur que Mal était bien fichu de savoir où le trouver. Elle restait quand même la plus fréquentable à bord, et Mal passait un maximum de temps avec elle pour l'aider à ses réparations. Après tout, ce n'était pas mal si dans l'histoire il apparentait quelques trucs de mécanique et s'il encombrait plus qu'elle n'aidait, Kaylee ne le disait pas trop fort. Ce jour là encore, elle le laissait faire.

Mal ne rajeunissait pas par contre. Après deux heures accroupi à côté du moteur, il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Il tapota sur l'épaule de Kaylee pour lui signaler qu'il la laissait. Trop concentrée sur ses boulons, elle ne réagit pas à son départ.

Inara, par contre, le guettait dans la coursive. Elle avait l'air furieuse.

-Tu avais dit que ce serait court.

-Je sais Inara.

Il avait espéré ne pas répéter cette conversation pour la quatrième fois. Mais Inara était persistante.

-Tu parlais d'une affaire de quelques jours. Je vous ai rejoint à bord parce que tu es fiable, la plupart des temps. Mais maintenant, tu me mets dans l'embarras. J'ai...

-Des engagements à tenir, je sais. Une petite sauterie organisée sur Greenleaf, c'est ça ? Tu vois que j'écoute.

-Ce n'est pas juste une ''sauterie'', il s'agit de l'anniversaire de la terraformation de la planète et cela fait des mois que je me suis engagée à être présente. La guilde doit beaucoup aux premiers colons.

-Ce qui revient à dire qu'ils vous ont donné beaucoup d'argent grâce aux ressources de Greenleaf en échange d'un peu de putasserie.

-Mal !

Il grinça des dents. Ils étaient tous à bout de nerfs. Il était urgent qu'ils décollent.

-Je sais, je vais trop loin, je devrais te montrer un peu plus de respect, et tout le tintouin. Mais je te promet que je pense à la date et s'il le faut, on laisse le pasteur et le docteur sur place pour te déposer rapidement sur une planète où tu trouveras un vol direct et de qualité vers Greenleaf. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, j'ai parlé à Book hier matin. On dirait que l'épidémie est presque terminée, ils n'ont pas eu de morts depuis trois jours. Il disait qu'ils reviendraient probablement hier, aujourd'hui ou demain. C'est bon pour toi ?

-Cela me permettrait de tenir les délais, mais je dois vraiment être partie demain au plus tard.

-Parfait alors. Cela ne m'amuse pas plus d'être coincé ici, tu sais ? Mais on peut pas abandonner ces gens.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, soupira et laissa Mal sur place. L'air lui sembla aussitôt moins lourd. Ils avaient tous besoin d'espace et d'air pur, au propre comme au figuré pour se libérer la tête de leurs problèmes, et Mal et Inara plus que tous les autres. À défaut de pouvoir faire ça, Mal monta dans le poste de pilotage. Il voulait être seul.

Bien entendu, il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée.

-Hey Zoé.

-Capitaine.

-Pas de mari en vue ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

-Nous nous tapions sur les nerfs. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand on passe dix jours à attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je ne vous ai pas entendu vous disputer avec Inara à l'instant ?

-Une petite divergence d'opinion.

-Un de ces jours, il faudra quand même que vous résolviez cette tension entre vous, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mal refusa de répondre et s'installa sur l'autre siège. Ils restèrent là à regarder le ciel en silence. C'est ça que Mal aimait avec Zoé. Il n'y avait pas besoin de parler. Elle visait tout de suite là où ça faisait mal puis vous laissait cogiter tout seul. Bien sûr, elle avait raison. Lui et Inara devaient résoudre leurs problèmes. Il n'y avait pas que l'équipage que cette tension rendait fou. Amis ou amants, ils devaient se décider et arrêter de flotter entre les deux. Il voulait qu'ils soient amants, il la désirait si fort que ça faisait mal.

-S'il doit se passer quelque chose, pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas déjà fait ?

D'habitude, Zoé n'aurait pas insisté autant. Elle devait vraiment s'ennuyer.

-On se dispute tout le temps. Et le capitaine du vaisseau avec une passagère... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Je ne pense pas que vous aimeriez être avec quelqu'un avec qui vous ne vous disputeriez pas de temps en temps. Et vous m'avez laissé épouser Wash.

-Si j'avais refusé de te laisser l'épouser, tu te serais mutinée et je tiens à ma vie.

-Je me serais contentée de prendre votre virilité. Vous essayez de changer de sujet monsieur. C'est autre chose.

-Je peux aimer Inara tout ce qu'il faut, je peux pas respecter son métier. Les courtisanes peuvent y ajouter de l'or et des jolies robes, ça reste de la prostitution et c'est pas mieux que les bordels militaires qu'on voyait en campagne avec les filles couvertes de bleus. C'est ni juste, ni bien et personne pourra me convaincre du contraire même Inara qui dit que c'est une noble et ancienne tradition. Une cage reste une cage, même dorée, et c'est facile d'en jeter la clé.

Zoé fit un bruit qui n'était ni une approbation, ni une désapprobation. Il n'avait jamais entendu son opinion à ce sujet, ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre, même avant qu'ils rencontrent Inara.

-Inara aime son métier. Où est-ce que cela vous laisse ?

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tu vois un futur où elle et moi ça marcherait ?

-Soit vous faites tous les deux de grosses concessions, soit il se passe quelque chose de tellement énorme que vous dépassez tout ça, soit...

Mal ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait leur faire oublier à quel point ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur l'essentiel, à part si l'un d'entre eux manquait de mourir. Et comme rien ne le ferait changer d'avis sur son métier,... Mal ne voyait qu'une issue envisageable à leur problème et elle lui faisait mal.

Un grésillement le dispensa de répondre. Zoé se pencha vers la console.

-Pasteur c'est vous ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je voulais vous signaler que nous devrions vous rejoindre dans la soirée. Simon est confiant dans le fait que l'épidémie est endiguée. Les derniers malades pourront se rétablir sous la surveillance de leurs proches et les villageois ont juré de maintenir la quarantaine pendant une dizaine de jours, par précaution.

L'ambiance à bord avait changé du tout au tout quand le docteur et le pasteur montèrent à bord. Ils étaient tous excités à l'idée de s'en aller, enfin. Kaylee en particulier sautillait presque sur place. Tout était prêt, on n'attendait que les deux hommes. L'enthousiasme diminua cependant un petit peu quand ils virent l'état des deux hommes. Tous deux avaient l'air d'avoir vieillis d'au moins dix ans. Kaylee poussa un petit cri désolé. Elle avait l'air prête à les enrouler dans une couverture et les serrer dans ses bras tout le long du voyage jusqu'à Greenleaf. Mal parcourt l'assemblée du regard. En fait, seul Jayne n'a pas l'air touché par le spectacle. Ce n'est pas une surprise, mais d'habitude, Zoé réussit bien mieux à être stoïque.

-Bienvenue à bord. On part tout de suite, pas question de perdre plus de temps. On a encore assez d'eau pour cinq ou six douches pour le trajet. Allez en prendre une, changez-vous, le repas est dans une demi-heure et vous pourrez dormir aussi longtemps que vous voulez.

-Allez-y Simon, fit aussitôt Books en poussant le jeune homme dans la bonne direction. Vous en avez encore plus besoin que moi.

Simon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, lâcha sa sacoche de docteur sur le sol et tituba dans la bonne direction. Wash lui tapa sur l'épaule au passage, le félicita pour son travail et les quitta pour faire décoller le vaisseau.

Les autres accompagnèrent Book jusqu'au canapé près de l'infirmerie où il s'écroula en soupirant.

-Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais été aussi épuisé. J'espère que vous avez prévu une quantité suffisante de nourriture, l'idée de pouvoir m'asseoir pour un repas complet est la seule chose qui m'a gardé en vie ces derniers jours.

-Je m'y remet de suite, promis Kaylee. Vous avez des demandes particulières ?

-Mon enfant, tant que c'est chaud et abondant, je chanterais vos louanges, et Simon aussi.

La jeune fille rit et se précipita vers la cuisine, suivie par Jayne qui espérait probablement grappiller quelque chose au passage.

-À quel point c'était dur pasteur ?, finit par demander Zoé une fois sûre qu'ils étaient loin.

-Très dur. Nous avons vraiment fait le maximum pour ces pauvres gens mais... au final, nous avons perdu soixante quinze d'entre eux. Notre seule chance a été qu'ils ne soient pas en contact régulier avec les installations les plus proches, sinon, la planète entière aurait pu être contaminée en quelques mois. Même maintenant, leur situation est désastreuse. Ils devraient au minimum se déplacer dans un endroit un peu moins marécageux. Mais leurs morts sont enterrés là maintenant, ils ne le feront probablement pas.

Mal hocha la tête. Shadow avait été rendue inhabitable par l'Alliance, mais quelques survivants y étaient retournés malgré tout. Il est plus facile de quitter les vivants que les morts.

-Reposez-vous pasteur. On vous voit au repas.

-D'ici là, je me sentirais plus humain j'espère.

Effectivement, ils avaient l'air plus vivants en pénétrant dans la salle à manger. Les cheveux de Simon étaient encore humides, mais il avait reprit des couleurs. C'était presque drôle de le voir vêtu d'un beau gilet brodé. À part sur Aberdeen, Mal l'avait toujours vu porter des vêtements de deuxième ou troisième main, élimés et mal ajustés.

-Shwai, souffla Kaylee.

Il était forcé d'approuver. S'il reprenait quelques kilos pour remplir son beau costume, il ne détonerait pas au bras d'Inara.

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire de faire des efforts vestimentaires pour nous, doc.

Simon s'effondra sur une chaise, puis rougit et se releva pour tenir la chaise de Kaylee, comme un vrai gentilhomme. Les joues rosissantes, elle s'assit en lui offrant un grand sourire.

-Je n'avais guère le choix. Presque tous mes vêtements sont couverts de sang ou de vomi. Les deux pour certains.

Jayne ricana en s'asseyant à son tour.

-La petite Kaylee mouille beaucoup moins d'un coup.

Simon blêmit, puis rougit et baissa la tête.

-Jayne, tu pourras revenir manger quand tout le monde aura terminé. J'espère pour toi qu'il restera quelque chose sur la table.

Le mercenaire partit sans trop protester. Simon osa alors redresser la tête.

-Je m'excuse. Je crois être trop fatigué pour être capable de faire la conversation sans parler de...

-Vous avez toutes les excuses du monde, docteur, fit Inara en posant sa main sur la sienne, et nous avons tous conscience de votre épuisement. Mangez.

Les trois femmes lui lancèrent des regards amicaux quand, sans se faire davantage prier, Simon se mit à dévorer le contenu de son assiette. Il avait fait mine de ne pas entendre l'allusion faite à Kaylee et elles appréciaient ça. Mal commençait à connaître le docteur. C'était moins de la galanterie que de la gêne. Il y a des gens, comme Kaylee, qui sont à l'aise quand on les sort de leur zone de prédilection. Et puis il y a ceux comme Simon. Le genre à qui papa finit par offrir une nuit avec une courtisane par désespoir de cause. Ça aurait pu être Inara. Drôle de vie quand même.

Simon gémit en avalant une bouchée de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la viande en sauce, faisant monter le rouge aux joues de Kaylee. Mal était si surpris qu'il ne fut pas loin de l'imiter. Il rougit aussitôt.

-Pardonnez-moi. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours.

-Après ces deux semaines, j'imagine que notre cuisine doit paraître aussi bonne que celle des Centre, plaisanta Wash en lui tendant spontanément le plat suivant. Essaye de ne manger que ce qu'il y a dans les assiettes, je n'ai pas envie de perdre un doigt.

Simon pilla le plat et hocha la tête en silence. Book n'était pas loin de l'imiter. Satisfait, Mal cessa de les observer pour parler de la suite avec les autres. La sauterie d'Innara devait durer six jours. Cela leur laissait le temps de trouver un petit boulot rapide, histoire de se refaire les poches, puis de se reposer et profiter d'un peu de soleil pour compenser l'enfermement des derniers jours. Mal comptait bien commencer à prospecter auprès de leurs contacts dans le système du soleil rouge les prochains jours.

Un drôle de bruit finit par l'interrompre alors qu'il se disputait avec Zoé pour savoir s'ils contactait ou non Greg Largen, un ancien client sur Moab. Le gars payait bien mais ses ses histoires finissaient toujours pas devenir leurs ennuis. C'était Simon qui ronflait doucement, la tête posée entre ses bras. Une mèche de ses cheveux traînait dans un bol de sauce. Kaylee le secouait doucement en riant, sans aucun effet.

-On dirait qu'il est temps de coucher le petit, ricana Wash. Quelqu'un pour m'aider ?

Mal soupira pour l'effet et se leva. À eux deux, ils parvinrent à soulever le docteur, passèrent ses bras sur leurs épaules et le descendirent avec l'aide de Zoé qui lui tenait les jambes.

-Le gamin est bien léger, nota Wash. Il faudra le remplumer s'il reste.

La soirée n'avait pas duré beaucoup plus longtemps après ça. Ils s'étaient mis à parler d'autre chose, puis s'étaient couchés. Mal regrettait maintenant que Zoé n'ai pas réussit à le convaincre de ne pas recontacter Largen et que, quand celui-ci les avait contacté de lui-même, il avait accepté sa proposition. Ils seraient alors dans une meilleure posture.

Greenleaf, comme son nom l'indiquait, était belle, verte et propre. Une bonne petite planète où s'installer quand la vie dans le centre devenait trop dure et trop chère, une planète de publicité, avec plus de verdure, mais presque autant de surveillance que sur Londinium ou Gonghe. Mal avait laissé deux jours à l'équipage pour s'y amuser un peu. Lui-même en avait profité pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Pas Simon. Le doc avait passé les trois premiers jours du voyage à dormir aussi profondément qu'un mort, et les trois suivants à frisonner dans son lit, terrassé par un virus moins dangereux que celui de Fiddler's Green. Pas assez de sommeil et de nourriture, le mauvais cocktail. Il n'avait vraiment refait surface qu'une fois qu'ils avaient quitté l'orbite de Greenleaf.

-.-.-

Le trajet entre Greenleaf et Aesir était court, à peine une vingtaine d'heure. C'était un peu pour ça que Mal avait choisi ce boulot malgré son peu de confiance en Largen, parce qu'il n'avait mis les pieds que deux fois sur Aesir et à chaque fois il avait compté les heures avant de repartir. C'est pourquoi il fouillait les armoires de Serenity, jetant par terre tout ce qui ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il cherchait. Zoé faisait de même, pendant que Kaylee repliait et triait ce qu'ils laissaient sur le sol.

Le bruit attira Simon qui sortit de sa chambre.

-Je peux vous aider capitaine ?

-Je pense pas pas. Déjà été sur Aesir ?

-Jamais. Je n'en sais que ce que je vous ai entendu dire au détour de conversation ces derniers jours.

Et c'était là un problème dont Mal n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de s'occuper pour le moment. Simon faisait partie de l'équipage désormais, et maintenant qu'il avait fini de se traîner uniquement de son lit à l'infirmerie, il ne passait pas plus de temps avec l'équipage.

-Himminbjorg est un soleil froid, expliqua Zoé, toutes ses planètes ont un climat froid aussi. On ne devrait pas y rester plus de quelques heures, mais je me méfie de ce genre d'affirmations en ce moment.

Mal fit semblant d'ignorer son regard noir. Fiddler's Green n'était pas sa faute.

-On doit récupérer une cargaison à Oulu, sur Aesir, continua Kaylee. Ceux qui vont sortir pour la récupérer vont avoir froid, autant se couvrir. Et il faudra faire vite, parce qu'il y a de terribles tempêtes de neige.

Heureusement pour eux, l'alliance était très intéressée par les minerais d'Aesir. Elle avait placé des satellites en orbite pour surveiller l'évolution de ces tempêtes et Larsen leur avait fourni les prévisions pour les six prochains jours. Ils étaient tranquilles de ce côté là.

-Bien, soupira Zoé, on a deux gros manteaux, ça fera l'affaire pour Jayne et vous capitaine, et un plus petit pour moi. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'une quatrième personne puisse sortir.

Sans un mot, Simon fit retraite dans sa chambre. Mal retint un juron. Il allait devoir prendre des mesures pour qu'il s'intègre. En temps normal, il compterait sur Kaylee, mais elle n'osait pas vraiment faire la conversation au docteur. Elle avait encore un peu honte de son comportement avec lui à l'époque où elle était décidée à le détester pour son comportement vis à vis de Zoé. Comme Simon était lui-même quelqu'un de pas très doué pour les relations sociales, ils étaient dans une impasse. Zoé suivit le docteur du regard, puis fit comprendre à Mal que ce serait à lui de s'en occuper. Simon osait encore moins s'approcher d'elle, même si elle avait décidé de ne pas lui en vouloir. Elle aussi avait vu quelque chose dans son regard qui lui rappelait leur état juste après Serenity Valley.

Simon revint avec son plus gros sac qu'il fouillait tout en marchant. Tour à tour, il en sortit un pull rose épais et un manteau qu'il tendit à Kaylee.

-J'aurais sans doute du m'en débarrasser, mais je suis content de ne pas l'avoir fait. Ils sont peut être un peu petits, mais...

-Tu donnes dans le travestissement, doc ?, intervint Jayne qui aiguisait son couteau assis sur le canapé.

Mal préféra l'ignorer.

-Ceux de ta sœur, j'imagine ?

Simon hocha la tête. Il avait l'air prêt à s'effondrer à nouveau.

-J'allais les lui donner quand... Autant qu'ils servent à quelqu'un. Elle et toi font à peu près la même taille, Kaylee. Il y en a quelques autres dans le sac, si tu veux les prendre. River, ma sœur, elle t'aurait beaucoup aimée.

Les larmes aux yeux, Kaylee serra le sac contre sa poitrine et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Simon sur la joue.

-C'est très gentil de ta part Simon.

Quand il retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus, personne ne lui en tint rigueur cette fois. Ils refluèrent en silence vers le coin de repos.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée, capitaine ?, demanda aussitôt Kaylee en se tournant vers Mal. Vous le savez ?

-Elle est morte, par sa faute, ou c'est ce qu'il croit. Je n'en sait pas plus. Pasteur ?

-Je crains de ne pouvoir en dire plus. J'avais simplement deviné que c'est la perte d'une parente qui l'a rendu si...

Apathique. Perdu. Cynique. Faites votre choix.

-Le pauvre. Il devait beaucoup l'aimer. Elle avait de si jolis vêtements... Vous croyez vraiment que je peux les essayez ? Je voudrait pas qu'il soit triste en me voyant les porter. Ou si je les salit.

-S'il te les a proposés, bien sûr que tu peux, répondit Zoé. J'imagine que cela lui faisait aussi mal de les garder que de les jeter.

-Je vais y faire très attention alors.

Elle prit un air résolu, tout en repliant les vêtements le plus délicatement possible. Zoé se pencha vers l'oreille de Mal en lui désignant la scène.

-Je crois que notre Kaylee vient d'un coup de décider que le doc a besoin d'une petite sœur de substitution.

Alors ça, ce serait amusant à regarder, au moins autant que d'observer Kaylee courir après le docteur à la recherche d'un peu d'amour et de sexe. C'était peut être mieux ainsi même. Le doc avait besoin d'une amie à bord et un homme brisé comme ça était tout sauf ce qu'il fallait à la gentille petite Kaylee. Tous les gens comme eux n'avaient pas comme Zoé la chance de tomber sur la personne parfaite pour se reconstruire.

Simon les rejoignit pour le repas quelques heures plus tard. Il sourit tristement en voyant Kaylee porter le pull rose qu'il lui avait donné, puis prit sa place à part presque timidement, remerciant poliment chaque fois qu'on lui tendait un plat. Mal l'observait à la dérobée. La conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec les autres réveillait toute sa curiosité sur le passé du docteur. Il était évident qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. C'était un gentilhomme propre sur lui typique du Centre. Même Inara avec ses jolies frusques avait davantage l'air à sa place que lui.

-Maintenant que t'es debout doc, finit par demander Jayne, j'espère que tu vas servir à quelque chose, hein ?

Simon jeta un regard à la cantonade.

-Je m'excuse d'avoir été si peu disponible ces derniers jours. Je pensais m'occuper de l'infirmerie, faire un inventaire, et une liste de ce qu'il faudrait réapprovisionner. Et puis j'imagine qu'il y a d'autres choses à faire à bord ?

Wash éclata de rire.

-Je désigne un volontaire pour les prochaines corvées de poubelle, cuisine et nettoyage du vaisseau, histoire de lui donner un avant goût.

-Rassurer vous Simon, intervint le pasteur, tout le monde participe à égalité aux tâches. Ne laissez personne vous faire croire le contraire, même Jayne.

-Oui, il aimerait trop se faire dispenser des corvées sous prétexte qu'il est un héros et tout ça. Doc, j'imagine que personne ne t'as encore raconté l'histoire du héros de Canton ?

La tête de Simon quand on lui raconta l'histoire valait tout l'or du monde, mais Mal rit un peu plus jaune quand ils enchaînèrent sur celle de Saffron. Personne ne demanda au docteur si lui avait des histoires drôles, pas après Fiddler's Green. Malgré tout, au fil de la soirée, ses épaules se décrispèrent. Les petites claques sur l'épaule de Wash et le sourire ravi de Kaylee faisaient leur effet habituel, et Mal n'avait même pas eu besoin de sermonner son équipage.

Une bonne soirée, en somme.

Le lendemain, Mal finissait de se raser quand il sut que les choses allaient mal tourner. La voix de Wash retentit depuis le poste de pilotage, crispée.

-Capitaine, si vous pouviez venir voir ça ?

Il grimpa à toute vitesse l'échelle pour se précipiter auprès de Wash qui regardait d'un air sombre la planète devant eux. Il désigna l'hémisphère nord.

-Ça, c'est Oulu, l'endroit où on va. Et la grosse, très grosse masse nuageuse là, c'est la tempête énorme qui va nous arriver dessus avant même qu'on soit à terre.

Mal jura.

-Largen nous a menti.

-Zoé va vous tuer capitaine. Elle vous l'avait bien dit.

-Une chance qu'on puisse rester en orbite le temps que ça se calme ?

-Si on le fait, on tombe à court de carburant à mi chemin du retour vers Greenleaf. Au mieux.

Mal jura encore, par principe. Ils allaient devoir se poser dans la tempête et il n'y avait pas moyen de dire quand ils pourraient repartir. Tout allait de mal en pis.

Et bien sûr, ça ne s'arrêta pas là.

-.-.-

Mal aurait voulu qu'ils ne passent que deux ou trois heures sur Aesir. Six heures après, ils étaient encore coincés dessus et sans espoir d'en partir avant longtemps. Largen s'était complètement payé leur tête sur ce coup là. Mal n'avait à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Un jour il faudrait qu'il trouve le truc pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un désespéré quand il cherchait un boulot pour maintenir en l'air son équipage. Zoé le lui aurait dit elle-même, mais elle était trop occupée à claquer des dents. Jayne devait porter Kaylee qui était trop frigorifiée pour marcher sans s'effondrer.

Tout en avançant dans la neige qui lui arrivait aux genoux, et même par moment à la hanche, Mal se répétait toutes les raisons qu'il aurait de frapper Largen en plein visage quand il le reverrait. Une, l'homme leur avait menti sur la météo prévue. Deux, il leur avait aussi indiqué un mauvais endroit où atterrir, juste à côté d'un lac gelé. Si Wash avait été moins bon pilote, ils auraient fini tout au fond. Trois, ils avaient du attendre une heure pour que l'intermédiaire promis par Largen se présente, sans la marchandise en plus. Quatre, Largen avait oublié de leur dire que l'entrepôt où ils devaient charger la marchandise était éloigné d'une demi-heure de route de là où ils s'étaient posés et qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de se rapprocher. Largen avait voulu leur faire croire qu'il fallait juste se poser, charger, repartir. _Yi Da Dwei Bun Chou Roh._ Cinq, ça avait failli mal tourner à l'entrepôt. Pendant deux secondes, Mal avait cru que des coups allait partir, alors qu'ils étaient à découvert et qu'il y avait Kaylee avec eux. Six, le transport fournit par l'intermédiaire avait cessé de fonctionner en pleine tempête.

Mal tâcha de communiquer avec Serenity, encore une fois. Peine perdue. La tempête empêchait toute communication. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était de continuer à avancer en espérant être dans la bonne direction. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'à l'aller ils avaient longé une falaise sur la majeure partie du trajet. Tant qu'ils continuaient à le faire, tout irait bien.

Si seulement il faisait moins froid.

Il jeta un regard inquiet derrière lui. Même Jayne commençait à ralentir. La situation empirait de minute en minute et Mal ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y changer. À moins d'un miracle, ils allaient tous les quatre crever ici. Et des miracles, cela faisait longtemps que Mal n'en avait plus en poche, s'il en avait jamais vu.

À combien de distance pouvaient-ils être de Serenity ? Combien de temps cela pouvait-il prendre d'y retourner ? Dix minutes ? Une heure ? Dans le premier cas, ils avaient une chance de s'en tirer. Dans le deuxième, il serait moins douloureux de se tirer immédiatement une balle dans la tête. Mal n'en ferait rien, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas souvent vu des miracles, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir y croire dur comme fer. Il serait incapable de faire du mal à Zoé ou Kaylee alors qu'il pouvait y avoir encore même juste l'ombre d'un espoir. Jayne ? Ça lui poserait moins de problème, et encore.

Il avait si froid qu'il commençait à avoir du mal à réfléchir. Se rouler en boule et attendre que quelque chose se passe, n'importe quoi, commençait à devenir une solution attrayante. C'était bien sûr la pire idée du monde. Mal se força à continuer à avancer, ne fut-ce que pour donner l'exemple.

De minute en minute, ses pensées devenaient plus sinistre. Combien de fois Serenity reviendrait-elle sur Aesir avant que l'équipage ne trouve leur corps lors d'un éventuel dégel ? Parce qu'ils reviendraient, c'était sûr. Wash n'abandonnerait pas Zoé. Et que deviendraient-ils ? Wash serait capitaine, sans doute, mais il serait le seul membre d'équipage qui resterait à bord. Le pasteur resterait probablement à bord, au moins dans un premier temps, pour le soutenir et l'aider à recruter. Simon resterait aussi, parce qu'il avait bon cœur et qu'il était plus en danger que quiconque s'il quittait Serenity. Inara, Mal ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ferait. Il ne la comprendrait jamais vraiment.

Il trébucha une fois de plus. De la neige lui entrait dans la bouche et les bottes. Zoé s'avança pour l'aider à se relever. Elle grelottait elle aussi.

-Courage capitaine.

Mal claquait trop des dents pour lui répondre. Il accepta la main tendue mais se figea en entendant un bruit au-dessus de leur tête. Zoé leva la tête aussi. Elle avait entendu la même chose que lui.

Ça ne pouvait pas être Serenity. C'était trop dangereux de voler en pleine tempête sur Aesir. Même les meilleurs vaisseaux de l'Alliance ne s'y risquaient pas. Le vent tuait aussi vite que le froid ici. Pourtant, Mal ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer et il cria de joie quand il reconnut la silhouette de Serenity descendant vers eux. Jayne fit de même et Zoé serra très fort Kaylee dans ses bras. La pauvre petite n'avait plus que la force de sourire.

Le vaisseau se posa avec difficulté. Les vents essayaient de le rabattre contre la falaise, mais Wash était un pilote exceptionnel. Serrés les uns contre les autres, tous quatre attendirent de longues minutes que la porte du hangar s'ouvre pour s'engouffrer dans celui-ci.

Le contraste de température était saisissant. Mal avait l'impression de brûler maintenant. Il essaya d'enlever ses gants mais tremblait trop pour y arriver. Il finit par s'écrouler sur le sol en entendant un bruit de course. On allait s'occuper d'eux. Il pouvait lâcher prise.

-Pasteur, occupez-vous de Jayne, Inara réchauffez Kaylee et aidez Zoé en attendant que Wash vienne vous épauler. Je m'occupe du capitaine.

Mal rouvrit les yeux quand Simon tâcha de l'aider à se mettre debout.

-D'abord les autres, réussit-il à dire. Moi ensuite.

Sa voix était étrange, presque pâteuse. Simon fronça les sourcils et insista.

-On s'occupe des autres et s'il y avait besoin de faire du triage, je vous garantis que vous auriez le dernier mot. Maintenant, debout. Ne vous avisez surtout pas de refermer les yeux avant que je vous en donne l'autorisation.

Il était mortellement sérieux et Mal prit conscience des risques. Son cerveau commençait à se désembrumer, tout doucement. Après deux échecs, il réussit à se mettre debout. Simon le saisit par les épaules et le conduisit jusqu'au coin repos en le forçant à faire de tous petits pas, comme un vieillard. Ils finirent par y arriver, mais descendre les cinq marches fut un calvaire.

-Bravo capitaine. Maintenant, encore un petit effort, j'ai besoin que vous vous déshabillez.

-Il faut me payer un verre d'abord.

Simon rit doucement et commença à lui enlever son manteau avec délicatesse.

-On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut tous vous déshabiller et vous faire enfiler quelque chose de chaud.

-On va voir Kaylee et Zoé à poil ?, demanda Jayne.

Le pasteur devait le tenir fermement pour l'empêcher de tomber en descendant l'escalier. Derrière eux, Kaylee émit un bruit de protestation qui dégénéra en claquement de dents. Simon ôta les gants de Mal et défit les boutons de sa chemise. Ses doigts étaient brûlants.

-Personne ne verra ma femme nue sauf moi !, cria Wash tout en courant sur la coursive loin au-dessus d'eux.

-Inara va conduire ces dames dans ma chambre et s'occuper d'elles. Pasteur, quand vous aurez déshabillé Jayne, vous irez nous chercher d'autres couvertures, leur état est plus grave que je ne l'espérait.

-Bien sûr.

-Et préparez leur des boissons chaudes.

-Alors je vais voir Jayne nu ?, geignit Mal. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Simon finit de lui enlever sa chemise et lui jeta une couverture sur les épaules avant de s'attaquer à sa ceinture.

-Ne vous frottez pas la peau surtout, attendez d'être réchauffé pour le faire. Et j'ai du mal à vous plaindre capitaine, je vais devoir subir ce spectacle aussi. Je travaille pour vous depuis une semaine et j'ai déjà envie de vous demander une augmentation.

Jayne protesta faiblement, mais Mal n'était plus vraiment capable de suivre la conversation. Il luttait contre l'envie de dormir, mais quand Simon eut fini de lui enlever son pantalon et ses bottes trempées, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé sans un mot. Le docteur finit de l'enrouler dans des couvertures avant d'aller aider Jayne et Inara. Mal aurait sans doute du se sentir ridicule, mais il se sentait au contraire terriblement bien dans son cocon. Il réussit à rester éveillé jusqu'à ce que le pasteur lui mette une tasse brûlante entre ses mains en lui recommandant de boire à toutes petites gorgées. Quand il eut terminé, il laissa retomber sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

Mal se réveilla avec des courbatures. Il était arrivé à un âge où dormir en dehors de son lit ne lui faisait pas du bien. Ouvrant l'œil, il réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul sur le canapé. Jayne ronflait à l'autre bout de celui-ci, roulé en boule et Kaylee dormait entre eux deux, la tête posée contre la cuisse de Mal. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et soupira de soulagement en constatant que ses doigts avaient perdu leur couleur bleutée.

Sur le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table basse, Zoé était elle aussi roulée en boule entre les bras de son mari. Wash ronflait doucement, mais elle avait les yeux ouverts et elle lui sourit.

-Ce n'est pas passé loin cette fois-ci, souffla-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci encore, aurait-elle pu dire. Mal hocha doucement la tête, pour ne pas déranger Kaylee.

-Cela aurait pu être pire. C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte de travailler avec Largen.

-Sauf mon respect, c'est ce que vous aviez dit la dernière fois aussi.

-Cette fois c'est vrai. Jayne a mon autorisation pour me tirer dessus si je change d'avis.

-Je transmettrais.

Elle se tourna pour embrasser doucement Wash et le réveiller. Mal détourna le regard pour leur donner un peu d'intimité. Il croisa le regard d'Inara, recroquevillée sur un autre fauteuil et lui rendit son sourire. Elle se leva gracieusement et vint lui embrasser le front.

-Vous nous avez fait très peur. Je t'amène quelque chose ?

-Je meurs de faim et de soif.

-Alors je vais réveiller Simon pour voir ce qu'il convient de vous préparer. Il a été formidable.

Mal jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il nota leurs vêtements trempés roulés en boule dans un coin et la pile de vêtements propres posés sur la table basse. Au-dessus de celle-ci, trônait le nouveau pull rose de Kaylee.

-Je vois ça oui.

-C'est lui qui a décidé qu'il fallait prendre le risque de venir vous chercher, expliqua Wash en baillant. J'avais tellement peur que je serais parti de suite au cœur de la tempête quand on a réalisé que vous aviez trop de retard pour que ce soit normal et on se serait crashés sur la falaise. Lui est resté très calme, a fait un stock de couvertures ici, a étudié le contenu de l'infirmerie puis est resté les yeux fixés sur l'heure et a fini par dire qu'il fallait y aller maintenant parce que le risque devenait plus élevé pour vous que pour nous. Par chance, la tempête se calmait à ce moment là.

-Il faudra lui dire qu'il a été un tout petit peu trop optimiste dans son estimation avant de le remercier. On n'aurait pas tenu dix minutes de plus. Mais c'était du beau boulot, de votre part à tous les quatre. Bravo.

Inara s'éclipsa pour aller réveiller le docteur. Wash l'accueillit par des applaudissements. Kaylee, réveillée en sursaut, se joignit à lui et même Jayne consentit à taper deux fois dans ses mains tout en grognant. Le pauvre docteur avait l'air perdu face à cette réaction et le sourire de Mal se figea. Ce garçon en avait tellement vu ces derniers temps qu'il ne savait plus comment accepter un peu d'affection.

Simon s'approcha de Mal pour l'examiner.

-Beau boulot, doc, fit celui-ci.

-C'est Wash qui a tout fait. Votre équipage est formidable.

-Tout a fait, et tu en fais partie.

Simon qui écarquilla presque les yeux de stupéfaction. Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait réalisé qu'il faisait partie de l'équipage.

Pendant qu'il examinait ses patients, Mal l'observa de près. C'était une bonne chose qu'ils l'aient prit à bord. Même si les choses continuaient à mal tourner, au moins ils avaient un docteur avec eux. Mal se félicitait de l'avoir convaincu de rester avec eux. Et puis, il aimait décidément bien ce jeune homme. Il était peut être aussi brisé que lui a l'intérieur, mais Mal était un peu admiratif devant sa capacité à gérer une crise. Il était doué pour ça. C'était le contact humain qui lui posait problème.

Simon n'allait pas réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Il faisait partie de l'équipage désormais, et pas qu'aux yeux de Mal. Et sur Serenity, un équipage, c'était une famille. Ils allaient lui sortir la tête de l'eau, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Déjà, son dos était plus droit. Il n'avait plus l'air de guetter la prochaine catastrophe qui allait lui tomber sur la figure. Petite victoire, mais victoire quand même. Mal s'en contenterait.


	7. Autour du Soleil Bleu

Simon soupira et s'étira. Il s'ennuyait terriblement. Deux mois plus tôt, il pensait que la vie de contrebandiers était plus excitante que ça. À part les désastreux accidents d'Aesir et de la panne qui avait manqué de tuer Mal et Kaylee, il restait désespéramment inactif. Tant mieux, d'un certain côté. Ils avaient un nouveau catalyseur, les derniers boulots qu'avait accepté Mal avaient été plutôt rentables. Ils s'en sortaient bien.

Le pasteur leva le nez de son livre.

-Commenceriez-vous à trouver le temps long, Simon ?

-Un petit peu, confessa-t-il. Trois jours sans pouvoir mettre le nez dehors, c'est long.

Ils avaient atterris sur New Melbourne pour se ravitailler et chercher du travail. La planète avait l'air terriblement agréable, avec ses océans et sa brise légère. Kaylee avait passé les trois derniers jours à se dorer au soleil près du vaisseau. Malheureusement, la planète accueillait aussi un certain nombre d'avant postes de l'Alliance. Simon n'osait pas prendre le risque de mettre le nez dehors. Cela attristait Kaylee qui aurait voulu l'emmener au bord de la mer, mais Zoé et Mal étaient de son côté. Des patrouilles passaient régulièrement près de Serenity.

-Courage. D'ici quelques jours nous devrions être sur une planète de la bordure. Vous pourrez faire un peu d'exercice.

Il soupira à nouveau.

-D'ici là, je peux toujours m'occuper avec les tâches domestiques. C'est encore mon tour de cuisiner je crois.

Le pasteur rit doucement.

-Ce sera le cas jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez à tricher contre Jayne et Wash.

L'idée de tricher gênait profondément Simon, mais le pasteur avait raison. Il devait apprendre à vivre comme ces gens. Il détonnait trop et c'était pour ça que les autres rechignaient à le voir quitter Serenity. Il devait apprendre à marcher, jurer, mentir, tricher comme un gars de la bordure. Mais que c'était difficile d'abandonner les derniers vernis de civilisation qui lui restaient.

Il finit quand même pas se lever et faire le tour du comptoir pour réfléchir au repas qu'il pouvait bien préparer. Le sentant perdu, Kaylee éclata de rire et bondit sur ses pieds pour l'aider.

-Je vais te montrer une recette de par chez nous.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

-Oh, c'est juste que je tiens à avoir quelque chose de mangeable sur la table ce soir.

Simon se retint de s'excuser en expliquant qu'il n'avait jamais eu à cuisiner lui-même. Kaylee était vite vexée quand il lui rappelait qu'il avait connu toute sa vie le confort et la civilisation. Il détestait vexer Kaylee. Elle faisait tellement d'efforts pour qu'il se sente chez lui ici. Personne ne remplacerait jamais River mais il était touché de voir comment sa manière de le materner était proche de celle de sa sœur.

Il s'écarta quand elle vint lui montrer comment tout mettre en place et s'efforça d'ignorer la douleur de la perte de River. Travailler aidait, que ce soit à la cuisine ou à l'infirmerie. Kaylee lui avait même proposé de l'initier à la mécanique, mais il avait refusé. Pas par peur de se salir les mains, comme le prétendait Jayne, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'abîmer ses mains de chirurgien. Elles étaient son unique gagne pain. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait pas le mercenaire proposer à Kaylee de l'aider.

Simon essayait d'aider, mais à part à l'infirmerie, il ne servait pas à grand chose. Il ne savait pas tirer, pas piloter, pas réparer des machines, pas cuisiner... Il n'était qu'un bon à rien des planètes centrales en dehors de son champ d'action. Cela lui minait le moral. Désormais, Simon se sentait bien accueilli par l'équipage et il voyait bien qu'il essayaient de l'aider à trouver sa place parmi eux. Malgré tout, il lui semblait qu'il ne faisait pas sa part et qu'il restait un poids. River aurait trouvé sa place immédiatement. Elle saurait déjà comment tout fonctionnait, hommes et machines. Lui nageait dans le brouillard.

Le regard triste de Kaylee lui appris que son esprit avait à nouveau divagué, et pas dans une direction agréable. Il secoua la tête et se força à lui sourire et à se concentrer sur sa recette.

Bientôt, la bonne humeur de Kaylee étant toujours aussi communicative, il se mit à rire avec elle de son incapacité à doser correctement les ingrédients.

En-dessous, ils entendirent des bruits de pas puis de discussions dans le hangar. Books, qui les regardait faire d'un air amusé, se redressa sur son fauteuil.

-Les voilà. Avec un peu de chance, ils auront trouvé du travail et vos vœux seront exaucées, doc.

-J'espère !, ajouta Kaylee. Ce serait bien de voir un peu de nouveaux paysages, et de nouvelles têtes. J'adore la mer, mais cela fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu de montagnes, ou participé à une fête.

Simon sourit devant son enthousiasme. Pour lui, toutes les planètes se valaient tant que l'Alliance n'y était pas présente.

Un bruit de course dans la coursive les poussa à arrêter ce qu'ils faisaient. Cela ne pouvait pas être bon signe. Zoé entra dans la cuisine et chercha Simon du regard.

Celui-ci s'essuya aussitôt les mains et respira profondément.

-Il y a un problème ? Quelqu'un de blessé ?

-Non, rien de tout ça, mais il faut que tu me suives, doc, et en silence. Si tu as des affaires dans la pièce, prends-les. Pas le temps de t'expliquer.

Simon n'avait que sa veste, qu'il avait laissée sur une chaise pour éviter de la tâcher. C'était son dernier vêtement à peut près convenable. Ensuite, il n'aurait plus qu'à s'habiller comme tout le monde autour de lui et il perdrait un des derniers fragments de son identité.

Les mains tremblantes, il réussit à offrir à Kaylee un sourire rassurant et suivit Zoé. Après être sortie de la cuisine, elle lui fit signe d'attendre, se pencha pour scruter le hangar, et après seulement, l'autorisa à la suivre.

La coursive en métal était affreusement bruyante en temps normale. Quand il y mit les pieds, il sembla à Simon que c'était mille fois pire. À mi chemin, il osa jeter un regard en dessous, mais le hangar était vide, à l'exception de Jayne qui se tenait de manière indolente contre la porte menant vers l'infirmerie et les chambres des passagers. Il barrait la vue à Simon.

-Dépêche-toi, doc,

Il obéit et suivit Zoé. Elle ne le conduisit pas à la passerelle, comme il en avait d'abord eu l'impression, mais aux chambres de l'équipage, et ouvrit celle du capitaine.

-Descend, et reste parfaitement silencieux.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Pas le temps d'en discuter, obéit.

Zoé n'était pas une femme émotive d'ordinaire. Aussi, quand Simon perçu l'urgence dans sa voix, il obtempéra sans plus protester. Dès qu'il fut en bas, la porte se referma et il entendit Zoé s'éloigner, puis plus rien.

Il s'effondra au pied de l'échelle. Son cœur battait à toute allure et sa poitrine lui faisait mal, comme si elle était compressée. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il le sentait jusque dans ses tempes. Vertiges, sueur, palpitation... Oui, il faisait une crise de panique, presque tous les signes étaient là. Il se força à contrôler sa respiration, tout en notant avec un détachement clinique la vitesse à laquelle il retrouva son sang froid et la difficulté qu'il avait à se concentrer. Cela pourrait aider un patient, un jour.

Finalement, son pouls se remit à battre normalement, mais Simon découvrit qu'il n'avait pas la force de se lever. Il garda les yeux fermés mais se déplaça pour s'asseoir contre le mur. Le froid de celui-ci lui fit du bien. Des scénarios angoissants passaient dans son cerveau. Il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête l'idée qu'ils l'avaient enfermé ici pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas avant que l'Alliance ne vienne l'arrêter.

À peine commençait-il à se calmer qu'il entendit marcher au-dessus de sa tête. Il compta trois, peut être quatre personnes, qui s'arrêtèrent brièvement juste à la porte du capitaine. Il y eut un bruit de conversation étouffée, puis ils repartirent. Simon compta une personne seule allant vers le poste de pilotage tandis que les autres partaient dans l'autre direction.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vaisseau vibra sous l'effet des moteurs qui s'allumaient et ils décollèrent.

Simon n'osa pas sortir pour autant, même pour jeter un coup d'oeil furtif. Il avait l'impression de sentir l'Alliance se faufiler derrière son dos. Même l'air de la pièce semblait plus vicié de minute en minute.

Un long moment s'écoula, peut être une heure, peut être trois. Ils étaient définitivement dans l'espace maintenant. Quoi qui se passe à bord, il pouvait se passer des heures avant qu'on ne vienne le libérer. Simon allait devenir fou s'il restait immobile, à imaginer le pire. Il se força à se redresser et regarda autour de lui avec curiosité.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait les quartiers du capitaine. Kaylee l'avait quelquefois invité dans sa chambre pour discuter mais c'était tout. La chambre de Mal était très différente. Plus spacieuse, pour commencer et terriblement fonctionnelle. Malgré tout, elle révélait quelques petites choses de son propriétaire. Trop de choses, sans doute, du point de vue de Mal. C'était pourquoi il ne laissait sans doute jamais personne y rentrer. Il y avait quelques calligraphies, une petite plante en pot, un morceau de rocher et la copie d'une très ancienne carte de la Terre-qui-a-été. Des photographies écornées et jaunies par les années. Des choses très simples mais qui devaient être très personnelles. Simon se refusa d'essayer d'interpréter chaque élément. Cela lui semblait irrespectueux. Il avait l'impression de violer l'intimité de Mal juste en étant là.

On marcha à nouveau au-dessus. Simon se figea, chercha un endroit où se cacher, mais en vain. Il n'y avait pas de recoin dans cette pièce soudain minuscule.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il reconnut les bottes de Kaylee en haut de l'échelle. Il se précipita vers elle et tendis les mains pour l'aider, mais au lieu d'accepter son aide, elle lui tendis son sac de vêtements. Un peu surpris, il l'accepta et le posa par terre. Pendant ce temps, elle remonta de quelques marches avant de redescendre avec sa trousse de docteur.

-Que se passe-t-il ?, chuchota-t-il en la lui prenant des mains.

-Pas le temps, tu dois attendre que le capitaine aille se coucher, lui expliqua-t-elle à toute vitesse. Il t'expliquera. Ne fais pas de bruit, n'utilise pas d'eau, ne fait rien.

Elle jeta un regard inquiet en haut, lui adressa un sourire rassurant et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. La trappe se referma.

-Je ne me sens pas très rassuré, déclara-t-il à l'échelle.

Il grimaça en sentant à quel point il avait l'air ridicule.

Kaylee avait dit de ne pas faire un bruit. Le plus silencieusement possible, il fit deux allez retour entre le lit et le bas de l'échelle pour déplacer ses sacs, puis les vida sur le lit. Il avait confiance en Kaylee bien sûr. Mais pas en Jayne.

Toutes ses affaires étaient là, mais fourrées en vrac. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, et parce qu'il détestait le désordre, il défroissa autant que possible chaque chemise et chaque pantalon pour les ranger. Il dut ensuite faire de même avec sa trousse. Heureusement, rien n'était cassé.

Après ça, il n'y avait plus rien à faire qu'attendre. Simon était dans un tel état de nervosité qu'il faillit se mettre à ranger la chambre, juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi. Mais même un idiot comme lui pouvait réaliser que quelqu'un comme Malcom Reynolds n'aprécierait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires, même s'il y avait une couche de poussière étonnante à certains endroits. Il finit par s'allonger sur le lit, persuadé qu'il ne trouverait jamais le sommeil.

Seul le bruit de la trappe s'ouvrant une nouvelle fois le réveilla. Au final, sa nervosité était si importante que dès qu'il s'était allongé, son cerveau avait décidé de s'éteindre pour le forcer à récupérer. Le corps humain était décidément une chose fantastique.

Mal referma la trappe et soupira.

-Tu as pu dormir un peu ? Tant mieux.

Simon sauta presque hors du lit.

-L'épuisement m'y a aidé. Que se passe-t-il là haut ?

Mal l'ignora le temps d'enlever ses bottes et de se rafraîchir au lavabo.

-Que connaît-tu des règles du vol spatial ? Pas grand chose j'imagine.

-Ça ne fait pas vraiment partie du curriculum pour devenir docteur, donc rien du tout.

-Sur un vaisseau contrebandier comme ailleurs, quand l'Alliance dit de sauter, on saute. Des fois, l'Alliance n'a pas le temps ou l'envie d'affréter spécialement un vaisseau, alors elle réquisitionne. À la minute où Zoé nous as trouvé une cargaison à conduire sur Coldstone, des fédéraux ont rappliqué et réquisitionné Serenity.

-Dans quel but ?

-Rien à voir avec toi, rassure toi de suite. Ils envoient un des leurs en tournée d'inspection sur les planètes et lunes en cours de terraformation autour de Fury. La région du Soleil Bleue est pleine de planètes en terraformation et d'autres colonisées, mais certainement pas civilisées. Ce type est puni, sinon ils lui auraient confié un vaisseau et une protection. Le problème, c'est qu'on est puni avec lui : on en a pour quatre ou cinq jours à faire sa tournée.

-Tant que ça !

Simon retomba sur le lit. Mal se retourna pour lui adresser un regard compatissant.

-Oui. Plus le temps du voyage aller et retour... Tu en as pour presque quinze jours d'enfermement complet en bas. On pourra te laisser sortir que lorsqu'il sera en train de faire son travail d'inspecteur. Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, répondit Simon machinalement.

Il avait envie de hurler et de tempêter, mais cela n'aurait servi à rien.

-Non, et il va falloir être absolument discret. Ce gars ne m'a donné l'air d'être un fouinard, mais après dix jours à bord d'un vaisseau, tout le monde est tenté d'en explorer les recoins. Ça veut dire qu'il y a des règles à mettre en place.

Simon hocha la tête.

-Allez-y.

-Pas de sortie, bien sûr. Pas de bruit. Tu ne peux utiliser l'eau que quand je suis là et ne grimace pas parce que je suis à la même enseigne. Toilette au lavabo uniquement. On te fera sortir prendre une douche à la première occasion.

-Merci bien.

Mal eut l'indulgence de ne pas relever son grincement de dents. Il poursuivit.

-Tu veux dormir dans un lit, c'est pendant que je travaille. Sinon, ce sera sur le sol. On te fera passer en contrebande un oreiller et des couvertures les prochains jours. Au cas où ce Hayne vienne jeter un coup d'œil, rien ne doit attirer son attention. Tu ne peux pas te répandre partout. Ce que tu n'utilise pas au moment même est dans une cachette ou sous le lit.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tira de sous celui-ci une valise en métal qu'il mit à l'écart.

-Il y a la place pour un homme pas trop épais, ce que tu es, par chance. Tu entends du bruit, tu roules là dessous. Je laisserai chaque matin la couverture dépasser des deux côtés pour améliorer la cachette. Tu peux garder la lumière allumée bien sûr.

-Bien sûr.

-Chaque fois que je peux, je viendrais faire une sieste. Cela te permettra d'utiliser l'eau et de bouger un peu plus. Surtout, ce sera comme ça qu'on te nourrira. Demain, je te descend une carafe d'eau. Tu placera aussi une couverture au bas de l'échelle. Quand il le pourra, Wash fera tomber une barre énergétique pour te permettre de tenir le coup. Des questions ?

Simon soupira et posa ses mains sur le lit pour les empêcher de trembler.

-Pas vraiment. J'essaie encore de me remettre de l'idée de devoir passer dix jours dans huit mètres carrés.

-Ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais c'est mieux que rien. On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'improviser et j'aurais pu te mettre avec Jayne. Je peux encore le faire.

-Merci de ne rien en faire.

-Je me doutais que tu dirais ça.

-Juste une chose. Kaylee m'a descendu ma trousse, mais i l'infirmerie quelques instruments ou médicaments qu'un vaisseau comme Serenity n'auraient jamais en temps normal. Si prudence est mère de sûreté...

-Mieux vaut les cacher ici, oui. Tu me feras une liste avec une description détaillée. Si ce n'était pas posé en évidence aujourd'hui, je le redescend demain. Et maintenant, j'ai dû lécher les bottes d'un officier de l'Alliance pendant des heures. Fais ce que tu as à faire et on éteint.

-.-.-

Les jours suivants furent très durs. Même à l'université, Simon n'avait pas eu à cohabiter avec un autre étudiant. L'argent de son père lui permettait d'avoir un appartement de quatre vingt mètres carrés avec terrasse donnant sur les jardins du campus. À l'époque, Simon était tellement habitué à l'indécente richesse de sa famille que les premiers temps, il avait même trouvé l'appartement un peu trop exigu à son goût.

Ce temps là lui manquait chaque jours plus cruellement.

Simon aurait été bien en peine de dire ce qui était le plus dur à supporter : les interminables heures passées tout seul ou les moments où il devait partager l'espace avec Mal. Dans le premier cas, l'immobilité, le silence, l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit le tuaient à petit feu. Dans le deuxième cas, c'était le bruit qui le rendait fou. Dans une petite cabine comme celle-là, aux murs et plancher de métal, le moindre son résonnait si longtemps que Simon avait envie de hurler. Le temps qu'il ne passait pas à dormir, il le passait à se ressasser la liste des choses insupportables dans son enfermement. Certains jours, c'étaient le bruit, d'autres le silence, mais très souvent, c'était cette odeur de renfermé et de sueur qui s'exacerbait de jour en jour.

Il dormait beaucoup. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. C'était en tout cas mieux que de rester seul avec ses pensées car, éveillé, Simon pensait à River presque en permanence. De toute manière, il préférait dormir le jour, dans le lit. La nuit, le moindre reniflement de Mal, le moindre mouvement le réveillait et ensuite, le froid et la dureté du sol se chargeaient de l'empêcher de se rendormir.

Les autres essayaient d'aider, comme ils pouvaient. Deux fois chacun, Kaylee et Wash avaient passé la tête par l'entrebâillement pour lui adresser quelques mots de soutien. Quand au claquement de talons contre la porte, Simon était presque sûr que c'était la manière qu'avait Zoé de lui dire de tenir bon.

Quatre jours seulement avaient passé. Pour Simon, c'était quatre mois.

-Tu tiens le coup ?, fut la première chose que demanda Mal en descendant ce soir là.

Contrairement aux jours précédents, il ne referma pas directement la trappe. Simon y jeta un regard à la foi inquiet et plein d'espoir, sans s'en approcher. Il resta assis sur le lit pendant que Mal s'aspergeait le visage.

-Non, avoua-t-il. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou.

-Oui, je sais ce que c'est.

-Vraiment ? J'en doute.

Simon ne put retenir le venin dans sa voix. Il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Mal étant son seul interlocuteur possible et le capitaine du vaisseau, c'était normal que cela tombe sur lui. C'était lui qui avait accepté cet officier à son bord et Simon n'avait pas envie d'écouter la voix de la raison qui lui soufflait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Mal lui adressa un sourire qui disait qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait et s'assit sur un tabouret en face de lui.

-J'en ai une petite idée. C'était... peut être deux an, deux an et demi avant la fin de la guerre. On était sur Disraeli, une des lunes de Constance et à ce moment-là, on croyait vraiment qu'on pouvait y arriver. On a même un peu foutu les jetons à l'Alliance. Le colonel présent sur Disraeli était le genre à avoir des dents qui raclaient le plancher, désespéré d'être le sauveur de l'Alliance et d'avoir sa belle petite promotion bien méritée. Tu vois le genre ?

-Assez bien, oui. On trouve ce genre d'hommes dans les hôpitaux aussi.

-Et j'imagine qu'ils font pas mal de dégât, à leur échelle. Toujours est-il que ce gars a décidé qu'il allait découvrir les plans des indépendantistes et les ramener lui-même en haut lieu. Alors au lieu de faire exécuter les prisonniers ou de les envoyer en camp de redressement, il décide de les torturer jusqu'à ce qu'ils parlent. Il se montre très inventif pour ça.

La main du capitaine tremblait légèrement. Simon hocha la tête.

-Vous avez été capturé.

-Et jeté dans une espèce de pièce obscure où aucun bruit ne passait. J'étais incapable de voir quoi que ce soit, aucune idée du temps qui s'écoulait. Finalement, la porte s'est ouverte. Des rumeurs avaient circulé, le colonel était allé trop loin et était convoqué par l'état-major pour s'expliquer. On a tous été remis dans des cellules normales le temps de l'enquête, et j'ai pu m'évader deux semaines plus tard. J'ai ensuite appris que je n'avais passé qu'une trentaine d'heures dans cette pièce. Et bien laisse moi te dire que j'aurais cru que c'était le double et que j'aurais raconté à peu près n'importe quoi pour m'en sortir.

-La torture par privation sensorielle. J'en ai entendu parler.

Mal lui jeta un regard surpris.

-J'aurais cru que l'Alliance ne laissait pas ce genre d'informations filtrer jusqu'à ses gentils petits citoyens privilégiés.

Simon ne releva pas. Il l'avait bien cherché.

-La privation sensorielle est parfois utilisée comme méthode thérapeutique, mais jamais sous cette forme extrême. Cela peut être très efficace, mais un de mes professeurs, un ancien docteur militaire, a laissé échappé qu'il avait vu, ou peut être participé à quelque chose de ce genre. Qu'est devenu ce colonel ?

-Dégradé et mort sur le front quelques mois plus tard. Sa plus grosse erreur n'était pas d'avoir torturé des indépendantistes, bien sûr, mais d'avoir gaspillé des ressources sur une lune perdue pour rien alors qu'au même moment, l'Alliance perdait une grosse bataille de l'autre côté de l'univers.

Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment, puis Mal s'épongea la nuque et se redressa.

-Sinon, doc, envie de prendre un peu l'air ?

Simon rêvait d'entendre cette phrase. La trappe ouverte faisait enfin circuler l'air pour la première fois depuis quatre jours. C'était merveilleux de ne pas avoir l'impression d'étouffer juste en ouvrant la bouche, mais il avait besoin de plus.

Néanmoins, il fronça les sourcils.

-Est-ce raisonnable ? Vous avez dit...

-Que le gars de l'Alliance avait tout l'allure d'un fouinard ? Je l'ai dit et je m'y tiens. Ce gars n'arrête pas d'aller et venir. Il suffit de faire du bruit dans un coin pour qu'il rapplique.

-Oui, je crois l'avoir entendu passer deux ou trois fois au-dessus. Il a un pas très... réglementaire.

Mal ricana.

-Vraiment ?

Simon s'abstint de dire qu'il avait pu remarquer ces derniers que Mal aussi avait un pas très militaire, peut être même plus que Zoé.

-Il ne risque pas de chercher à explorer le vaisseau de nuit ?

-Pas celle-ci, sourit largement Mal. On l'a drogué.

-Quoi ?

-Books a pris quelques pilules à l'infirmerie ce soir et Inara les a glissé dans son verre sous son nez. Il était tellement occupé à regarder sa poitrine qu'il ne les as pas vu se dissoudre dans son verre. Il dors à poings fermés, tu peux me croire.

-Que lui a-t-il donné ? Certains soporifiques ont des contre-indications...

-Que Books connaît, j'en suis sûr. Il lui a donné quelque chose de basique. Inquiet pour la santé d'un officier de l'Alliance qui t'arrêterait s'il savait que tu es à bord ? Ta tête est toujours sur le cortex, dans la catégorie prime. Elle a encore un peu grimpé d'ailleurs.

-Alliance, pègre... Tant que je suis le seul médecin à bord, toute personne malade est sous ma responsabilité, surtout si elle a pris quelque chose que je ne lui ai pas prescrit. Mais vous avez raison, le pasteur Books a des bases solides.

-Alors si tu es rassuré, sors prendre l'air et te dégourdir les jambes. Tu en as besoin.

Il avait raison. Simon se sentait tout courbaturé d'être resté si longtemps inactif. Le lendemain, il ferait des étirements. C'était une activité praticable en silence.

L'air au sommet de l'échelle était incomparable avec celui qui stagnait en bas. Simon l'avala à larges goulées. Il constata également que tout était éteint autour d'eux, chaque trappe fermée. Les occupants de Serenity dormaient à poings fermés. Tant mieux. Après ces quatre jours isolés, Simon aurait eu du mal à supporter le bruit de conversations.

-Suis-moi.

Simon s'attendait à ce que Mal l'invite à se rendre à la cuisine, mais non, il se dirigeait vers le poste de pilotage. Intrigué, il le suivit.

Seules quelques lumières étaient allumées, le minimum pour ne pas se cogner et pour pouvoir réagir en cas de problème. Simon posait rarement le pied ici. Ce n'était pas sa place, il n'aurait fait que gêner. En conséquence, il ne montait qu'en cas d'accident. Jamais il n'avait prit le temps de se poser sur le plancher juste pour regarder les étoiles, comme le faisait Mal.

C'était apaisant. Simon pouvait voir les étoiles tous les jours par les hublots de la cuisine, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment prit le temps de le faire. L'espace ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. C'était quelque chose qui existait au-dessus de sa tête, voilà tout.

-Tu n'as pas l'air fasciné par ce spectacle.

-Je le suis.

La voix de Simon ne sonnait pas de manière très convaincante à ses propres oreilles.

-Je croyais que puisqu'on ne voyait jamais les étoiles sur vos planètes centrales avec leurs grands immeubles et leurs puissantes lumières, vous deviez les admirer.

-J'imagine que c'est parce que ma sœur en rêvait et qu'elle n'est pas là pour voir ce spectacle. C'est très beau, seulement, je voudrais qu'elle le voit aussi. Les étoiles, les lunes et les planètes, c'était le domaine de River, pas le mien. Je gardais les deux pieds sur terre et j'y étais très bien.

-Vois-les choses différemment. Tu peux les regarder pour elle.

Simon s'attendait à une autre incitation à en dire plus sur sa sœur. Depuis Fiddler's Green, il savait que le sujet rendait Mal extrêmement curieux. Et en même temps, il avait plusieurs fois exquivé le sujet avant que Simon n'ait à le faire. Il lui jeta un regard curieux, avant de reporter son attention sur les étoiles. Combien de planètes avait-il visité depuis le début de sa fuite ? Aberdeen, Salisbury, Harvest, Tongyi, Paquin, Regina, Fiddler's Green, Aesir...

Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina un instant qu'il n'était là, sur le sol glacial de Serenity que parce qu'un voyage touristique avait mal tourné, ou parce qu'il était parti en mission humanitaire. Demain, il rentrerait à la maison, sur Osiris, et River lui sauterait dessus pour tout savoir. Que mangeait-on sur Aberdeen ? À quoi ressemblaient les fleurs sur Salisbury ? Quelles danses, quelles chansons avait-il entendu ? Toutes ces questions qu'elle devrait se poser et auxquelles il n'aurait jamais pensé. Il y accorderait plus d'attention désormais.

-J'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à toutes les visiter.

-Toutes les planètes ?

-Et toutes les lunes, et approcher toutes les étoiles. C'était son projet. Elle voulait aussi découvrir combien il y a de parfum de glace dans l'univers et toutes les goûter.

Mal se mit à rire. Simon l'imita bientôt. C'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à rire en pensant à River.

Cela faisait un bien fou. Et voir les étoiles aussi lui faisait du bien. Même s'il n'y avait pas accordé beaucoup d'attention jusqu'ici, il trouvait leur présence réconfortante après ces journées à contempler un plafond de métal en se demandant si le pas qu'il entendait au-dessus de sa tête était amical ou non. Quatre jours plus tôt, l'espace était ce quelque chose de menaçant qui pouvait les tuer si le moindre rouage de la machinerie de Serenity dysfonctionnait. Maintenant, la présence toute proche de cette immensité rendait moins étroite sa cabine.

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre.

Mal lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

-Quoi donc ?

-Pourquoi vous gardez Serenity en vol.

-Seulement maintenant ?

-Que voulez-vous, nous autres des planètes centrales n'avons pas la sagesse infuse de la bordure.

Mal se redressa en riant doucement pour aller chercher une bouteille d'alcool cachée sous la console. Simon leva très haut un sourcil.

-J'ai préféré la déplacer tout à l'heure pour ne pas réveiller les autres avec des aller-retours incessants. Sers-toi.

Boire à la bouteille... Son père aurait poussé des hauts cris. Sa mère aussi, tout en prétendant ne jamais l'avoir fait quand elle se croyait seule. L'idée ne lui paraissait pas si abjecte aujourd'hui, mais il repoussa tout de même la bouteille.

-Non merci. J'ai une très mauvaise résistance à l'alcool. La dernière fois que je me suis laissé allé, j'ai chanté en public du haut d'une statue.

Mal, qui avait aussitôt récupéré la bouteille pour lui-même, s'étouffa sur la première gorgée. Un point pour moi, songea Simon.

Il sourit et se remit à contempler les étoiles.

Cette brève excursion hors de sa prison lui avait fait du bien. Et puis, dans deux jours, l'officier commencerait sa tournée d'inspection et il pourrait circuler quelques heures dans le vaisseau. Cette idée l'aidait aussi à tenir le coup. Le lendemain fut l'un dans l'autre, supportable, quoique affreusement long. Simon ne dormit pas beaucoup cette fois. Il se força à rester un minimum actif, à s'étirer toutes les heures et à lire quelques articles médicaux.

-Tu as l'air en meilleure forme, nota Mal en s'effondrant sur son lit tard ce soir là.

-J'ai réussi à rester actif. Je me suis mis à jour sur certaines techniques chirurgicales.

-Ça peut être utile.

-Oui. J'ai besoin de me sentir utile, ou je vais devenir fou.

-C'est l'affaire de quelques jours, tu survivras bien jusque là.

-Je ne parles pas que de cet enfermement, Mal. J'ai besoin d'être utile même en dehors de ça. J'ai passé les dernières semaines cantonné dans l'infirmerie à faire du tri et du rangement pour m'occuper, mais ça ne suffit pas, je m'en aperçois maintenant. Si je ne veux pas exploser à un moment où un autre, j'ai besoin d'être utile en dehors des moments où l'un de vous est blessé.

Était-ce un éclair de satisfaction qu'il décelait dans le regard du capitaine ?

-Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?

Cette fois, il avait la distincte impression d'amuser Mal.

-Je veux apprendre à tirer, pour commencer.

-Tu n'as pas prêté une sorte de serment de ne pas blesser et tuer ?

-Si. Mais que vaut ce serment ici et maintenant ? Parfois, un fusil de plus pourrait sauver vos vies plus efficacement que mon bistouri, non ?

River était morte par sa faute, autant que par celle des fédéraux. Il avait déjà du sang sur les mains. Et puis, sur la bordure, il n'y avait parfois pas le choix tout simplement. Simon n'hésiterait pas à tirer sur quelqu'un pour sauver une vie désormais.

Il l'espérait du moins.

Mal ne lui demanda pas si il était sûr de lui ou s'il s'en sentait capable, heureusement. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Ils se comprenaient. Les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé étaient complètement différentes, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en parler pour comprendre qu'ils y avaient réagi de manière similaire. Ils avaient tous les deux été tentés par la mort, mais incapable de se la donner. Serenity avait été le radeau auquel Mal avait pu se raccrocher. Pour Simon, c'était son serment de médecin.

-Je voudrais aussi participer à vos... combines. Je crois être un très mauvais acteur, mais j'ai une ou deux idées dont nous pourrions parler à l'occasion.

-Des idées rapportant de l'argent ?

-Si ça marche... oui. Beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

Mal siffla.

-Si c'est le cas, tu arrivera peut être même à faire changer Jayne d'avis. Il pense toujours que tu es un poids mort qui profite à fond de son enfermement forcé.

Simon grimaça en comprenant à quoi pouvait bien faire allusion Mal. Bien sûr, le capitaine n'en ricana que plus fort, mais il avait l'habitude d'être soit moqué, soit ignoré. Seulement, avec Mal, ce n'était pas méchant. Il ne se moquait pas de lui comme Jayne ou ses camarades d'université. Il le faisait à la manière de River. Et si celle-ci était là, elle traiterait Simon d'idiot et elle aurait bien raison. Depuis quand avait-il des amis à bord de Serenity – des amis tout court – sans même s'en être rendu compte ?

Oui, un véritable idiot.

Évidemment, Mal ne pouvait lui apprendre à tirer dans une cabine de quelques mètre de large alors qu'un officiel était à bord. Il lui montra cependant dès le lendemain comment tenir convenablement une arme et comment l'entretenir.

Le lendemain, après une journée entière passée à s'entraîner, Simon s'y prenait passablement bien pour monter et démonter l'engin infernal. Il détestait que cela soit si simple.

Mal s'en amusa le soir même.

-Je n'ai jamais vu personne lancer des regards aussi noirs à une arme. Ce pistolet t'as fait quelque chose personnellement ?

-Si on avait conçu ces choses pour qu'elles soient plus dures à manier, il y aurait moins d'imbéciles qui finiraient aux urgences.

Rageusement, il entreprit de démonter et remonter à nouveau l'arme. Aurait-il pu changer les choses s'il avait su en manier une avant d'aller essayer de sauver River ? Serait-elle là aujourd'hui sur Serenity ou bien se seraient-ils fait tuer quelque part dans l'univers sans que personne ne s'en soucie ?

Mal soupira et lui ôta l'arme des mains.

-Règle numéro une : jamais avoir un pistolet en main quand on se pose des questions inutiles.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Simon qui se dégagea d'un geste brusque pour aller s'appuyer contre l'échelle.

-Elle devrait être là aujourd'hui. Si j'avais été...

-Plus rapide ? Plus réactif ? Plus futé ? Tout ça, c'est des questions inutiles et dangereuses. Tu te les poses une arme à la main, tu te fais tuer ou tu te la poses sur la tempe. Pas de ça, doc.

-Vous parler du vécu ?

-Non, parce que Zoé m'a remis les idées en place d'un coup de poing. Je peux faire de même avec toi si besoin. _Tamade_. Je pensais que c'était fini tout ça.

-Quoi, mes pulsions suicidaires ? Mon autoflagellation constante ?

Leurs voix à tous deux étaient montées, suffisamment pour qu'un coup porté sur la cloison depuis la cabine de Zoé et Wash les rappelle à la réalité. Simon ferma les yeux. Il s'étonnait lui-même de l'avoir dit à voix haute. Jusque là, il avait réussi à même à éviter d'y penser. Cet enfermement mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il soupira.

-Elle avait seize ans Mal. Seize ans et ils l'ont torturée. Ils lui ont ouvert la tête et moi je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour la sortir de là. J'ai cru que j'y était arrivé, mais elle est tombée et je n'ai pas réussi à la rattraper. Elle est tombée...

Sa voix se noua. Il respira très fort, essaya de reprendre un peu d'emprise sur lui-même, puis croisa le regard de Mal. Il y lisait de la colère, mais devinait qu'elle s'adressait aux tortionnaires de River plutôt qu'à lui-même. Simon y devina aussi de très nombreuses questions. Il en aurait des tonnes à sa place, sur ceux qui avaient fait ça à River, sur ce qui c'était passé exactement ce jour-là... Mal n'en posa qu'une.

-Comment-est-ce qu'elle était ?

Entre deux sanglots et en essayant malgré tout de sourire, Simon entreprit de lui raconter le miracle qu'était sa sœur. Une fois qu'il eut commencé, il était obligé de continuer. Il parla peut être deux heures, de ses dons pour la danse, la musique, de ses mauvaises plaisanteries et de comment elle le faisait tourner en bourrique. Par deux fois, il faillit parler aussi de l'Académie et de ses soupçons, mais Mal le ramena sur le sujet moins dangereux de leur enfance. Et quand il n'eut plus de voix, il le força à boire et à se coucher dans le lit.

Simon s'endormit comme une masse.

Au matin, il eut la sensation de se réveiller avec la gueule de bois sans avoir bu une goutte d'alcool. Mal finissait d'enfiler ses bottes et le salua d'un signe de tête.

-Haut les cœurs, doc ! Dans une vingtaine d'heures, on dépose l'officiel et tu pourras respirer un peu.

Simon hocha la tête en silence pour montrer qu'il l'avait entendu. Il avait dormi plusieurs heures d'un sommeil de plomb mais se sentait vidé. Son épuisement était plus psychologique que physique, bien sûr. Il ne s'était pas autorisé à s'effondrer depuis les premières heures qui avaient suivi la chute de River. De ces heures là, il ne gardait qu'un souvenir confus au point d'être incapable de dire comment il avait bien pu quitter la planète vivant, et sans se faire repérer. La crise de la veille lui avait fait du bien cependant. Il se sentait plus calme. Peut être était-ce enfin le début du processus de deuil. Simon aurait voulu se sentir coupable d'y parvenir. Le poids de sa culpabilité devrait l'étouffer. Il n'en était rien.

Il se leva pour aller examiner sa tête dans le miroir. C'était pire encore que ce qu'il s'imaginait. À en voir ses cernes, on aurait juré qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis dix jours. Mal jeta le peigne dans sa direction et Simon le rattrapa de justesse.

-Tu ferais bien de te refaire une beauté avant de remonter ce soir. Si elle te vois dans cet état, Kaylee va penser que je t'ai crié dessus et me bouderait pendant des jours. Tu es son préféré à bord après tout.

-C'est ma préférée aussi.

Simon sourit en pensant à elle. L'amitié de la petite mécanicienne était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis longtemps. Mal fronça les sourcils de manière exagérée et prit un ton joueur.

-Je croyais que c'était moi ton préféré.

Sans laisser à Simon la possibilité de répondre, il lui envoya un clin d'œil et grimpa à toute vitesse l'échelle pour sortir de la pièce. Simon resta seul dans la pénombre, conscient de la rougeur qui s'étalait sur ses joues.

Et bien. Voilà un développement dont il se serait bien passé. Simon voulut aussitôt mettre cette attirance sur le dos de l'enfermement et du manque de contact humain, mais cela aurait été un peu trop facile. Elle devait être là depuis quelques temps, et il l'avait ignorée comme il ignorait tout le reste. Comme River prenait un malin désir à le lui rappeler, il n'était pas plus doué pour se rendre comte de ses émotions que de celles des autres. Mal, hélas, correspondait un peu trop bien à ses critères en matière de partenaires masculins. Il s'était aussi battu pour aider Simon à reprendre pied, depuis le premier jour. Et Simon ne s'en était jamais rendu compte.

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, un peu estomaqué et se demandant ce que lui réservait la suite.


End file.
